The Road of the Righteous
by vliegenvanger
Summary: This is a AU story set in the stargate universe, it starts in the Atlantis episode Be all my sins remember'd. The ark of thruth did not happen in this story. now crossover with BSG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Sg-1, Stargate: Atlantis or any other television programs, video games, books or movies etc. used in this story. I make no money off of this work of fiction.

an: This starts somewhere in Be All My Sins Remember'd from that point it is an AU. Stargate The Ark Of Thruth does not happen.

**j****anuary 5th 2008**

**Atlantis, conference room**

"You remember you said you would only need ten hours to complete that replicator killer virus?" Ellis said.

"Yeah vaguely" Rodney replied.

"Well it has been ten hours, and a week!" Ellis said.

"Well it didn't work that well and since then we've been working on something different." Carter said.

"like what?" Ellis asked annoyed.

"We redesigned the Anti-Replicator Weapon" Rodney said with a big smile on his face.

"I thought you said the Replicator's have already adapted to it." Ellis said getting angrier every second.

"Hello, didn't I just say 'redesigned'?" Rodney shot back. "We've been working on fixing it and we think we've made it effective again" Rodney said, showing signs of being annoyed by Ellis.

"So now we can kill the replicators once and for all?" Sheppard asked.

"Theoretically it should work, but they will adapt after we've fired a few shots like they have done in the past." Carter said.

"Then what are we waiting for? They're all in one place right now; lets go kill 'em" Ellis said.

"Yeah I would normally support you but we do have a little problem, the system is so big that it can only be built in one of the 304's hanger bays. It wouldn't take that long to assemble, just a few hours. But one weapon can not target the fleet and the planet in one shot, and as soon as they realize what is happening they will undertake countermeasures." Carter said while putting up some schematics of the weapon on a nearby screen.

"So we will install the weapons on all of our ships, and then take up strategic positions around the fleet and planet. We fire the A.R.W.'s, the Replciators go bye-bye." Rodney finished. He looked excitedly at the others in the briefing. "This will mean that we can neutralize the replicator threat and take their city intact! Just think of what treasures there will be in the city- all the ZPM's they have lying around, and the Aurora's we can take, their shipyards… and possibly schematics of how to build a ZPM."

"While I understand the excitement of having yet another Ancient design-based city in our possession, we barely have enough people on this city to fully man it. What do you want to do with all the free space." Ellis asked.

"I think I have some friends who might be willing to rent some of the rooms" Sheppard said.

"Do your friends have security clearance?" colonel Caldwell asked.

"They don't need any." He leaned forward in his chair. "Do you remember the travelers?" Sheppard replied.

"You mean those space traveling people who captured you and threatened to flush you out of an airlock? Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Yeah those. Look, they need a place to stay and if we capture the Asuran Atlantis, we will have enough space to house millions. Come on, how many can there be? They've been In space for thousands of years! And on top of that, they have an Aurora which can help in the attack." Sheppard said.

"Well that might work. Why don't you take a jumper and go find them while we outfit the Daedalus and the Apollo with the weapon." Carter said.

**Unknown planet Pegasus galaxy**

Ten minutes later Sheppard, Ronon, Tayla, Lorne and 2 marines are in a jumper in orbit over a planet.

"You really think they are here?" Lorne asked Sheppard.

"Yeah just keep scanning for 'em, Larrin told me that if we ever needed to contact them we should just go back to this planet and wait for her to arrive."

Suddenly a hyperspace window opened right in front of them and an ancient warship comes out of hyperspace.

"Told you so" Sheppard said with a big grin on his face "Let's open a channel" Sheppard said while changing course to prevent slamming into the massive front of the ship.

Suddenly the radio comes to live and a familiar voice sais "Sheppard, Sheppard is that you, this better be important".

"Well I have a rather interesting proposition to make." Sheppard replied.

"What's it about?" Larrin asked.

"Can we dock or do you want to talk like this?" Sheppard asked.

"Alright use docking bay 3- and come out unarmed" Larrin said annoyed.

"Roger that. We'll be there in a minute" Sheppard replied and then cut the link.

When they arrived on the Lantean vessel, they prepared to exit the jumper. Ronon didn't like the idea of entering a potentially hostil environment unarmed, and said as much to Sheppard. John pulled him aside.

"Look, I don't like it any more than you. But we could use their help, and they are normally not that hostile. So put down the weapon, chewie!"

Reluctantly, he complied and gave the weapon to the marine while giving him a stern look.

After Sheppard sees that everyone has put down their weapons he opens the rear hatch- to see Larrin and some guards greeting them by holding the same kind of weapon as Ronon had on them.

"Well, we aren't armed. You could be nice and put your guns away…" Sheppard groused.

"Sheppard, what is it that you want?" Larrin asks looking at the Colonel.

"It's nice to see you too Larrin" he says with a grin on his face. "We have an offer you can't refuse" he continues.

A little time later Sheppard is sitting in a chair while Larrin is standing behind him.

"Unless you have some ships for us, we can refuse" Larrin replied.

"Well you haven't heard our offer- and it's way better then a few ships." Sheppard said with a grin.

"Then start talking, and don't waste my time. This ship is required elsewhere since one of our ships is leaking atmosphere and we need to evacuate it." Larrin said.

"Well we hope to have in our possession a rather large city in the near future and we think it would be big enough to house all of your people" Sheppard said.

"I hardly doubt Atlantis would be big enough to house all of our people. She scoffed. "We number in the hundreds of thousands"

"Nobody said anything about Atlantis; though you where close- it is of Lantean design." Sheppard said.

"You wouldn't be able to protect such a place." Larrin countered. "The Wraith would be upon us in weeks and kill us all"

"Well this place is protected by a shield, much like the one Atlantis has. And besides the shields there are also some weapons, like the drones; and with luck we will also capture some Aurora's" Sheppard said casually.

"What do you mean with capture and what place are you talking about?" Larrin asked cautiously.

"Well, we're going to wipe out the replicators with a weapon we designed, and it would leave their entire planet intact. We only need to hold them of for about a minute so the weapon can charge, and after we fire it the replicators should be gone." Sheppard said.

"Just like that?" Larrin asked.

"Yep, just like that, so what do you say?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, you better not be lying to me Sheppard. But I think I will contact my leaders and tell them of this proposition. We obviously need to work it out to the last detail, but I think we have a deal. What do you need?" she asked.

"We could use some of your ships to cover our own since a lot of their power would be diverted to this weapon, which would mean that their shields would be weakened." He said.

"Give me a few hours and I will contact my people, I think the council would agree with this. But it would still be up to the ships captains to decide if they want to join you." she replied

"Okay then we have a deal. If your council agrees with the plan the ships who choose to join us can come to Atlantis, where we will make up a battle plan and go to battle." Sheppard said.

"Very well, I'll start making the calls. See you on Atlantis" she replied, and with that Sheppard went back to the jumper.

**January 7th 2008**

**Atlantis, conference room**

Several day later the Atlantis team, Colonel Carter, Larrin and several other travelers are in the conference room discussing the tactics they will be using when they attack the Asurans.

"Our scans of the system indicate that there are close to thirty Aurora class warships in orbit, not to mention the cruisers. Although it should be noted that they didn't show up on our scans, the last time we encountered them they had cloaking capabilities." Carter said.

"How do you plan to defend against that? Even with out help you cannot defeat such a large force. That is simply to much." Larrin replied.

"We don't have to destroy them, we only need to disable them, keep 'em from jumping into hyperspace and use the A.R.W.'s on the fleet in orbit and the city on the surface. The more ships we capture intact, the more we can use after we have destroyed all the replicators." Rodney said enthusiastically.

"And how long will it take to charge those weapons and get them in range?" Larrin asked.

"Well we are not sure but it will take about a minute give or take." Rodney replied.

"In the meantime the Daedalus and Apollo can't use their beam weapons due to power requirements, so the traveler ships will need to keep the Asurans away from them. After the A.R.W.'s have been fired, we can beam in troops and scientists to secure the place, and then contact Atlantis to tell them to send in even more through the Gate." Rodney said.

"Well then, we will protect your ships and when you have fired your weapons we will help you secure the place and see if we can live there. But Sheppard, I do need you on my ship, we have an arsenal full of drones but we have no way of firing them like you can." Larin said.

"I'll we honored to help you out Larin" Sheppard replied with a big grin.

"All right, we will meet in 2 days before heading to Asuras, in the meantime I will contact Earth and ask them to prepare more scientists and soldiers." Carter said ending the meeting.

**January 9th 2008**

**Not far from Asuras **

As the Apollo, Daedalus and the traveler Aurora come out of hyperspace they are greeted by a fleet of about 9 traveler ships.

"Sir the lead traveler ship reports they are ready to make the jump to Asuras and are awaiting you orders." Major Marks said.

"Signal the fleet." Caldwell ordered. Major Marks pushed some buttons and nods to Caldwell. "All ships before we depart, I just want to wish you all luck and lets kill some machines. We'll depart in 30 seconds. Caldwell out."

With that the fleet prepared to jump into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 9Th 2008**

_**Space over A**__**suras**_

About thirty Asuran warships are in space as severall hyperspace windows open and the two earth battle cruisers, one ancient warship and 9 Traveler ships exit hyperspace all guns blazing on the enemy ships.

_**Bridge, **__**Apollo **_

"Sir, we have exited hyperspace sensors indicate 30 aurora class warships none of them have powered their shields, engineering reports that they are charging the A.R.W. and it should be ready to fire in 50 seconds. I am setting course for the planet." One of the people on the bridge yelled over the noise of the battle.

"Okay fire all rail gun batteries on the enemy's hyper drives but do not destroy them and fire the A.R.W. when it is ready, don't wait for my orders" colonel Ellis said.

"Yes sir, shields are down to 80% we are tracking drones coming from the surface they will hit us in about 40 seconds, the A.R.W. will also be ready in 40 seconds" major Gant replied.

"Well this is going to be a close one" Rodney's voice rang out over the loudspeakers.

_**Space over **__**Asuras**_

As the Apollo is heading for the planet the Deadelus is holding position just outside the battlefield, ships are firing on each other and 2 Asuran warships go up in smoke as they are hit by the drones from the Traveller aurora.

_**On board a**__**n unknown Traveller warship**_

"Commander our shields are almost finished we cannot take much more" a engineer said.

"Contact one of the earth battle cruisers and ask them to do an emergency beam-out!" commander katana yelled.

"when you have done that set all weapons on auto…" at that moment a bright white flash enlightens the room and the crew is beamed out and reappears on the Deadelus, just in time to see their ship go up in flames critically damaging an Asuran warship.

_**Space over A**__**suras**_

As the remains of the traveller ship are floating in space 4 other aurora's are being destroyed. Al of the sudden over 40 Asuran cruisers de-cloak and start firing on the allied ships destroying another traveller ship with all hands and damaging another.

_**The bridge of another traveller ship**_

"Sir, commander Katana's ship has been lost as well as commander Dinius' ship. Katana was able to ask for a beam out to the Deadelus and most of the crew has been rescued by the Deadelus." One of the technicians said.

_**Apollo bridge**_

The light is flickering and sparks are coming from several consoles and the roam behind the colonel's chair is seeded with small fires.

"Sir, five seconds to release of the A.R.W., our shields are almost completely gone only 8% left. We are taking damage to the outer hull, we have hull breaches in the port hanger bay. Sealing of all compromised areas." Major grand yelled.

"Prepare a emergency beam out but make sure the A.R.W. is fired, if we go down we should go down completing our mission, or it will all be for nothing." Ellis replied.

At that moment the A.R.W. is fired and the drones hit. The already weakened shield is barely capable of holding the drones unfortunately some are capable to pass true knocking everybody down and out.

_**Deadelus bridg**__**e**_

"Sir the weapon has been fired and all enemy ships have stopped manoeuvring. The Apollo has been hit by a lot of drones and their shields are down, they are not responding to our hails." Marks reports.

"damn, send in some people to the Apollo and start beaming our people down to the city and the ships in orbit we need to secure them as fast as possible." Colonel Caldwell ordered.

"Roger that sir, deploying boarding parties to the city and the ships as well as a rescue party to the Apollo." Marks said.

"Colonel I would like to go with one of your boarding parties." Katana said.

Alright, Marks beam the captain to the Apollo so they can help them to get back up their feet." Caldwell ordered.

"I am getting strange energy readings from the planet surface, they are consistent with the powering of the ancient stardrive and other systems required for take off." Carter said.

"Hold all transports! Find out what is happening and power our weapons and tell the other ships to do so as well." Caldwell yelled.

"Sir, the Asuran city ship is leaving its place on the surface and is heading for space firing drones and they are powering their hyperdrive, they will be able to jump into hyperspace in one minute." Marks said.

"Order all ships to engage the city ship, fire all weapons we have including our nuclear ordinance destroy it at all costs, they have been able to withstand one shot of the A.R.W. I don't want to take the chance they escape." Caldwell said.

"Relaying orders now, firing all weapons." Marks confirmed.

As the Asuran city ship leaves the planet 9 ships start firing all their weapons, the Deadelus with it's beam weapons and railguns blazing and missiles screaming out of their silo's. the traveller aurora firing streams of drones of which half are targeting the enemy drones destroying those and the rest on the enemy ship. The remaining 7 Traveller ships start their attack runs firing all they've got. After about 55 seconds the Asuran cityship opens a hyperspace window and attempts to get in, but just before they are in, the shields collapses and the 12 mark IX naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads hit the underside of the ship where the stardrive is, blowing big parts of the ship, and also disabling the hyperspace window, now with nowhere to go the ship is attacked again and is vaporised as another salvo of 12 mark IX naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads hit it.

_**Deadelus bridge**_

"Sir, the enemy cityship has been destroyed, the Apollo is also trying to hail us." Marks said.

"Put it on the main screen Marks." Coldwell ordered.

As the view of the main screen changes from an overall sight to the bridge of the Apollo, sparks are exploding all over the bridge of the Apollo and in stead of Colonel Ellis, Major Gant is sitting in the commanders chair.

"Major, where is colonel Ellis?" Coldwell asked.

"He has been seriously injured, he is in sickbay now but the doctors are not that optimistic about it, I have taken command of the ship but casualties are high, shields are completely burned out and we need to install complete new ones, the same goes for the Asgard beam weapons and sensors, hyperdrive is damaged but it should be repaired in a few day as are the sublight engines, both hangerbays are depressurised with big holes in the top, we have several decks exposed to air, because the sublight engines are damaged we cannot maintain our present orbit, and that's just the important stuff." Gant replied.

"Alright we'll ask one of the Traveller ships to go and support you with maintaining your orbit and effecting repairs, what is the condition of McKay?" Coldwell replied.

"We haven't heard anything from engineering but there are no hull breaches in that area." Gant replied.

"Colonel, there are three asuran aurora's which are about to explode, energy signs indicate that they all have one ZPM on board they should go up in about 10 minutes" Marks said.

"Send salvage teams to all three ships and tell them to take the ZPM's and download the ships logs, but make clear to them that they shouldn't take any risks." Caldwell ordered.

"Marks, contact one of the traveller ships and tell them to prepare to make a hyperspace jump to Atlantis, as soon as we have those three ZPM's we'll beam them on their ship and they need to deliver them to Atlantis so that they can make the jump here since the whole city is useless without a cityship." Carter said.

Ten minutes later the ZPM's are all on board the ships and just as major Marks predicted the three aurora's go up in flames simultaneous. Then the traveller ship leaves with the three ZPM's and orders for Atlantis.

_**Atlantis control centre**_

"Major, sensors just picked up a small ship, it's not a Wraith or Asuran ship, but it also isn't one of ours. It might be a Traveller ship." Amelia Banks said.

"Raise the shield and hail that ship in that order please." Major Lorne said.

"Hailing them now. They are responding, audio and visual, I'm putting it on the screen." Banks said.

"Unknown vessel identify yourselves or you will be fired upon." Lorne said.

"Atlantis, this is the traveller ship Hydrygo, we come baring gifts although they are far nicer when they are intact. We also have orders from colonel Carter, you are to power up your stardrive and al required systems to make a hyperspace jump to Asuras." Commander Garbly said.

"But we don't have enough power to make it even out of the atmosphere let alone all the way to Asuras." Lorne replied confused.

"That's why we brought gifts, as soon as we have landed we can give you three fully charged ZPM's, I assume that is enough." Garbly said.

"You have permission to land on the east pier, we'll have some people waiting for you and the ZPM's, will you be making the trip on your own or will you be our guests during the jump to Asuras. Anyway tell me what happened." Lorne replied.

"Well we destroyed 6 aurora class warships, and we have destroyed their city ship. We have lost 2 traveller ships and your Apollo has suffered massive damage, I believe that at last count over half the crew was dead ant the other half was injured ranging from minor injuries to severe trauma's. colonel Ellis is currently in coma. The ship's shields failed after a pretty big group of drones hit them destroying the shield, weapons, and several other systems. Colonels Carter and Coldwell are preparing the space for Atlantis and are setting up a defensive perimeter, there is a possibility that the Apollo will be scraped so that they can send the leftovers back to earth to finish the Phoenix ahead of schedule." The commander said.

"Well that's a lot to take in at one moment. We'll see you in a few minutes in the meantime we will prepare the city for takeoff. Atlantis out." Lorne said.

"Alright people you have heard the commander, new orders, prepare the city for takeoff and send some people over to transport the ZPM's to the power distribution room." Lorne said.

"Banks get me citywide." Lorne said to Banks.

Banks touches some buttons as she activates the PA system.

"You're on sir." She said.

"Everyone can I have you attention please. Just a few moments ago we have been informed by the Traveller ship Hydrygo that we have won the battle over Asuras, unfortunately they had to destroy the cityship in space as it tried to escape. The Hydrygo has several ZPM's on board, in a few minutes Atlantis shall rise again as it did about half a year ago and we will once again relocate the city, this time it will be to Asuras where we will land and connect with the rest of the city. With that good news there has also been some bad news, the Apollo has been severely damaged, we have over 50 % losses and the rest is injured, Colonel Ellis is currently in coma. TheTtravellers have also lost 2 ships, of which one with all hands and the crew of the other was beamed out just in time. I request everyone to pray to their own god or gods and pray for the souls of those we have lost. That is all" Lorne said.

"Nice speech sir." Banks said.

"Thank you, I'll head down to the chair room to fly the ship out myself." Lorne said and with that he headed of to the chair room.

Several minutes later Atlantis rises from the ocean floor and as soon as it is in orbit it enters hyperspace.

Several minutes later Atlantis arrives in orbit over Asuras, after some communication with the Deadelus, Atlantis is going down to the surface landing in the open area the Asuran city ship left behind.

_**Atlantis c**__**ontrol room**_

" we have landed, the walk bridges are extending from the other buildings and the power net is being connected with the rest of the city." Lorne said.

" Chuck dial the SGC tell them to prepare to receive the extra ZPM we have, and to send the reinforcements trough." Banks said.

"yes ma'am dialling the SGC now." Chuck replied.

As Chuck dialled the stargate, the ring started to spin and lock on the 8 symbols required to dial earth. As the eight chevron locked the big splash came forward from the gate and immediately retracted back into the gate.

"Stargate command the is Atlantis calling you from Asuras in the Pegasus galaxy do you reed." Chuck said.

"Atlantis we reed you, nice to hear from you we were starting to get worried." Walter Harriman's voice said over the radio.

"We just wanted to let you know we have settled down here and are prepared to send the ZPM trough so you can send the reinforcements." Chuck said.

"Alright the iris is open you can send the ZPM trough." Harriman said.

"ZPM is on its way, here from you in a bit." Chuck replied.

" the ZPM has been received, we'll dial back in a few minutes the troops are ready to go." Harriman said.

And with that the wormhole disconnected.

5 minutes later the gate opened again and codes were sent between Atlantis and the SGC after which the Atlantis shield was turned off and a constant line of scientists and soldiers were filtering through the gate. Just before the gate shut down one very special man came through.

"General O'Neill, what are you doing here." Major Lorne asked in full surprise.

" well the president allowed me to visit some friends help with picking names for the new ships, although he made it clear that there were no ships to be called enterprise. Did I also say I am here to promote some people including you Major or should I say lieutenant-colonel. Now if someone could ask the colonels Carter, Sheppard, and Coldwell to get their asses down here I'd be pleased." O'Neill said.

"On it sir." Chuck said.

Five minutes later the three colonels were assembled in the conference room and as O'Neill walked in they all stood at attention.

"Alright the president and the IOA agree that a command of this size cannot be ran by just a colonel so he has allowed me to promote the three of you. Carter I am proud to give you your first stars, to bad your father isn't here I am sure he would be proud as well. Sheppard, Caldwell you will both be promoted to full bird colonel. Colonel Caldwell will take command of the whole fleet although this does not include Atlantis no matter where it is, and colonel Sheppard will take command of all the troops in the Pegasus galaxy. Carter you will have command of the fleet and ground forces altogether." Jack said.

"Thank you sir." The now stunned general carter said.

"Don't sir me you're a general now as well." Jack said.

"Now give me an update on the situation in orbit." Jack said.

"The Asurans are completely destroyed they left us 21 aurora class warship most with some damage. We destroyed 6 auroras and three others were to badly damaged to fly ever again, we took their ZPM's and used those to fly Atlantis here. We have lost 2 traveller ships and the Apollo has sustained heavy damage we still don't know if we can patch her up. It will take at least half a year to repair her, the crew on board the Apollo has 78 confirmed dead, 7 missing assumed dead, 23 will be to severely injured to be able to work on a ship ever again the rest of the crew has suffered trauma's ranging from only a few bumps and braces to shattered bones, Colonel Ellis is still in coma and will be transported to the sickbay on Atlantis as soon as possible. The rest of the ships have all taken light to moderate damage. We were also capable of capturing about 40 cruisers those have little to no damage, and will be the first to be able to go into combat should that be necessary. We have done an overall sensor sweep of the city and it is impressive, we have found 32 ZPM's powering all the systems and 6 waiting to be used. We have also found 2 ZPM manufacturing plants but both were damaged nothing McKay cant fix, we haven't inspected the shipyards yet but preliminary scans show 16 shipyards capable of building everything except for a cityship." Colonel Sheppard stated.

"Wow, set up crews for the ships and repair them asap we might need some back in the milky way galaxy, the Ori are becoming a real big pain in the ass." O'Neill said.

"Dismissed!" He ordered.

* * *

**next an oversight of the new fleet and a huge battle starts**


	3. 3 fleet oversight

**AN:** **this is just a small overview of the fleet after the battle of Asuras. **

_**

* * *

Oversight T**__**au'ri fleet and command structure**_

**1st fleet**** ( The Mighty One)**

**Commander****: ****Colonel**** Brown, USAF **

**1st task Group**** (The Hammond Group)**

**C****ommander: LT. colonel Pierce, USAF**

**1 aurora **

**The George Hammond **

**1 Deadelus **

**The Deadelus**

**3 cruisers**

**The Texas**

** The America**

** The Europe**

**2****nd**** task Group (The Landry Group)**

**C****ommander: LT. colonel Zhing, Peoples liberation army air force**

**2**** aurora **

**The Hank Landry**

** The Carolyn Lam**

**3 cruisers**

**The California**

** The Cheyenne **

** The New York**

**3****rd**** task Group (The O'Neill group)**

**C****ommander: LT. colonel Collingsworth, RAF **

**2**** aurora **

**The Jack O'Neill**

** The Samantha Carter**

**3 cruisers**

**The Montana**

** The Minnesota**

** The Great Lakes**

**4****th**** task Group ( The Asgard Group)**

**C****ommander LT. colonel Davis, USAF**

**2**** aurora **

**The Thor**

** The Odin**

**3 cruisers **

**The Freyr**

** The Hermiond**

** The Aegir**

**2****nd**** fleet ( The Wraith Slayers) **

**Commander****: Colonel Stuart, USAF **

**1****st**** task Group (The Pegasus group)**

**C****ommander: LT colonel Larin, Traveller Space force**

**2**** aurora **

**The Lantea**

** The Asuras**

**3 cruisers**

** The Hoff**

** The Athos**

** The Ternia**

**2****nd**** task Group ( the Alteran Group)**

**C****ommander****: Lt. ****colonel**** Verheiden, Dutch RAF**

**2**** aurora **

**The Morgan Le Fey**

** The Daniel Jackson**

**3 cruisers **

**The Janus**

** The Merlin**

** The Ayiana**

**3****rd**** task Group (the Jaffa Group)**

**C****ommander LT colonel Johnson, RAF**

**2**** aurora **

**The Gerak**

** The Bra'tac**

**3 cruisers**

** The Teal'c**

** The ****Ishta**

** The Rya'c**

**4****th**** Task Group ( the Kelownan Group)**

**C****ommander: LT. colonel Clarcke, French Air Force**

**2**** aurora **

**The Jonas Quin**

** The Kelowna**

**3 cruisers**

** The Langara**

** The Terania**

** The Andari**

**3 fleet**** ( Protectors Of Atlantis) **

**C****ommander: Colonel Taylor, USAF**

**1****st**** task Group ( the Ida galaxy group)**

**C****ommander: LT. colonel Xi, Peoples liberation army air force**

**2**** aurora **

**The Valhalla**

** The Midgard**

**3 cruisers **

**The Othalla**

** The Ida**

** The Orilla**

**2****nd**** task Group ( the admiral Group)**

**C****ommander: LT. colonel Collins, USAF **

**2**** aurora **

**The Nimitz **

** The ****Halsey**

**3 cruisers**

** The Bismarck**

** The Nelson**

** The Chekov**

**3****rd**** task group ( the presidents group)**

**Commander: LT. colonel Broslov, Russian Air Force**

**2**** aurora**

** The Brezhnev**

** The Truman**

**3 cruisers **

**The Reagan**

** The Clinton**

** The Gorbachev **

**4****th**** task group ( the states group)**

**Commander: LT. colonel Grey, USAF**

**7 cruisers **

**The United States of America**

** The Russia**

** The Peoples republic of China**

** The Great Britain**

** The France**

** The Canada**

** The Germany**

**R&R please I hope you enjoy it so far.**

**AN: as you may see i am not that good with names, if you have any suggestions just mail them to me**


	4. Chapter 3

**June**** 3rd 1600**** hours**

_** Conference**__** room, **__**Atlantis**_

As McKay walks in the conference room the doors close, inside the conference room general Carter, colonels Sheppard and Caldwell are seated in the center of the table, and to both sides several other people are seated including Tayla, Ronan, Larin and some unknown people.

"McKay nice of you to join us how's the leg?" Carter asked.

"Sorry I'm late, had some trouble with my leg but it is getting better." Rodney replied.

"Well now we are all here lets get started shall we. Colonel Caldwell, what is the situation of the fleet" Carter asked.

"The whole fleet has been repaired and divided into 3 fleets each with 4 task groups. All the ships have skeleton crew since earth can't send that much people at once but for the time being the travelers were kind enough to provide us some personnel. The 1st fleet is currently in orbit after helping to evacuate several dozen worlds; they took out 3 hives and 8 cruisers without any losses on our side and only light damage. The second fleet has just deployed to search and destroy and search and rescue missions throughout the galaxy. The third's orders have not been changed they are still patrolling the system and making sure Atlantis and the mining operations are save." Caldwell stated.

"Why do you have so much ships In this system, you've got 2 fleets here and only one out there?" Larin asked.

"Well the ancient ships are very powerful but we are currently upgrading them wit Asgard beam weapons, transporter systems and such the first and second have already been upgraded and the Third is getting upgraded as we speak." Rodney said.

"What is the status of the production facilities?" Carter asked crossing one item of her list.

"The ZPM manufacturing plants are repaired and each is building one ZPM per 3 weeks we already have 6 extra which have all been sent to earth. The shipyards provided us with the ships necessary to mine ore from the other planets in this system and the asteroid belt, and no they cannot leave this system as they have no hyperdrives. The Shipyards are al capable of producing one aurora or 2 cruisers in 4 months. We have also found 2 shipyards dedicated to building small craft like the jumpers. We can convert the yards to produce 304's or 302's but we will need some time to do that." Rodney said.

"Larin how are your people and the refugees settling in?" Carter asked.

"Well in the beginning they were reluctant but later they accepted and they like the city and being able to move freely again. A lot of the men and woman are willing to join your military forces either in space or on the ground. Others are willing to help by growing food on the mainland" Larin said.

"Well that's nice of them we actually thought of getting a economy going by setting up some shops and market it will all have minimum prices. But they will get their own piece of ground to farm and they can sell it on the market or they can let someone else do that and with the money they make they can buy other pieces of land or hiring other people to do their farming. We will make sure no-one abuses this system and we will give those who have nothing enough to at least feed themselves. But all this is going to be addressed on another meeting." Carter said.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss today?" carter asked.

"Well since we have a very big city to protect we are a little bit overextended right now and "We don't even have a way to protect the farmers on the mainland." Sheppard said.

"I understand. I will put in a request for more troops in the next dial to earth, as a matter of facts I will do it as soon as this meeting is over." Carter said.

"I have no further things to say, anyone else?" Sheppard asked.

As everyone in the room shakes no or say no carter dismisses the meeting.

_**Stargate Command, same time**_

"Incoming wormhole!" Sgt Harriman said.

"Who is it?" General Landry asked.

"Don't know, no IDC yet." Harriman said.

"Sir we are getting a radio message, shall I put it on?" A technician said.

"Do it" Landry ordered.

"And those who are prideful, and refuse to bow down, shall be laid low and made into dust." The voice came over the radio.

"We've heard that before. It does answer some questions though. Sound full military alert and have the mountain sealed of, contact the president and request him to deploy several military units to the surrounding area. Tell the Odyssey to raise its shields and power up their beam weapons and ask them to tell it to the Jaffa ships as well." Landry ordered.

"Yes sir. There are Jaffa ships in orbit?" Harriman asked.

"Yes Teal'c brought them with him, his new command ship and several escorts." Landry said.

Several minutes pass by and all of the sudden the iris opens pouring Ori soldiers through.

"What the hell!" Landry said.

As the soldiers in the gateroom start shooting, the Ori soldiers only get one or two shots of before they are killed. Afters several minutes there are so much dead soldiers in the room that the Ori soldiers can take cover behind them and start shooting the SGC's soldiers, who retreat under heavy fire.

"Close the blast doors!" Landry yells.

Sir, Odyssey reports 3 Ori motherships just came out of hyperspace. The odyssey and Jaffa motherships are engaging, all planet based F-302's are launched and moving to intercept Ori fighters going for Washington DC and the SGC. They are coordinating their efforts with homeworld security at the pentagon." Harriman replied.

"SIR, we need to evacuate, now. The Ori are about to overrun this level." One of the defence soldiers yelled as he passed by.

"You heard the man, evacuate to the auxiliary control room, now." Landry yelled.

As the people in the room moved out Landry made sure all the computers were locked and had no connection to the rest of the network.

_**Odyssey, space over earth, same time**_

"Sir, we are detecting a hyperspace window, 3 Ori motherships, they are launching fighters, they seam to be heading to the surface." An officer said.

"Target the Ori motherships with the beam weapons and the fighters with the railguns, fire at will." LT. Colonel Mitchell ordered.

"Firing all weapons." An officer said.

"Sir, one of the enemy ships is heading for the planet, and is attempting to fire at Beijing." The navigations officer said.

"Plan a course to intercept, bring us right in front of it and fire all beam weapons at them" Mitchell ordered.

As the odyssey moves to intercept, the Mothership fires three shots before the odyssey can intercept them.

In Beijing people are just going about their usual things, when all of the sudden three massive yellow beams hit the city, impacting with the force of several nuclear bombs, destroying most of the city and killing over 15 million people.

"Sir, the enemy has destroyed the city, it's all gone." The nav officer said.

"Damn, how about we destroy that mothership before it changes targets." Mitchell ordered.

_**Free Jaffa Nation Geraks Pride**__**, Pel'tak, Earth orbit**_

"Teal'c, one of the Ori motherships just opened fire on a city on the surface; the Odyssey is attempting to destroy it." A Jaffa Reported.

"Fire all weapons at that Ori mothership, tell the rest of the fleet to engage the other ships" Teal'c ordered.

"Relaying orders." The Jaffa replied.

As the Odyssey is in front protecting the planet and firing its weapons the Geraks Pride turns to bring its main weapons to bear on the Ori mothership and opens fire with all she's got.

_**Odyssey**_

"Sir the enemy shields are dropping very fast, those new weapons on that new ship of Teal'c are really making a dent on them. Our shields are holding at 60%." The tactical officer said.

"Keep firing, we need to take them out as soon as possible." Mitchell said.

_**Stargate Command auxiliary control room**_

"Sir, the stargate has been shut down and has not been opened; the reinforcements are arriving and will be here in a matter of minutes." Harriman said.

"Finally, well it looks like we've won this round. Get me the feed of the battle." Landry said.

"On it sir." Harriman replied.

As one of the screens changes to an oversight to the battle in space everyone gasps.

"What the hell, they fired on the planet? What did they hit, how many casualties?" Landry asked.

"It looks like they got some shots of on Beijing; there are a total of about 15 million people in that city." Harriman said.

"My god, now we can't keep it quiet anymore." Landry said.

"Get me Mitchell." Landry ordered.

"I've got him here sir." Harriman replied.

"Mitchell, what the hell went wrong up there, why did they open fire on Beijing?" Landry said.

"One of the motherships went right by us, when we realized they were going for the planet we immediately moved to intercept but they got 3 shots of before we could intercept. We currently have destroyed 2 of them and the third will be gone in a minute." Mitchell replied.

"How are the interceptors doing?" Landry asked.

"The 302's combined with all the planes the air force could get in the air, destroyed all of the attack fighters. Little casualties on our side, but there was a pretty big dogfight over Richmond and a lot of planes crashed in the city and surrounding area. Estimated casualties say there are about 5-10 thousand deaths by falling planes and weapons fire." Mitchell reported.

"Sir, NORAD says that the last Ori mothership jumped to hyperspace. The defence teams report that they have retaken the gate room and the facility is clear." Harriman said.

"Mitchell, what is the status of the fleet." Landry asked.

"We've lost 2 Ha'tac and 2 others are heavily damaged and are attempting to land at area 51. Their flagship has sustained light damage but nothing they can't repair in orbit. The Odyssey has suffered moderate damage, but will be repaired in a few days." Mitchell stated.

"All right carry on report to me when you have some news." Landry said.

"Sir the White House just called they want you to attend to a meeting in the situation room they also request the Jaffa leader to be present." Harriman said.

"Alright send a message to Teal'c and ask him to join me at the white house and ask the Odyssey to beam me and Teal'c there." Landry said.

"Yes sir." Harriman said.

**2000 hours**

_**Situation room, White House**_

The situation room is filled with people including the president, the chiefs of staff and their aids. All the ministers, General O'Neill, General Hammond and several SGC personnel.

General Landry and Teal'c are beamed in by the Odyssey.

"General, nice of you to join us. And you must be Teal'c, thank you for your assistance today." The president said.

"No problem at all mister president, the Free Jaffa Nation could not have been formed without the help of the Tau'ri." Teal'c said.

"Well you have to thank Generals Hammond and O'Neill for that as they let the troops into battle against the Goa'uld. Now…"

As the president was speaking a white thing came down through the sealing and security personnel came through several doors with small firearms.

"Hold your fire, it's a friendly." O'Neill said.

"Jack who is this?" the president asked.

"Well I don't know her name but she's an ascended ancient." O'Neill replied.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, my name is Morgan le Fay, and I have important news which concerns this planet and maybe this whole galaxy." She said.

"I've heard some things about you and your people what is the message you bring." Hayes said.

"The Ori are assembling a fleet of approximately 40 motherships and several hundred transport craft, they will arrive in 26 days. The attack you witnessed today was just a trial."

"That's on June 29th that's not possible; I've got an appointment with the dentist." O'Neill commented.

"Your saying that an Ori fleet will arrive in about 3 and a half weeks what do you hope we can do to defend ourselves." Hammond said.

"Well I believe you have recently captured several ships in the Pegasus galaxy isn't that true." Morgan said.

"Yes, but it takes a long time to get them here, and I doubt they can gather enough ships to properly defend earth." Hayes said.

"Well they are capable of getting here in about 25-26 days so they might be in time if you send the order now." Morgan said.

"Mister President if I may, I will contact the SGC and have someone dial the gate and give the order to send a fleet to earth they might make it in time." Landry asked.

"Granted, you can use the phone in front of you." Hayes said.

" Mister president the Free Jaffa Nation possesses a large fleet some of which have already been upgraded with the weapons used here today, if I return to the council now, I might be able to gather a fleet and army to help defend this planet. Teal'c said.

"Do it, ask the Odyssey to beam you to your flagship or the SGC whatever you want." Hayes said.

"How many troops are we talking about Miss Le Fay?" The chief of staff of the US army Millard asked.

"The total amount of troops number around the 5 million." Morgan said.

"That's more then we can handle." Millard said.

"We'll try to blow as much of them out of the skies as we can and in addition we will deliver ground support." The chief of staff of the US air force Stuart said.

"Morgan, aren't you breaking your laws now?" O'Neill asked.

"No, this meeting was sanctioned by the others, since the attack on earth they have been shocked and now they see the treat the Ori are." Morgan replied.

"I suggest you start planning because this will be al long and hard fight for you." Morgan said.

After some more talking Morgan disappeared and they went on with other parts of the meeting.

**2015**** hours**

_**Control room Stargate command**_

As General Landry beamed in the gate was just activated.

"Sir, we've dialled Atlantis and General carter is waiting on the radio." Harriman said.

"Great, patch me through." Landry said.

"General Carter, you are to send a fleet to earth A.S.A.P. We've just been attacked by the Ori and Beijing has been destroyed. According to the ascended being Morgan le Fay there is an attack coming in about 26 days. She also said they have a huge army and a fleet of over 40 motherships, so we need those ships." Landry said.

"Damn. I mean, on it sir I will send the first fleet and the 4th task group of the third fleet, they will be under the command of Elizabeth Pierce." Carter said.

"Great do it as soon as possible and Sam we are equals now so don't sir me." Landry said.

"Okay I will have them leave in half an hour." Sam said.

"Oh and something else, tonight the president will inform the population about the program, he wants you and Sheppard to be there you've got one hour." Landry said.

And with that the gate closed.

**2018 hours**

_**Conference room Atlantis**_

The conference room is packed with people; on the wall are monitors for the commanders who couldn't make it in time.

"Colonel Pierce you have new orders you are to take your complete fleet and the fourth task group of the third fleet and head to earth. I just received word that the Ori did a probe on earth with three motherships, they will send a full force of about forty ships and they will arrive on June 29th." Carter said.

"Okay give me two hours and we will be ready to leave." Pierce said.

"You've got less then half an hour to do so." Carter replied.

"Then I'll better get started." Pierce said.

"Good luck, I will contact the 4th task group and tell them to listen to you." Colonel Taylor said.

"General Landry also told me that Beijing was destroyed by the Ori, now they will disclose the whole stargate program." Carter said.

"And in order to inform the population about Atlantis, Sheppard and I are required to be present at the conference." Carter said

"Well this is going to be fun, shall I pack my bags or will we be back in no-time." Sheppard said.

"No need to pack your bags these things will go on all night." Carter replied.

**2114**** hours**

_**White house press room**_

"Lady's and gentlemen, the president of the united states."

Instead of walking in he was beamed in and with him where the Generals Hammond, O'Neill, Landry, Carter and Colonel Sheppard.

"Members of the press I have a statement to make about the destruction of Beijing and a program that we've been running for a long time, I would ask you to withhold your questions till the end of my statement." Hayes said.

"In 1994 the air force successfully opened a wormhole to another planet by the use of a device called the stargate…" Hayes began.

After about an hour Hayes had explained a lot of the basic things about the stargate program.

"Now before you start asking questions I would like to introduce some of the people involved in the program. This is General Hammond, he was there when stargate command was started and commanded the facility for 7 years before he got promoted to homeworld security after several years he retired, and has now been called to duty as special adviser to the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The next in line is General O'Neill, he led the first mission to Abydos at that moment he was a colonel. After General Hammond got promoted he took command of the SGC before taking command of homeworld security after Hammond retired. He has been one of the worst criticised people but at the same moment one of the most praised persons in the whole program. Then there is general Landry current commander of stargate command. Next to him is recently promoted General Carter she is now in command of Pegasus command, she used to be a member of SG-1 for about ten years before taking command of Atlantis. Next to her is Colonel Sheppard, he was one of the original members of the Atlantis expedition, he was there when the city rose from the bottom of the ocean floor, he is currently in command of all the ground forces of Pegasus command. And last but not least." Hayes said.

All the people in the room are looking around because there is no other person in line and all of the sudden there was a bright light and Teal'c was beamed in.

"This is Teal'c; he used to be a first prime of The Goa'uld system lord Apophis. After Teal'c switched sides he joined SG-1 and after the rebellion to overthrow the Goa'uld was successful, he helped to build a new nation and now he is here as the supreme commander of the Free Jaffa Nation." Hayes said.

"One last thing, you are allowed to ask all the questions you want but for the correct answer you can direct them at these people since they know the most about it." Hayes said.

As the president ended his speech, the people started shouting questions.

"General O'Neill how is it possible for a disaster like this to hit us and in particular Beijing?" a reporter for the New York Times asked.

"Well, it is difficult to explain but I will try. Several years ago we've learned about the existence of the Ori, since we first met them we've been in constant combat with them. What happened today could have been al lot worse it wasn't for the Free Jaffa fleet in orbit. The Ori attacked with three motherships as we call them but don't confuse them with a Jaffa mothership. As our only ship odyssey was targeting one of the ships. One mothership broke off and headed for earth, and before we could stop it, it fired several shots at Beijing; the ship was destroyed shortly after it. We have also destroyed another ship and the third left. As most of you know there was an air battle over the city of Richmond in which we destroyed the enemy attack fighters, we suffered little casualties on our side but there were a lot of civilian casualties." O'Neill stated.

"Are there coming more." The same reporter asked.

The president stood up and answered the question.

"Yes there are more coming and they will be here on June 29th, we are already working with the nations of the UN Security Council to coordinate our efforts. In addition there will be a Free Jaffa Fleet in orbit to fight side by side with our own ships. About an hour ago the first fleet departed from Atlantis and will be here in 26 days, they may make it in time but they may also be too late. In any case we will fight and will not surrender since enslavement is worse than death."

"General O'Neill, how many enemies have we made out there?" a reporter for the Washington post asked.

"Well we have made quite some enemies and also have defeated several. The first is the Goa'uld, we have defeated them. The second are the replicators, also defeated. There is also the Aschen, wraith, Ori and several other small planets." Jack said.

The press conference went on for several hours and when it finally came to an end everybody was happy.

**June 4****th**** 0740 hours **

_**Situation room, White house**_

All the people who were at the press conference plus the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the commanders of all commands and several ministers are present.

"Well nice for all of you to join us, we need to talk about our strategies. General O'Neill I think you know most of how the Ori fight, so tell us." Hayes said.

"The Ori are trained to oppress the population of a planet not to conqueror one. When attacking, they use human wave tactics just like the Soviets did and what we've been trained to defend against. Their power lies with their manoeuvrability, since they can land anywhere we cannot set up a good defensive position, therefore we will need our airpower to A, take them down before they hit the ground and B, to make sure they can only land at a place of our choosing." O'Neill said.

"How do you want to keep certain areas clear of landing spots?" Millard asked.

"By placing SAM's and other anti aircraft artillery on those areas, and to cover them with airpower." O'Neill said.

"Where will they land?" Hayes asked.

"Well we cant tell, normally they land close to a village and they conquer it but this will be a different fight, but we can assume they will try to land at the SGC so they can send more troops through the gate, and Washington DC will be a prime target since the pentagon and white house are there." O'Neill said.

"What do you suggest we do with the people living in Washington, we can't evacuate them that would be a logistical nightmare." A minister said.

"Well, they might be better of in DC if the Ori are attacking it by ground forces since other city's risk getting destroyed." Carters said.

"What will we do with the first fleet coming from Atlantis?" the secretary of defence asked.

"Since we don't know from which direction they come I propose we split all our forces and send one half to the North Pole and the other half to the South Pole. It might also be smart to hide the 4th task group of the third fleet behind the moon and cloak them, the Ori will likely come out of hyperspace with the transports in the rear this way those cruisers can come in from behind and destroy as much as possible transports." O'Neill said.

"Will that cloak work?" Hayes said.

"Well a few months ago we paid the Asurans a visit by jumper and we only picked it up because it fired at us, otherwise we wouldn't even know about the cruisers." Sheppard said.

It might be smart to build a small command centre on the moon since they will look for it on earth they will not look at the moon." Carter said.

Alright do it I want daily reports of all branches of the military and let our allies know about this, we are going to need to fight together to win this one." Hayes said.

"George, I need you to oversee all this and make changes if need be." Hayes concluded.

As the days pass by more and more ships arrive in orbit and every soldier who has ever been in the military, is called back into active duty most of them are assigned to defend small cities. The SGC and Washington DC are fortified military check points are littered around key military facilities; aircraft are repaired and prepared to take off at a moments notice. More and more troop come in from the Free Jaffa Nation, and several other planets. Fallout shelters are being readied for use again; people have been given instructions on what to do when they have been overrun. Special Forces are preparing to go behind enemy line and set up small munitions depots throughout the country. Drones from Atlantis are being shipped through the gate and brought to the outpost in Antarctica.

**June 29****th**** 0340 hours **

_**Command centre Beijing, dark side of the moon**_

"Sir, the 1st fleet has just exited hyperspace." Harriman said.

"What's the status of the entire fleet?" Hammond asked.

"We have 43 Ha'taks in orbit all with their glider squadrons ready to launch. The Odyssey has joined the Geraks pride and is ready for battle. The 1st fleet is taking up positions at the poles, the 4th task group of the third fleet has entered orbit over the moon and has engaged its cloak. All the planet based fighters are ready for take off." Harriman stated.

"The silence for the storm." Hammond said.

**0450 hours**

_**Command centre Beijing, dark side of the moon**_

"Sir, The Thor reports they have a hyperspace disturbance forming close to mars."

"That's got to be it sound the alarm for all the force and have the first squadrons launched." Hammond ordered.

As the first fighters leave the bays of the odyssey a massive hyperspace window opens near mars. Over 40 Ori motherships come out and behind them are hundreds If not thousands of smaller ships.

"Sir enemy fleet just jumped out of hyperspace and is setting course for earth. The destination is orbit over Northern America." An officer reported.

"Launch all space fighters and have the fleet move into a defensive formation Over Northern America, tell Sheppard to wait for my command to launch the drones, tell all ships to open fire on my command." Hammond ordered.

"Enemy formation is assuming a v-shape attack formation with the transports in a second sphere formation." An officer said.

"All fighters have been launched and are preparing to launch fury anti capital ship missiles." Harriman reported.

"The fleet is in position. Enemy fleet will be in range of fury missiles in 10 seconds." An officer said.

"Launch all fury's as soon as they are in range." Hammond said.

"Fighters will be in range in 4...3...2...1... All missiles have been launched; they will hit their targets in 25 seconds." Harriman said.

As over 300 missiles hit their mark, shields flared brightly unfortunately no shields gave in under the immense heat.

"Sir, missiles had little to no effect, enemy is launching fighters." Harriman said.

"Tell the fleet to split up in groups and to attack the enemy formation." Hammond said.

As the fleet split in groups they open fire. Ori motherships break their formation and start hunting the ships.

"Sir the enemy line has dissolved, they are chasing the groups." Harriman said.

"Tell Grey she has a go." Hammond said.

"Rodger that sir." A com officer said.

"Attention to all units the sky is grey good hunting." The lieutenant said.

As the Ori motherships are engaging the allied ships the transports move on to the planet thinking nothing will stop them. All of the sudden 7 cruisers de-cloak and fire beams and drones at the transport ships. The unprepared Ori are being slaughtered by the drones and beams. The transport ships open fire with smaller weapons and manage to destroy the France and Canada.

"Sir, Grey has lost 2 cruisers and is unable to destroy the invasion fleet. We have also lost 14 Ha'tak and 5 cruisers, 1 aurora is heavily damaged. Massive amounts of fighters have broken through our fighter screen and are heading for the planet, aircraft are engaging now." Harriman said.

"Tell Sheppard he has permission to fire all of the drones." Hammond said.

As Sheppard fires his drones, hundreds of fighters are destroyed and several Ori transports are destroyed.

" The enemy is launching some sort of landing craft they are heading for Washington, the SGC, area 51, Moscow, Berlin, Paris and several other capital city's." Harriman said.

"Make sure they are intercepted." Hammond said.

" incoming missiles for, San Francisco, San Diego, Tokyo, New York, Baltimore, London, St. Petersburg, Sydney, Toronto, Vancouver and shanghai. They are moving to fast to intercept." A lieutenant said.

"Missiles have hit, all city's have been destroyed, there is nothing left sir." The lieutenant said.

_**Constitution **__**Avenue, Washington **_

"All right, we have incoming transports hold your fire till they are in range." Lieutenant Cole shouted to his man while checking his weapon.

"Sir there they are." A PFC shouted pointing u to the skies.

As the soldiers took aim, dozens of ships came in several were destroyed by SAM batteries but more were coming. As they land next to the Washington monument several tanks open fire but are unable to do any damage as the ships are protected by a shield. As the craft touch down hundreds of troops run out and start to attack the defence line only 20 meters away from them.

"OPEN FIRE!" Cole yelled firing his M16.

As the soldiers fire the first Ori followers fall. Then more and more fall dead. But as one follower is shot two stand ready to take his place. Soon there is no ways through the pile of dead.

"Radioman, we need air support, now!" Cole yells switching for another magazine.

"On it sir!" the Radioman replied.

"Sir we have air support incoming from the east E.T.A. 20 seconds its going to be a close one, I suggest we keep our head down. The radioman said.

"Everyone take cover we've got incoming air support." Cole yells.

As all the soldiers duck the Ori followers stand up and charge only to be torn to shreds by the fire from 4 A-10's, the A-10's guns blazing, drop their bombs and return to make another pass. As they turn to make a third pass 2 of them explode in a ball of fire. The other 2 A-10's break off and head north, chased by 12 Ori fighters.

"Bye bye air support. Continue firing!" Cole said.

"Sir, able has been overrun; we need to retreat to the secondary defence line." The radioman said.

"Everyone retreat to secondary defence line, now!" Cole shouted.

As the soldiers around him start moving Cole presses a button activating the mines in the trenches and then leaves for the secondary defence line. As he reaches the other trench, he turns around and can see several Ori soldiers jumping in the trench and immediately the explosions kill them. As all the Ori ships leave new ones arrive delivering even more troops.

"Radioman, get some artillery on them tell them we cannot hold our lines without support." Cole orders.

As the radioman relays the request, several Bradleys and M1A2's come in from behind and start firing at the Ori troops leaving none alive. After about ten seconds several Ori fighters fly overhead firing at the tanks destroying them and killing several other soldiers.

"Sir, the artillery is required elsewhere; we have to do with what we've got." The radioman said.

"Go directly to division; tell them that if we don't get artillery support in one minute we will lose the white house." Cole ordered.

"Sir, air cover in 5 minutes and we've got some apache's in 7 minutes." The radioman said.

"That isn't going to be in time." Cole said.

"Watch out air attack!" a soldier yelled. Soon after several Ori fighters came over on a strafing run killing a dozen soldiers.

"Radioman tell the colonel we are retreating to the white house. Everyone fall back to the white house." Cole said.

As the soldiers left the defence line another group of Ori fighters made a pass killing dozens of soldiers. As the fighters came around to make another pass they were destroyed, soon after that, 4 F-22's came over firing their cannons on the ground forces. When the F-22's were clear an enormous artillery barrage came down on the Ori forces and transports destroying several in the process. After 2 minutes of hard fighting several Jaffa death gliders came over escorting several transport ships carrying Jaffa. As the Jaffa ships set down hundreds of Jaffa came fort killing all the Ori that remained and securing the area.

All over the planet the Ori came, they fought; they killed and then were killed by earth ground forces.

**0746 hours**

_**Command centre Beijing, dark side of the moon**_

"General most of the attacks have been defeated, we almost lost the white house but we were able to hold it with the help of the Jaffa. The Russians were not so lucky the Ori captured the Kremlin and surrounding areas, they executed the president and all other present. Russian army units are now moving in to retake the Kremlin and are requesting air support. The Ori mother ships except one are defeated. We have lost a total of 32 ha'tak's, the aurora's: Carolyn Lam, Odin, Thor and Landry have been destroyed, the cruisers: America, Cheyenne, New York, Minnesota, great Lakes, Aegir, France, Canada and Germany have been destroyed. We have lost uncountable amounts of fighters and ground troops." Harriman reported.

"Sir, the last of the mother ships has altered directions it is coming right for us." A lieutenant said.

"Emergency beam out now." Hammond orders.

As some of the personnel are beamed away the ship impacts the command centre killing over 20 communication specialists and General Hammond.

**June 29****th**** 1900 hours**

_**White house press room**_

"Lady's and gentleman, the president of the United States of America."

As all the reporters stood up the president walked in gesturing everybody to sit down.

"Today we have lost a lot of good men and women, they did not die in vain, we have let the Ori know that we will not surrender, that we will fight for every city, for every street even for every house. Today our men and women in the armed services all around the planet have fought and in some cases died for their freedom and they have survived. We have made ourselves felt at last count we have killed somewhere near the 5 million Ori soldiers. We have lost several cities; this will only make us more determent. We will fight again and we will prevail, we will not stop until all our enemies are destroyed or have surrendered. Let us remember those we have lost today in our own ways. This enemy does not make any difference between race, colour, beliefs or where you live, therefore we should put aside our differences and we should fight together against these enemies.

Goodnight.

**1930 hours**

_**White house situation room**_

"All right general what did we lose?" Hayes asked

"We lost about 395 million citizens due to missile fire, weapon fire, crashing planes and falling debris. We lost a total of 670.000 soldiers world wide. We lost 4 auroras and 9 cruisers. The air force has reported losses up to 65 percent but most of that were old aircraft, the f-302's lost something near 12 percent. The Jaffa have also lost 32 ha'tak's. all other ships have damage ranging from moderate to severe. We have also lost command centre Beijing and General Hammond." O'Neill said.

"What have we destroyed?" Hayes asked.

"We destroyed about 5 million soldiers, over 40 Ori mother ships, hundreds of transport ships and all the enemy fighters." Landry said.

All of the sudden Morgan le Fay comes through the sealing.

"Morgan what brings you here?" O'Neill asks.

"I wish to congratulate you on your victory; we noticed that the Ori are very displeased. We also have a surprise for you." Morgan says.

The moment she is finished another form comes through the sealing.

"General Hammond, how is this possible?" Carter asks.

"Well when that Ori ship crashed they helped me and the others in the facility ascend. Apparently they want to help us by giving us training in all kind of things from training soldier to building ZPM's. I and the others have been selected to get all the knowledge and to be allowed to train you there's only one catch, it has to be on Atlantis or the planet Atlantis is on." The ascended Hammond said.

"We will also give you a database of planets which you might find useful for building ships or for mining construction materials for your ships." Morgan said.

"Well that's fantastic, we need to get started on that immediately." Hayes said.

"Colonel Pierce when will you fleet be ready to move out?" Landry asked.

"Apparently Atlantis has enough ships and is sending replacements, we need to prepare Atlantis for this sir." Pierce replied.

"Yes we do, General Landry have the SGC send a message to Atlantis to prepare the city for the incoming soldiers and scientist." Hayes said.

"We have already done that mister president." Hammond said.

"All right then, dismissed." Hayes said.


	5. Chapter 4

**July 5****th**** 2008 0950 hours**

_**Daniel Jackson, Pegasus galaxy**_

Lieutenant colonel Verheiden started as a pilot on a Dutch F-16, he saw his first action in Bosnia. Later he commanded the Dutch F-16 complement at airbase Kandahar where he met some American officers who were impressed by his skills to lead. He never really believed in space travel, at least not for someone from the Netherlands. When he was briefed on the stargate program he couldn't belief what they told him. Some days later he got a crash course on space warfare and the threats out there. Now he commanded the 2nd task group of the second fleet. He was currently on the Daniel Jackson, from there he lead his five warships. He just got a priority one communication from General Carter.

"General Carter, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Colonel, I have a special mission for you, we found a address to a planet where the weapon that can destroy the Wraith resides. It's the planet the original Aurora went to. I need you to investigate, be aware, we did a sensor scan and found 6 cruisers, normally that would suggest there are 3 or 4 hives in the area but with the Wraith civil war, we cant be sure." Carter said.

"I understand, I will drop out of hyperspace just outside the system do a better scan and then jump in the system and destroy anyone who doesn't eat vegetables on a weekly basis." Verheiden said.

"Okay, I'll send McKay, Ronan and Lorne to you, they will help you." Carter said.

"Alright, we'll leave as soon as they are on board." Verheiden said.

As the video feed was terminated Verheiden walked out of his room and opened a channel to the bridge.

"Bridge, this in Verheiden, contact the other ships in the task group and tell them to prepare to go into hyperspace. And If you see Ronan, McKay or Lorne beam them up, I'll be on my way to the CIC." He said. He then stepped in the closest transporter and pressed the button to bring him as close as possible to the CIC. The CIC was hidden deep inside the ship it was only used by a task group commander as the commander of a ship could use the chair on the bridge. As he walked into the CIC the marine by the door greeted him and his lieutenant gave a report.

"Colonel, I have the commanders on the line." His aid, a young lieutenant said.

"Very well, put them on the main screen." Verheiden said.

As the lieutenant pushed some buttons the main screen showed the five commanders of his task group.

"We have a mission, we are to go to a planet were the weapon that can destroy the wraith is located. Apparently there are six cruisers in the system and we think there are also some hives but we can't be sure. We will drop out of hyperspace just outside of the system, make a quick scan and then jump into the system. You might have heard about the mission of the original aurora, this is the same." Verheiden said.

"Do we have any idea how this device works?" the commander of the Ayiana asked.

"Not really but we are taking McKay with us so he can figure it out." Verheiden replied.

"Normally 6 cruisers would suggest 3 or 4 hives what are we going to do when we find 4 hives and six cruisers, we might not be able to withstand that kind of force." The commander of the Janus asked.

"Remember that we have equipped all our ships with a ZPM and Asgard weapons, that should be enough to destroy those ships." Verheiden said.

"Where is the planet located?" the commander of the Morgan le Fay asked.

"The planet is designated as M44-5Y9, I will transmit the coordinates now, we leave in 30 minutes." Verheiden said. And with that he ended the connection.

**1035**** hours**

_**Daniel Jackson, Pegasus galaxy**_

As the fleet enters hyperspace, Rodney, Ronan and Lorne enter the CIC.

"Doctor McKay, nice of you to join us, are you sure about this device and that you can fix it?" Verheiden asked.

"If the ancients build it I can fix it, it might take some time but I always fit it." Rodney said.

"Especially when he is about to die." Ronan added.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Verheiden said.

"Colonel Verheiden, you've got a nice ship here." Lorne said.

"Well actually it isn't mine I just use it as a command ship for the rest of the fleet, the crew just redecorated it. The Asurans didn't even have plants like they had on Atlantis." Verheiden said.

"Well I didn't like those plants anyway so it doesn't really matter, does it." Rodney said.

"No it doesn't. " Ronan said.

"We'll jump out of hyperspace in about 2 hours I suggest you prepare to beam down." Verheiden said.

**1240**** hours**

_**Daniel Jackson, Pegasus galaxy**_

As the task group comes out of hyperspace the screen changes to a view of 3 hives and 6 cruisers over a single planet.

"Sir, sensors report 3 enemy hives and 6 enemy cruisers in orbit of the planet designated as M44-5Y9." A lieutenant said.

"Well I guess we can handle that, get me the commanders of the other ships." Verheiden said.

As the lieutenant pressed some buttons the screen changed from the view of the enemy ships to the commanders of his own group.

"Commanders, we see 3 enemy hives and 6 cruisers, our cruisers will take out their cruisers and the aurora's will take out their hives. We will jump in 5 minutes." Verheiden said

As nods of acknowledges came in the connection was terminated.

**1245**** hours**

_**Space over M44-5Y9**_

As 7 hyperspace windows open two aurora's and six cruisers come out and start firing their drones, railguns, missiles and Asgard beam weapons on the Wraith ships. One of the Wraith cruisers immediately explodes under the fire of three cruisers. As the Wraith ships turn to face their enemy they launch darts.

_**Bridge, **__**Daniel Jackson **_

"Major, enemy darts incoming, 800 plus all heading for us." A lieutenant said.

"Order all railguns to switch targets from the hive to the darts, and launch some more drones." The major said.

"Changing targets for railguns to darts, launching 200 extra drones. Shields are down to 78 percent." The weapons officer said.

"The Morgan Le Fay has changed targets for their railguns as well and is also launching extra drones." The communication officer said.

"The Merlin's shields are almost depleted they are having trouble using their engines." The sensor officer said.

"The other two cruisers are taking up cover positions over the Merlin." The communication officer said.

"Most of the darts have been destroyed and the enemy is down to 1 hive and 2 cruisers." The sensor officer reported.

"Weapons officer fire all weapons at the hive." The Major said.

As the Daniel Jackson fires all its beam weapons the last hive goes up taking the other 2 cruisers with it.

"Sir the enemy is destroyed our shields are at 54 percent and recharging." The weapons officer reported.

_**CIC, Daniel Jackson**_

"Sir, the enemy has been destroyed, the Merlin has suffered severe damage and is requesting permission to return to Atlantis for repairs." A lieutenant said.

"Permission granted, what is the status of the rest of the fleet?" Verheiden said.

"The Daniel Jackson' shields are at 54 percent, the shields of the Morgan Le Fay are at 65 percent and the cruisers shields are around 20 percent, only the Merlin has suffered casualties, six death and five missing." The lieutenant reported.

"Very well, beam McKay, Lorne, Ronan and a squad of marines down to the surface." Verheiden said.

**1309 hours**

_**Planet surface of M44-5Y9**_

As McKay, Lorne, Ronan and a squad of marines are beamed down they start searching the surrounding area for clues of a ancient outpost.

"I Recognise this place, I took my grandfather here when he suffered from a disease called second childhood." Ronan said.

"We need to go in that direction, I'm picking up some energy readings." McKay said.

"Alright let's get moving Ronan you take the lead McKay you're second the rest will follow behind." Lorne said.

After several hours they reached a mountain with a door in it. As the team approached it the door opened, the team went in and was about to turn on their flashlights as the lights of the complex came on by themselves. As the lights came on it reviled a lab of some kind with several panels and screens.

"McKay, what is all this?" Lorne asked.

"Just give me a minute and I'll figure it out." McKay replied.

As McKay plugged his laptop in he pressed several buttons.

"Ah Jackpot! This is fantastic." McKay said.

"What is it?" Lorne asked.

"According to this, this lab belonged to the ancient named Janus, this facility can send out a subspace frequency that disrupts all Wraith hyperdrive engines causing them to explode when activated. This is a improved version although I don't know what was wrong with the original." McKay replied.

"Well try to find out what was wrong with the original one and if that is still happening with this version." Lorne said.

"Well this thing does have a side effect, but it is not a dangerous one. It gives of a certain type of radiation which does something but it might have something to do with that thing Ronan was talking about." Rodney said.

"How do you mean?" Ronan asked.

"Well that thing you recognised, it is part of the antenna to broadcast the signal through subspace and gives of that radiation." Rodney explained.

_**Bridge, Daniel Jackson **_

"Sir, sensors are picking up several hyperspace windows opening, it is consistent with the hyperspace window of a hive." A Lieutenant said.

"Raise shields arm all weapons tell the rest to do the same." The commander ordered.

"Sir, 6 enemy hives just exited hyperspace bearing down on us, they will be in firing range in 2 minutes. Enemy is launching darts." The lieutenant said.

"Damn, tell Lorne we have company and ask them when we can beam them out." The commander said.

"Sir, Colonel Lorne reports they need about 5 minutes to download the information, apparently it is a goldmine." A sergeant replied.

As the hives come in range of the weapons of the task group several missiles are launched, only to be intercepted by darts in mere seconds. The aurora's also launch several streams of drones, half targeting the hives and the other half targeting the darts. As the darts come in range, the railguns open fire killing dozens of darts. As the hives come even closer the Asgard beam weapons start to fire.

"Sir, we destroyed half the darts and have destroyed 1 hive, Lorne reports they are ready to beam up and ask you to destroy the facility." The communication officer said.

"Alright, beam them up and then destroy the facility. When that is done ask colonel Verheiden to let us get out of here." The commander said.

"Yes, sir. Beaming up the team, targeting facility and Verheiden has given the order to jump in hyperspace in ten seconds." The communication officer said.

"The facility has been destroyed." The weapons officer said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here. Set course for Atlantis, engage hyperdrive." The commander said.

"Yes sir, engaging hyperdrive now." The navigations officer said.

**1915 hours**

_**Conference **__**room, Atlantis**_

As the commanders of the second task group enter the room, Carter, Caldwell and Sheppard are already in the room and Carter gestures them to sit down.

"Alright Colonel Verheiden what happened at M44-5Y9?" Carter asked.

"Well as we exited hyperspace just outside the system we detected 3 hives and six cruisers. As we jumped in the system we opened up with all our weapons and immediately destroyed one cruisers and damaged another hive. As soon as the Wraith recovered they set course for us and launched about 800 darts total. After the aurora's used their railguns and drones to destroy the darts, they started to fire on the wraith again. In the mean time the cruisers destroyed 3 Wraith cruisers while the Asgard weapons aboard the aurora's destroyed another hive. After the darts were destroyed all the ships fired on the remaining hive destroying it and taking the remaining wraith cruisers with them. During the battle the Merlin was severely damaged and the other two cruisers took covering positions over the ship saving it. After the battle we sent down a squad of marines and McKay, Ronan and Lorne. They quickly found a outpost and were able to find some useful stuff but for the real value you should ask Doctor McKay about it. After several hours six enemy hives showed up. We packed our things up and left the area while we destroyed one hive and the facility on the planet." Verheiden reported.

"McKay how useful is the device you found on the planet?" Carter asked.

"Well, this thing allows us to destroy every Wraith ship that powers its hyperdrives. It uses a specific subspace frequency that only Wraith hyperdrives access. This means that the Wraith can't go very far and we can pick them of one by one." McKay said.

"Are there any side effects?" Carter asked.

"Well this is an improved version of the device, the original had the nasty side effect that it destroyed every stargate that is activated." McKay said.

"And you are sure this won't happen with the improved device?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes, it would need three ZPM's to power it and I would need to make some changes to our subspace antennas. It would take a week at most." McKay said.

"Alright, you have a go. Caldwell I need you to call back all the ships out there and prepare them to go out on search and destroy missions, if this weapon works we won't even need to evacuate them." Carter said.

"What search and destroy we only need to destroy them. Anyway I will call back all our ships and prepare them to go out again in about a week." Caldwell said.

"Colonel Verheiden, when will the Merlin be ready to go to battle again?" Carter asked.

"They should have completed repairs in about a week." Verheiden said.

"Does someone has something else to add?" carter asked.

"Nothing, well then this meeting is over, dismissed." Carter said.

* * *

**please R&R**

**i also need a new bata as my first one does not ahve enough time anymore. if you are interested message me.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_---Priority: flash priority two, urgent---_

_August 14 1354 hours LIMA_

_From: Sierra-Golf-Charlie SGC_

_To: CO of1st task group, 1st fleet, Hammond group_

_New mission. codename: Hammond's wrath_

_---Commanders eyes only---__Commanders eyes only---__Commanders eyes only---_

_1. You are to take your group into enemy territory and are to conduct asymmetric guerilla warfare on Ori forces._

_2 your goal is to disrupt enemy supply lines as much as possible._

_3. Target area is space around Dakara and Chulak._

_4. Do not expect reinforcements or help from allied forces._

_5. Until further orders your mission will take place over a period of three months starting at august 15 and ending at November 15. Mission can be prolonged._

_6. For resupplies and repairs you can go to Sierra-Golf-Charlie Alpha Site._

_7. Intelligence gathered by allies has supplied us with several targets which will be included within the data burst._

_8. You will have several Special Forces units at your disposal._

_9. Good luck and good hunting._

_10. CINC SGC._

_---End of message---_

**August 14, 1355 hours**

_**CIC, TFS George Hammond**_

"General Pierce, we have received a priority 2 message from Stargate Command." The comm. Officer said.

"Give it." Pierce said. She still couldn't believe that she was a general now. She had to thank the politicians for that, when they complained about the fleets being run by colonels, O'Neill just promoted everyone to the rank the politicians liked. O'Neill was now minister of defense as homeworld security was disbanded, he was causing quite a stir in Washington.

As the officer gave the message to her she started reading. Hammond's wrath, just the right name for this mission she thought.

"Major, prepare a meeting with the commanders of the task group in about half an hour." She said.

Half an hour later the 4 colonels, a major of the Special Forces and general Pierce were seated in a small conference room.

"I guess you are all wondering why you are here. We have received new orders. We are to start a guerrilla war behind Ori lines and do as much as possible damage as we can. We also have a group of Special Forces on board. We are to insert those forces on planets to allow them to sabotage Ori industry. Major if you will introduce yourself and tell how you plan to do this." Pierce stated.

"Well, I am Major Alicia West although my nickname is Red Cap. I just finished a crash course on Atlantis. I am thinking about doing quick raid against planets with small garrisons, thereby forcing them to take soldiers of the front lines to reinforce their garrisons. We will also need to find their weak spots and attack those. This plan will need revising as we go along with it." West said.

"What kind of defenses will the Ori have?" The commander of the Hammond asked.

"Well what we have gathered suggests there are 7 Ori motherships in the area but no satellite weapons have been sighted. We have not yet encountered ground based weapons capable of destroying ships in orbit." Pierce said.

"Is it true that the Ori can detect and intercept our transporter beams?" another commander asked.

"They can detect them but they cannot intercept them. Intercepting them can only be done by the Ori themselves and if they do that they will anger the Ancients. But to prevent the Ori knowing what, who and where we send our special forces we will insert as much as possible by jumper. The Hammond and Deadelus have each 12 jumpers, while the cruisers have 8 cruisers each." Pierce said.

"That many jumpers, I didn't know that Atlantis was already building jumpers now." The commander of the Europe said.

"Well, they are building 304's, 302's, aurora's and cruisers so why not jumpers as well." Pierce said.

"I've seen those shipyards; if you think they are the size of a Boeing plant you're wrong, these shipyards are 3 or 4 times bigger." West said.

"Anyway, we will leave tomorrow, for now we will be taking in supplies to last for at least 3 months and we will divide the Special Forces over all of our ships." Pierce said.

"How many soldiers will there actually be?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"Well your ship the Deadelus will carry only 60 men since you do not have may room for soldiers. The Hammond will have 90 men and several vehicles. The Cruisers will each have 30 men on board." West said.

"If that's all, dismissed." Pierce said.

**August 15, 1345 hours**

_**CIC, Hammond **_

"Sir, the Mothership is destroyed; cruisers are firing on the enemy fighters." The sensor officer said."

"Order the Deadelus and Hammond to fire on the enemy training camp." Pierce said.

As they destroyed the third enemy mothership that day the ships turned their attention to the planet where a huge training camp was located.

"Sir, we are receiving a message from the camp on the surface." A lieutenant said.

"Let's hear it." Brown said.

As the com comes to life a voice speaks, there are explosions in the background.

"Please don't kill us we surrender we are sorry for the attack on your planet, please don't kill us." A scared voice said.

"Open a line to them." Pierce said.

"Payback's a bitch you know, may you rest in hell or wherever you believe in." Pierce said.

"Nice words general. I was afraid you were going to accept their surrender." West said.

"Nah, I would never do that, not from those bastards. My kids lived in New York." Pierce said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences sir." West replied.

"Thank you Major, did you lose someone?" Pierce asked.

"My parents live in Washington so they were spared." West said.

"Sir, Deadelus is requesting permission to launch a nuke to the camp." The comm. Officer said.

"Let's end these miserable things that call themselves human's lives. Tell the Deadelus to launch 2 gatebusters." Pierce ordered.

As the 2 gatebusters launched by the Deadelus hit the planet the camp was destroyed.

"Sir, the enemy camp has been destroyed." A lieutenant said.

"Alright then, let's pack up and get our asses out of here. Tell the fleet to jump to waypoint kilo." Pierce said

"Yes sir." And with that the five ships jumped into hyperspace.

**October 30 1900 hours**

_**CIC, George Hammond, Waypoint beta **_

"Sir we have an incoming call from Stargate Command." The comm. Officer said.

"On screen." Pierce ordered.

As the screen changed to the head of Stargate Command.

"General, what can I do for you?" Pierce asked.

"The president has taken an interest in your mission after your last data burst, he wants an update report and so do I." Landry said.

"Well sir, since our last report we have destroyed 3 Ori motherships and 73 fighters. We killed around 7000 Ori soldiers in garrisons and 4 training camps worth 25000 soldiers each. We lost 23 Special Forces soldiers when they were ambushed. We also lost 2 jumpers and 3 F-302's. The Europe has sustained some damage but will remain with the fleet. We also destroyed 7 enemy supply stations mostly food and medical supplies. We are preparing to go in tomorrow and destroy an enemy garrison of a planet used to gather food." Pierce said.

"Well that's great I'll tell President Hayes tomorrow during the briefing. I can also say that the president is going to use this in a propaganda campaign especially that part of payback 's a bitch, he definitely liked that one." Landry said.

"How is the president by the way. Last I heard there were some law suits against him?" Pierce asked. Since the attack the president has been accused of several things including negligence therefore he was currently going back and forth between Washington and The Hague where the judicial and executive branches were seated. After the forming of the Tau'ri federation the powers were separated, the executive branch would be located in Washington DC where the pentagon would be one of several military command centre's. The judicial branch would be located in The Hague and the legislative branch was located in Geneva. This was all done to prevent the destruction of the whole government in one single blow.

"Well after he won the first case the rest dropped it since the charges were almost identical." Landry replied.

"I start getting questions if our ranks are going to be changed to navy ranks since we are a fleet?" Pierce asked.

"No, that is not going to happen the space fleet will take on the USAF ranks. Navy personnel will be able to move to the space fleet as they call it now but they will get an air force rank." Landry said.

"Understood general. Will there be anything else?" Pierce asked.

"No, general. Good hunting tomorrow." Landry said.

"Thank you sir. Pierce out."

**2100 hours**

_**Conference room George Hammond**_

"Alright since this is a Special Forces mission the Major may do the briefing." Pierce said.

"Thank you general. Tomorrow we will attack a supply depot defended by about 2000 enemy soldiers. The enemy has been scattered over the whole planet and the target is protected by about 200 soldiers. The Europe will go in in stealth mode and deploy several jumpers. The jumpers will carry a total of 30 Special Forces soldiers; their mission is to make prisoners for intelligence so don't kill everyone." West said.

"Are there any enemy motherships or fighters for that matter?" The commander of the Europe asked.

"We haven't picked up any motherships or fighters in that sector so it should be clear. But the Deadelus will wait behind one of the moons in the system and the rest of the fleet will be nearby." Pierce said.

"Sir are we just going in and grab some soldiers or are we staying for some days to conduct sabotage?" A SF captain asked.

"The whole mission will take about an hour. The enemy is to spread out to give any good targets for sabotage; the target is located in a village of about 15000 citizens. We do not expect them to be hostile or armed for that matter." West answered.

"Are there any motherships within an hour of the planet?" The commander of the Europe asked.

"Scans indicate we destroyed the last mothership in that area 5 days ago." Pierce said.

"Will 30 men be enough to fight 200 soldiers?" The same commander asked.

"Well its plain simple. An earth 18 year old who has had no training is a better marksman, give him an AK or M16 and he will kill more enemies than those soldiers the Ori use." West answered.

"If there are no more questions I would like to end the meeting and give everyone the time they need to prepare themselves for the day to come." Pierce said.

**October 31 0430 hours**

_**Bridge, Europe**_

"Sir scans report there are no contacts in the area." The sensor officer said.

"Alright launch the jumpers." The commander said.

As 5 jumpers left the cruiser the jumper cloaked and so did the cruiser.

"Sir the team reports that they are almost on the planet." The comm. Officer said.

On the surface the invisible jumpers touched down and each jumper deploys six SF soldiers, who immediately run off for cover.

"Captain, the other teams have reported in and the jumpers are taking up a patrol formation over the town." The radioman said.

"Get me the radio." The captain said.

All Units, move into the village and prepare to engage target report back in 5 minutes." He said.

5 minutes later all the teams were in place and the captain gave the order to attack. Immediately several machineguns started firing killing several Ori soldiers. The machineguns were placed close to the barracks as most of the enemy soldiers were sleeping there. After shooting several flash bangs in the barracks, several teams went in to clear them out and to make prisoners. To their surprise there was no one in there.

"Captain there is no one on the barracks." A PFC said.

"Radioman get me the Europe on the line, now." The captain said.

"Europe this is Charlie six, over. We have not encountered any enemy soldiers, the barracks were empty. Can you do a sensor sweep of the area?" he asked.

"One moment commencing scans now. " after a moment the cadet came back " Sir we discovered a group of about 200 humans 15 clicks to the north, they are heading away fro... at that moment the connection failed.

"What the hell, try to get them back." The captain said.

"Sir I cannot reach the Europe I can reach the other teams and the jumpers." The radioman replied.

"Get one of the jumpers to take a look at what is happening in orbit." He ordered.

_**Bridge, Europe **_

As the cadet talked to the captain on the planet the line was cut.

"Sir, the connection just went dead." The cadet reported.

"What, how is that possible." The XO asked.

At that moment the ship was rocked by impacts.

"Sir, 4 Ori motherships just jumped in orbit, they are firing on us although for some reason they haven't used their main canon." The sensor officer said.

"Raise shields, fire all weapons and signal the Deadelus and the rest of the fleet to come over." The XO said.

"Sir, shields are down to 25 percent, we cannot hold out long." The weapons officer said.

"Sir, I have the Deadelus on the line." The comm. Officer said.

"Deadelus we could really use your help over here shields are down to 25 percent and we have 4 Ori motherships bearing down on us." The xo said.

"Rodger that Europe, we will take up a covering position over you."

"Sir, I am reading enemy fighters on the planet; they are heading for our troops." The sensor officer said.

"Damn, ask the Deadelus to deploy there F-302's and jumpers to cover our forces on the ground." The XO said.

As 16 F-302's and 12 jumpers leave the Deadelus and set course for the planet the rest of the task group jump in and engage the Ori.

"Sir, I have the General on the line." The comm. Officer said.

"Put her through." The XO said.

"You wanted us to come over, are you throwing a party or something I didn't authorize?" Pierce asked.

"Sorry sir, couldn't help it, I had to invite those four Ori motherships, and it's just, they are great dancers you know." The XO replied barely holding his laugh.

"Well let's cut the crap and start killing some of those Ori." Pierce replied with a grin on her face.

"Where's your commander by the way?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue he still has not reported to the bridge I have already sent someone to look for him." The XO said.

"Sir, shields are almost depleted. We have lost forward beam weapons and drones are inoperable." The weapons officer said.

"Damn, break off and hide behind the Hammond." The XO said.

As the Europe breaks off the, aft shields give in under the bombardment allowing several shots to hit the engines.

"Sir, our shields are down and our engines have been destroyed we only have thrusters." The navigation officer said.

_**Planet **__**surface**_

"TAKE COVER!"

As most of the soldiers duck, dozens of blue bolts fly over their heads.

"Sergeant what is happening, who is firing on us?" the Captain asked.

"Civilians sir, hundreds of them." The sergeant replied.

"If they are firing weapons they are no civilians anymore and we are authorized to shoot anyone who shoots at us, so what are you waiting for, return fire." The captain yelled.

As the soldiers opened fire dozens of people started to fall but the crowed stretched as far as they could see, they were surrounded.

"Jumper one, come in, I need you to launch some drones into those crowds. We need to clear them." He said in his headphone.

"Rodger that Charlie six." The jumper replied.

As the captain took aim again her heard an explosion behind him, thinking the Jumper missed he grabbed his headphone.

"Ori Fighters! Take Cover." A PFC yelled.

As the captain looked back he could see a jumper fall down crashing several hundred meters away from them. Through the smoke left behind by the jumper came several Ori fighters, even more flew at high altitude.

"Jumpers 2 through 5 do not disable your cloak there are Ori fighters everywhere." The captain called in his headphone.

As he was talking several Ori fighters were destroyed by 302's and other 302's bombed the crowd moving towards them, killing hundreds.

"Charlie six, this is boar lead. I suggest you make way to the crashed jumper I am seeing some movement there, we will take care of the crowds." A voice came in over the radio.

"Rodger that Boar lead. Thanks for the help. All right Charlie, we are packing up here and we are moving to the crashed jumper." The captain said.

As the soldiers started to move another flight of 302's came over, this time dropping napalm bombs, toasting many enemy soldiers and starting fires throughout the area as most buildings were made of wood.

"Boar lead, remind me to give you a smoke when we get back up there." The captain said.

"You're welcome; I'd like a good cigar." Boar lead replied.

_**CIC, **__**TFS Hammond**_

"General, the Europe has lost propulsion and is in a decaying orbit. The 302's have been engaged with the Ori fighters, we lost one jumper; the SF's are moving to recover the bodies. We have destroyed 3 enemy motherships and the last is trying to escape." The weapons officer said.

"Can we rescue the Europe?" Pierce asked.

"No sir, they are already too far gone, their forward shields should be able to survive entry and maybe the crash but she'll be in one hell of a state after a landing that rough." The sensor officer said.

_**Bridge, TFS Europe**_

"Sir I found the Commander, he's dead." The lieutenant said.

"What happened?" The XO asked.

"Apparently he was following the battle from engineering; the whole section has been blown of the ship." The lieutenant replied.

"Sir, we are going to crash in one minute." The nav. officer said.

"Send out an emergency signal, where are we going to crash?" he asked.

"Not far from those Ori soldiers we found outside the village." The nav. Officer replied.

"Damn, tell everyone to strap down and prepare to fight our way out of this shit." The XO said.

As the ship entered the atmosphere the shields started to glow, after several seconds they were through the atmosphere and were directly heading for the surface. After some extra seconds the Europe crashed on the planet losing its forward sections and sliding on its left side. Dirt and trees were thrown in every direction as the massive ship slides forwards. When it finally came to a stop, the left side was completely torn open, several forward sections were destroyed and the whole ship was a mess.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" a cadet asked.

"What happened?" the XO asked.

"We crashed, so far we have about 15 crewmen alive most are gathered here we sent some of to inspect the other areas and to recover the ZPM." The lieutenant said.

"Were did we land?" the XO asked.

"About 15 clicks north of the village sir, why?" the cadet answered.

"Make sure everyone is armed, there are about 200 Ori soldiers around, they couldn't have missed our arrival." He said.

"I'll tell the rest of the crew." The cadet said.

And with that the cadet ran off to find a weapons locker and to find a way to warn the rest of the crew.

_**Crashed jumper, Village**_

"Secure the crash site. Make sure you have a clean view. Second squad, check the jumper." The captain said.

"Sir, we have someone alive here, she's in bad shape though." A corporal said.

"Sir, look at that." A PFC said pointing at the space.

"Jesus Christ, that better not be what I think it is." The captain said.

"What is it sir?" The PFC asked.

"Our ride." The captain replied.

"Damn." He replied.

"Sir I've got the Hammond on the line." The radioman said.

"Hammond this is Charlie six, is that the Europe?" the captain asked.

"Unfortunately it is, how is the situation down there." The reply came.

" We've got one dead and one alive though she's in bad shape, request immediate medevac." The captain said.

"Already on its way, as soon as you are clear, you are to destroy the jumper and take your man to the Europe, she crashed but survived. Your mission is to find any crewmen and to recover the ZPM after that you are to destroy the ship. Be aware we spotted an Ori formation in the area, about 200 men, we will also be sending down additional personnel to help speed up the process." The person on the other side replied.

"Rodger that sir, I suggest bombing this village to oblivion, they killed several of my man." The captain said.

"We'll take that under consideration captain." The reply came.

"Okay, Charlie six out." The captain said.

As he hung up several jumpers disengaged their cloak and landed.

"Alright get the wounded and deaths in that jumper and the rest of you get in the other 2."

As his men started to move he pulled out a satchel charge and put the timer on 2 minutes and tossed it in the open rear hatch.

"We've got two minutes to get our asses out of here cos' that jumper's going to blow." He yelled.

As he took one last look around to see if any of his men were left behind he climbed in a jumper signaling the pilot to take off.

_**Bridge, TFS Europe**_

The bridge was a mess, cables were hanging from the ceiling, consoles were dead, small fires were the only thing lighting the room. Several wounded were sitting against the wall.

"Sir short range radio's are back on, we just received word that a rescue party will be here in a few minutes." A soldier said.

"We've got company, sergeant find a hole in the ship and engage the Ori, we need to hold them of long enough to allow the others to get here." A lieutenant ordered.

"How many men have you found?" the XO asked.

"About 35 give or take, we already started to gather the body's so we can take them with us." The lieutenant said.

"Good thinking lieutenant." The XO said.

"Sir, we have boar lead on the line." A cadet said.

"Put him on the speakers." The xo said.

"Anyone alive down there, this is boar flight." The voice said.

" Boar flight, nice to hear your voice, we got a ton of Ori soldiers coming in, we got few friendly's just outside the ship. I request that you take out the Ori soldiers before they get to close." The xo said.

"Rodger that, engaging Ori soldiers now." The man replied.

As the sound of incoming fighters increased weapons fire could be heard outside the ship.

"Sir, the rescue party has arrived; we are clear to send out the wounded and dead." The sergeant said.

"Load in the wounded and dead first make sure we've got everyone, and then set the core to overload in 2 hours." The XO said.

"Sir, we've lost the core, it was blown off in space, we will need the ships in orbit to fire on it." The lieutenant replied.

"Alright, get the ZPM and stuff it in a jumper and have it sent back to the fleet." The XO said.

**October 31, 0740 hours**

_**Conference room, TFS George Hammond**_

As the commanders took their seat the major who used to be the XO of the Europe sat down in his chair.

"Major, if you need to rest, you can just say so, we can wait with debriefing you." Pierce said.

"No ma'am, I'll be fine, I rather have it over with now. The major replied.

"All right then, why don't you tell us what happened." Pierce replied.

"We came out of hyperspace did our scans and launched the jumpers. After about 20 minutes we were contacted by the ground team, they wanted to know if there were any Ori soldiers around. We did a scan and located them about 15 clicks north of the village. While we were relaying that information, 4 Ori motherships came out of hyperspace and immediately opened fire; they destroyed several shield emitters and damaged our engines. We requested the Deadelus to cover us but the Ori found a way around them and continued firing on us. After several minutes the rest of the fleet arrived and started to take care of the Ori ships. Unfortunately we still took several hits and one lucky shot blew of our back, after that we crashed. I can't really remember what happened on the planet; most clearly I remember waking up in a jumper to find myself on the way to the Hammond." The major said.

"Well the doctor said you sustained a concussion to the head. Well, I don't think you could have done anything to save the Europe, you did great. I do have one last question, where was the commander?" Pierce said.

"Don't know, I sent someone to look for him, apparently he was in engineering when it was blown off." The major said.

"Well then, I will contact the SGC and tell them the bad news, why don't you get some rest." Pierce said.

With that the meeting was over and the commanders moved to their jumpers to get back to their ships.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

** please R&R**


	7. Curahee

**March**** 28, 2009**

**Oval office, White House, Earth.**

"Mister President, we have a message." An aide said.

"What is it about?" Hayes asked.

"I do not know, but it is from Space command. Priority one." The aide said.

"Show me." Hayes said.

Hayes took the message and read it.

"Have the Joint Chiefs of Staff assemble in ten minutes in the situation room." Hayes ordered.

"Yes, sir." The aide replied.

Ten minutes later the Joint Chiefs of Staff were assembled in the situation room. As the president walked in they stood up and the president waved at them to sit down.

"As you might have heard we have a problem. General Landry if you will explain the problem please." Hayes said.

"After our victory back in July, the Jaffa have been trying to retake some important worlds like Dakarra and Chulak. Both planets have been retaken by the Jaffa. The victory over the Ori forces at those two planets were a definitely morale boost. Currently the Ori are amassing a fleet of about 25 Motherships and are preparing to retake Dakarra. The loss of Dakarra would mean a devastating blow to the Free Jaffa Nation. Teal'c has requested our help in protecting the planet." Landry explained.

"How much ground forces are we talking about?" General Millard asked.

"About two million soldiers." Landry said.

"The Jaffa can't handle that can they?" Millard asked

"No they can't, therefore they also requested some ground forces." Landry said.

"What do you intend to send?" Hayes asked.

"I think we should send the Hammond, Deadelus, Phoenix, Apollo, O'Neill, Carter, Denver and Pegasus. If the army would be so willing I also request the 1st, 4th and 5th marine divisions and the 2nd, 12th and 101st airborne divisions to be deployed to Dakarra." Landry said.

"You want to commit over half our marine and airborne corps to one planet! Are you nuts we can't do that." Millard yelled.

"I have to agree with Millard this time, we have no way of supplying that much troops." Hayes said.

"Sir, we have a way of making more stargates work on one planet, this would solve our ammo problem. And we have seven other marine divisions and 12 other paratrooper divisions currently in training. These units have already been trained in space warfare." Landry said.

"He does have a point there, but why do you want to keep the cruisers out of this battle?" Hayes said.

"In previous battles the Ancient cruisers have proven to be quite vulnerable against more than one Ori mothership. Sending them with the 304's and aurora's would be suicide." Landry said.

"All right, when do they arrive and how long does it take to transfer the troops to Dakarra?" Hayes asked.

"They will arrive on April 8th and it will take about a week to transport the troops to Dakarra." Landry said.

"Who do you want to put in command of the ground forces?" Hayes asked.

"I was thinking of general Winters of the 101st airborne, he has the experience to command multiple divisions." Landry said.

"Will General Brown be returning to active duty soon and if not who is going to replace him." Millard asked. Two months ago general Brown got severely injured when his control chair exploded.

"He will need an extra month to recover from his injuries. In the meantime General Pierce will have command of the fleet we send since she has done that since Brown was injured." Landry said.

"Will the ships be able to help the troops on the ground?" Millard asked.

"Not really, they might be able to attack things behind enemy lines but they cannot give fire support on the line. Their railguns have the tendency to miss their mark if they shoot into the atmosphere." Landry said.

"Is that also going to happen with the new LHD-311?" The Marine Corps Chief of Staff asked. The LHD-311 was going to be the new amphibious assault ship. Capable of bringing 2 marine brigades with full combat support to the battlefield.

"The LHD will not have that problem as they will get better computers and programming to compensate for a planet's Atmosphere." Landry said.

"While we are talking about the new ships what more will there be?" Hayes asked.

"We are currently starting production on seven new types of ships and one new fighter type. The first one is a heavy scout ship the HS-305. The second one is the C-306 it's a cruiser and is capable of taking more than the ancient cruisers. The third is the BB-307, a battleship but we have only just started to design it, we hope to have the first one ready in 2010. The fourth is the CV-308, a carrier capable of carrying 320 fighters, also expected in 2010. Fifth is the FFG-309, a frigate primarily used to defend larger ships from fighters, missiles and small spacecraft. Sixth is the LCS-310. The Littoral Combat ship will be used to patrol regions of space and to drop of small Special Forces units. Seventh is the LHD-311. It will be used to transport and support two marine brigades. The eight is a new fighter the F-312 Avenger. It is moving faster and is more agile. It can also fit in a gate and has a small shield; it is equipped with plasma weapons and is capable of carrying six missiles or bombs. They are going to replace the F-302." Landry said.

"When will they be ready to be sent into battle?" Hayes asked.

"The 305,306,309 and 312 will be ready this year and the rest will be ready after April 2010." Landry said.

"How far are we with those new colonies?" Hayes asked.

"We have constructed 12 mining colony's and 4 shipyard colony's, by the end of the year that will be doubled." Landry said.

"Do the Ori know about those planets?" Hayes asked.

"New Philadelphia was attacked two weeks ago but was able to defeat the two Motherships that attacked without losses or damage on their side." Landry said.

"What kind of ground support are we going to send with the marines and paratroopers?" Hayes asked.

"The marines are equipped with a modified version of the M1 called the M1A4 Abrams; it is capable of moving through a gate and has a small shield generator. It also uses a small naquadah power source. In addition there will be Bradley's and artillery available." The Chief of staff of the Marine Corps said.

"Well, I think I have heard enough, tell the divisions to prepare to move out and tell Teal'c he will have company." Hayes said.

"Yes sir." Landry said and left the room to request a beam out to the SGC.

**April 4 1200 hours**

**Dakarra Command centre**

"General Winters, it is a pleasure to meet you." Teal'c said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Winters said.

"I assume you want to take command of the ground forces." Teal'c said.

"I was hoping that would be possible. I need to be able to coordinate my troops with your forces so that we can set up a defensive perimeter around the capital and the stargate." Winters said.

"When will your fleet arrive?" Teal'c asked.

"In about two days, they carry a large amount of ammunitions and other supplies so that we can last a little bit longer." Winters said.

"I want to introduce to you the commander of the Jaffa ground forces, this is Bre'Lac. He has orders to listen to you and to follow your orders." Teal'c said.

"I understand you have ground based anti ship weapons capable of handling the Ori ships?" Winters asked.

"Yes, they will assure we have control of the space around Dakarra even if the fleet can't hold it. Thanks to some of your ZPM's they are also equipped with a strong shield." Bre'Lac said.

"I need to know where they are placed so that we can defend them. They will be a prime target for the Ori ground forces. I hope you can move them around." Winters said.

"We currently have them spread out over the whole planet to provide maximum coverage to protect the other city's as well." Bre'Lac said.

"We will have to redeploy them to the area around Dakarra, and for the citizens of those cities, they need to evacuate." Winters said.

"Why, I am sure you have a lot of good warriors under your command right, so why can't you defend the other city's as well?" Bre'Lac asked.

"We only have six divisions that is a total of about 60.000 man and women. The enemy has 2 million troops, the only way to defeat an army that large is to have them attack fortified positions which are defended by mines, artillery and other weapons. Believe me, that is the only way to properly defend this planet without bringing in hundreds of thousands of troops." Winters said.

"So you want to leave all the other citizens to their fate?" Bra'Lac asked.

"No we will evacuate them to the capital city or send them through the gate. How many troops do you have and what kind of training do they have had." Winters said.

"I have 80.000 troops, they have all been trained in the traditional ways but they have also have had some training from Tau'ri instructors. They do know how to fight a defensive war." Bra'Lac said.

"Alright, I will deploy 4 divisions, 2 airborne and 2 marines, the other 2 will function as a reserve force and some of their units will be assigned to the Jaffa forces to help them and to give them help with camouflaging their positions. We will make a protective bubble of about 90 clicks around the capital." Winters said.

"General Winters, I am sorry for interrupting, but if this will be your plan I need to inform the planet's citizens that they might need to evacuate or help the soldiers with building the fortifications." Teal'c said.

"Okay, we can use any help we can get with preparing our defenses. Teal'c are you familiar with the scorched earth strategy?" Winters asked.

"Leave nothing behind for your enemy's. I once saw a documentary on your history channel about the Second World War and the Russian campaign. "Teal'c said.

"Our plan is defensive and the fleet is supposed to stop enemy reinforcements from coming in and bringing supplies with them. Therefore we cannot leave anything for the Ori." Winters said.

"I understand I'll have the local garrisons destroy anything the Ori can use." Teal'c said.

"Unfortunately the fleet might not be able to hold the Ori off and if that happens we need those weapons of yours to protect the Capital and to prevent the enemy from getting their supplies to their frontlines immediately, if they land supplies it has to be on the other side of the planet so that it will take them a long time to get to the front." Winters said.

"If the fleet is unable to hold the enemy off, their will also be no resupplying for us is there, how do you want to get all the required supplies through the gate?" Bra'Lac asked.

"We recently made some advances in stargate technology. We are now able to bring in some extra gates and with a special program, the incoming and outgoing wormholes will be divided over those stargates." Winters said.

"And with some ZPM's you will be able to maintain the wormholes indefinitely." Teal'c stated.

"How much stargates will you bring in?" Bra'Lac asked.

"The fleet has seven gates on board. We intend to use seven for incoming and one for outgoing wormholes." Winter said.

"What do you intend to send through the outgoing wormhole?" Bra'Lac asked.

"The civilians and wounded we cannot treat here or who won't recover quickly enough." Winters said.

"You said you wanted to use mines? How are you going to deploy enough of them to cover the whole area?" Bra'Lac asked.

"We have some special weapons which are capable of dropping hundreds of mines in a small area." Winters said.

"General, the council wants to meet with me and Commander Bra'Lac. I assume you will be able to begin preparing the defenses?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, I'll have my people start on it right away." Winters said.

**April 8 1354 hours**

**Bridge, TFS Deadelus**

"General Pierce, I have General Winters on the line." The comm. Officer said.

"General Winters, what's up, any sign of the Ori?" She asked.

"Yes, General. Dakarra sensors report 26 Ori Motherships incoming in 4 minutes. The Dakarra defense force is already launching fighters and bombers and will be there in 3 minutes. The planetary defense weapons have all been powered and are now transferred to your control." Winters said.

"Thank you general." Pierce said. "Colonel Kruger message the fleet and tell them to expect company within 4 minutes and tell them to power all their weapons and shields and launch fighters as well."

"Already done sir." Colonel Kruger replies.

"Sir, sensors are detecting multiple hyperspace windows opening. It's the Ori." The sensor officer said.

As 312's leave the hanger bays of the Tau'ri ships, 26 hyperspace windows open en an equal amount of Ori Motherships drop out.

"Sir, we are receiving a hail from the lead mothership." The comm. Officer said.

"Let's hear it." Pierce said.

"This is Adria, Orici of the Ori. If you surrender now we will spare your lives and you will be allowed to worship the Ori." Adria said.

"Have all the ships and planetary cannons target the lead mothership and open fire on my command." Pierce said.

"Awaiting your order sir." The Tactical officer said.

"You are making a great mistake, I am the Orici, and I can not be killed." Adria said.

"Well, I don't think you will do well in space either." Pierce said. "Open fire."

As all the ships open fire the shields of the lead mothership hold on for far longer than any normal Motherships would do, but in the end it makes no difference. The mothership is destroyed and both fleets are engaging each other.

"Sir, we have destroyed the lead mothership and the fleet is retargeting." The tactical officer said.

"Sir, the Samantha Carter has just lost propulsion and weapons and is taking heavy damage." The comm. Officer said.

"Have them beam to the surface and tell the rest of the fleet to split up in pairs, tell the Hammond and O'Neill to pair up and make a charge through the middle of their formation." Pierce ordered.

As the fleet splits up several squadrons of Ori transports break through the fighter screen and head for the planet. As the Hammond and O'Neill storm through the Ori fleet firing drones, the Hammond's shields fail and the ship is destroyed in a huge explosion damaging the O'Neill and destroying 2 Ori Motherships.

"Sir, The Hammond has been lost with all hands and the O'Neill has suffered damage. The Denver is also evacuating and has set course for an enemy mothership." The sensor officer said.

"Damn, tell the fighters to take out the transports, the planetary cannons will target these five Motherships, we will target those four and the bombers will finish every ship with low shields." Pierce said.

As twelve more Motherships are destroyed another 304 goes up in flames taking its crew with it.

"Sir, the Pegasus has been lost and the Apollo and phoenix report that their shields are almost depleted as are ours." The sensor officer said.

"Tell the fleet to jump to Chulak for repairs and rearming. Tell the fighters and bombers to retreat to the planet to help the ground forces. Now get me General Winters." Pierce said.

"General Peirce what is happening out there?" Winters asked.

"We have lost this battle I'm afraid. We will retreat to Chulak to repair and rearm and to get some reinforcements; I am sending the fighters and bombers down to you to help you out." Pierce said.

"Roger that, see you later." Winters said.

"I hope so." Pierce said. "Major tells the fleet to get out of here and do the same." Peirce said.

"Yes sir." The nav officer said.

As some more missiles were launched the remaining 304's entered hyperspace and left the space over Dakarra for the Ori. Some Motherships tried to get closer to the planet but soon found out that it would be way to dangerous.

**1422 hours**

**Dakarra command centre**

"General, the Fleet has jumped away. The fighters and bombers are landing on our airfields. The planetary cannons are providing covering fire and the shield is active and at 99 percent." A Radar operator said.

"The president is waiting for a briefing." A lieutenant said.

"Put him on." Winters said.

"General Winters, what happened out there?" Hayes asked.

"Somehow we lost the space battle. We lost all the aurora's and two 304's. Pierce pulled the rest of the fleet out." Winters said.

"How many servicemen did we loose?" Hayes asked.

"The Hammond and the Pegasus have been lost with all hands. The O'Neill, Carter and Denver were able to send some personnel down. Total death toll is around the 700 including the pilots of the fighters and bombers." Winters said.

"General, I wish you the best of luck and may god be with you. Hold the line out there." Hayes said.

"Thank you sir, we'll do." Winters said.

**1500 hours**

**White house press room**

"Lady's and gentlemen of the press. Minister of Defense O'Neill has a statement to make. I request you to hold your questions until he is done." The white house speaker said.

"I have a statement to make of the Battle over Dakarra. Recently we got word that the Ori were going to attack the recently recaptured planet of Dakarra. In response we sent several ships and six army divisions. A little bit over an hour ago the enemy arrived in force. They took out three aurora class warships and 2 304's after the destruction of those ships the other three pulled back. The aurora Hammond and the 304 Pegasus have both been lost with all hands and the Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill and Denver were also destroyed partially with their crew. We lost a total of 700 crewmembers. Currently the enemy is attacking the capital city of Dakarra but our divisions are capable of holding them of. We also suspect that we destroyed the Ori flagship and their leader Adria." O'Neill said. as soon as O'Neill was done with his speech the reporters started to yell their questions.

"Sir, how many soldiers do we have on Dakarra?" A news reporter asked.

"We have a total of six divisions worth about 60.000 soldiers. We also have the support of the Local Jaffa Garrison counting 80.000 troops." O'Neill said.

"Was there bad leadership involved?" Another reporter asked.

"No, General Pierce only had eight ships under her command while she had 26 opposing Motherships. They were able to destroy 18 Motherships before they were forced to retreat." O'Neill said.

"You said that we have six divisions at Dakarra, can you disclose which ones?" A reporter asked.

"We have the 1st, 4th and 5th marine divisions and the 2nd, 12th and 101st airborne divisions on Dakarra." O'Neill said.

"Who is the commander of this army?" A reporter asked.

"General Winters is in total command of the Tau'ri and Jaffa forces on the planet." O'Neill said.

As a white house employee said something to O'Neill, Jack walked of the podium and the white house employee told the reporters that the conference was over.

**1526 hours**

**White house situation room**

"Mister President, if I may, what the hell is going on?" O'Neill asked the moment he stormed into the situation room.

"Good afternoon Jack. We recently got some extra information from Dakarra." Hayes explained.

"The Ori made a direct attack on the capital. They sent about 2000 landing craft, the fighters immediately engaged and destroyed quite some but some were capable of breaking through and smashed on the shield over the capital. The rest of the landing craft landed outside our lines and in the charge we killed about 90.000 soldiers. The estimated death toll on the Ori side is 400.000. We lost 400 soldiers and 27 F-312's. This counts as a total success. Immediately after the failed attack the Ori landed more troops outside our range of fire and are now preparing to attack again." Landry reported.

"Have the family's of those who we've lost been notified?" Hayes asked.

"We're working on it right now; we think we'll be done by the end of the day." Landry said.

"How are you going to replace those losses?" O'Neill asked.

"The two divisions that are in reserve will supply new squads and they will receive new squads from earth." Landry said.

"Do they already know when the next attack will take place?" O'Neill asked.

"They have no idea but there haven't been any sightings of troops landing on the other side of the planet." Landry said.

**April 9 0425 hours**

**Easy Company 2/506 PIR 101****st**** Airborne, Hill 209 (Curahee), south side of the Capital, Dakarra **

"Lieutenant, Battalion reports that enemy landing craft have been sighted entering the atmosphere, ATA 6 minutes." The Radioman said.

"Alright. Everyone, listen up; we've got incoming ATA 6 minutes. I want all of you to get to your foxholes and prepare to fight." Lieutenant Speirs said.

As the men followed the lieutenants orders weapons were loaded and new rounds were put in. Several minutes later a buzzing sound could be heard. It indicated that enemy transports were coming down.

**SSgt's Lipton, Malarkey and Guernere's foxhole **

"Malarkey, you checked the Minimi?" Lipton asked.

"Sure did Lip, it's ready to go." Malarkey replied.

"That's good to know as we've got company." Guernere said.

**Easy company CP**

"Sir, we've got incoming, they are at 700 meters from our forward posts." The radioman said.

"Tell Lipton to look for an enemy commander and shoot him after that the rest is allowed to fire at will." Spiers said.

**SSgt's Lipton, Malarkey and Guernere's foxhole **

"Lipton, get your sniper rifle and take out their commander." The radioman said over the radio.

As Lipton grabbed his M95 he put it on the edge of the foxhole and scouted the area for a commander. The moment he found one he squeezed the trigger and the .50 round destroyed the man's head. Before the body hit the ground a dozen other Soldiers were killed by a wall of fire from Easy Company.

"CURAHEE." Lipton yelled.

**Easy company CP**

"Sir, the enemy is pushing forwards, the forward posts request some support." The radioman said.

"What do we have available?" Spiers asked.

"We only have the company mortars; the rest is tied up elsewhere." The operations officer said.

"Put them on it." Spiers ordered.

As the radioman relayed the orders to the mortar teams several mortars were fired and exploded in the ranks of the Ori killing dozens and injuring even more.

"Sir, Lipton reports that the mortars killed about 100 enemy soldiers and wounded another 200, we've got 600 man incoming and it is getting close now." The radioman said.

"Have the mortars keep firing." Spiers ordered.

**SSgt's Lipton, Malarkey and Guernere's foxhole**

"Looks like this fight is over Lip. any of you hit?" Guernere asked.

"Nope, just shooting the last Ori suckers." Lipton replied.

"No wounds here Bill." Malarkey said.

"Alright, contact Spiers and tell him this fight is over." Malarkey said to Lipton.

**Easy company CP**

"Sir, Lipton reports that the enemy has been defeated." The radioman said.

"Any losses?" Spiers asked.

"Loraine and Hall have been killed by an Ori grenade, we also have some wounded but nothing serious, Doc Roe is patching them up as we speak." The radioman said.

"Have first and second platoon clear the enemy's and make sure they are all dead. Have them gather their weapons and make a big pile of the enemy dead and then burn them. Third platoon will provide cover with stingers." Spiers said.

**Dakarra command centre**

"General, Curahee reports that they have killed about six thousand enemy soldiers and they are now clearing the battlefield." The Comm. officer said.

"General, I have a present of the Tok'ra, these are tunneling crystals, but they have been modified for your use in the field." Bra'Lac said.

"That's very nice of them, we'll first deploy them at hill Curahee, the enemy seems to be massing the bulk of their attacks on that hill." Winters said.

"General, we just received word from Stargate command. The Nox homeworld and the hebridians have just been attacked by a massive Ori fleet. The Nox have suffered heavy losses but were able to fend the Ori off. The Hebridians had more luck, as there was a coalition fleet in orbit." The comm. Officer said. The Hebridian homeworld has huge shipyards which are used to build many coalition warships. The Nox did not want to get involved in a war but were kind enough to provide medicines and other peaceful technology.

"That means there won't be any rescue fleet coming." Winters said.

"Correct sir, The SGC also says that you are to report to Washington and have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the president." The comm. Officer said.

"Sir, I have Colonel Sink on the line." The radioman said.

"Curahee, Colonel, what's up?" Winters asked.

"Curahee to you sir. When we cleared the battlefield we found some top secret documents, they are already on their way." Sink said.

"Alright, thank you colonel. Curahee." Winters said.

"Nice to know you still know the Motto of your old regiment sir. Curahee." Sink said.

**April 9 1345 hours**

**White House situation room**

"General Winters come in, we've been waiting for you, take a seat." Hayes said.

"Sorry sir, I got caught up in traffic, hundreds of Jaffa are evacuating Dakarra after the initial attacks." Winters said.

"General, I heard you had some top secret information?" Landry asked.

"Yes, we found it after an attack. In the map we found plans and schedules for supply and attacks on our troops throughout the galaxy." Winters said.

"That sounds great." Landry said.

"It is. Now, what we've actually called you about is this. We are going to replace the airborne and marine divisions by several infantry and armor divisions. This discussion was made as the troops we have on Dakarra were only a temporarily solution. Marines and Para's aren't meant for defense but for Offensive actions. O'Neill said.

"You're units will be training other units to help them fight the Ori. After that they will be assigned to the first amphibious space assault army. You will be in command of it." Hayes said.

"Thank you sir." Winters said.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: the next part, enjoy it.**

**AN: i still need a beta ai you are interested PM me please.**

* * *

**July 12 2300 hours**** 2009**

**Bridge, TFS Mississippi ****Langaran Orbit**

"Colonel, these are the latest reports of the Kelownan, Andari and Tarranian military positions." The tactical officer said as he handed a report to Colonel Kay.

"Thank you Lieutenant, anything special?" Kay asked.

"Not really sir." The Tactical officer said.

"Comm. officer, what has happened in the Galaxy today?" Kay asked the comm. Officer.

"The fleet has successfully defended Chulak against another attack. Hebridian is also expecting an attack in two days and fleet elements have been dispatched. The Ori forces on Dakarra have also been reinforced by about 200.000 troops, the 4th army is currently holding them of." The Comm. officer said.

As a door opens Jonas Quinn enters the bridge.

"Mister Quinn, what brings you here?" Kay asked.

"Your comm. Officer was kind enough to allow me to use one of your subspace communication devices to contact General Carter; we discussed some things about the stargate and naquadria." Jonas said.

"And what did you find out?" Kay asked.

"Well, I was able to give General Carter some advice on how to interface multiple stargates on one planet." Jonas said.

"That sounds useful. Do you want to be sent back to the surface or will you remain here for the night?" Kay asked.

"I was hoping I could take a look at some of your systems, they are really incredible." Jonas said.

"Alright, make sure the tech guys know you are looking at it because they can get a little bit overprotective." Kay said.

"Alright I will." Jonas said.

"Sir I am detecting a hyperspace window opening." The sensor officer said.

"Raise the shield, power up the weapons and sound full quarters." Kay ordered.

"Sir, two Ori motherships have dropped out of hyperspace, they are powering weapons." The sensor officer said.

"Tactical, open fire at will, take those bastards down." Kay said.

As the Mississippi opened fire with their railguns and missiles, the 2 Asgard beam weapons fired on the nearest mothership. After several hits the Ori fired their beams at the Mississippi one missed and the other hit the Asgard weapons knocking then out.

"Sir, the enemy's shields are down to 45 percent but our Asgard weapons have just been knocked out. Our own shields are at 60 percent and dropping." The Tactical officer said.

"Contact the Kelownan government, inform them of our situation and tell them that we'll be back." Kay said.

"Colonel, can I stay here?" Jonas asked.

"I don't have a way to send you back anyway." Kay said.

"Sir, the enemy is launching fighters and our shields are at 25 percent. We are taking damage to the outer hull." The tactical officer said.

"Major, plot a course for Earth and engage the Hyperdrive." Kay ordered.

"Hyperdrive, Yes sir. Engaging now." The major said.

As the Mississippi left orbit the two Motherships took up position over Andari and their fighters started to descent through the atmosphere.

**2312 hours**

**Kelowna**** command centre**

"Prime Minister Valos, we just got a message from the Mississippi." The comm. Officer said.

"What does it say?" Valos asked.

"They were attacked by the Ori and were forced to leave orbit. They say they will be back." The officer said.

"Set our military at DEFCON 2 and contact the Andari and Terrania prime ministers." Valos said.

"They are already on the line." The comm. Officer said.

"Prime ministers. I just received word from the Tau'ri ship Mississippi, the Ori just jumped in orbit and forced the Mississippi to leave. As of this moment we have no defence against an orbital attack. I have already set Kelownan military forces to DEFCON 2 I suggest you do the same." Valos said.

"Valos, we have already made a deal with the Ori, we will destroy any opposition on this planet and the People of the Andari Federation will ascend to a higher plane of existence." The Andari Federation Prime Minister Kanol said.

"What, you know the Ori do not let their followers Ascend." Valos said.

"Kanos, in the name of the Terranians I would like to surrender to you." The Terranian leader said.

"I accept your surrender. Valos, I would be wise for you to do the same." Kanol said.

"We will never surrender to Andari, Terrania or any other foreign nation. We will fight to the dead. Valos said.

"Terminate the transmission." Valos said to the comm. Officer.

"Transmission terminated sir." The comm. Officer said.

"Get me the stargate contingent, have them dial Earth and request an audience with the leader of their Stargate command." Valos said.

**2322 hours**

**Stargate command, Cheyenne mountain complex, Earth**

"Incoming wormhole, General Landry to the Control room." Harriman said.

"What is it Walter?" Landry asked.

"It's the Kelownans; they request an audience with you." Harriman said.

"Put them on." Landry said.

"Stargate command this is Prime Minister Valos of the Kelownan government. Can you hear me?" Valos said.

"Prime Minister Valos, this is General Landry of stargate command, what do you need?" Landry asked.

"Your ship was recently attacked by the Ori and left orbit. Immediate afterwards I found out that the Andari Federation Joined the Ori and the Terranians surrendered to them. We request immediate help or we will not be able to defend ourselves." Valos said.

"What kind of help do you need?" Landry asked.

"Anything you can spare, troops, weapons, planes, tanks everything that can help us defend ourselves and maybe destroy our enemy's." Valos said.

"I will contact my superiors and discuss this matter with them, I will contact you soon." Landry said.

"Thank you General, we will be waiting for your response." Valos said.

"Connection is terminated sir." Harriman said.

"Contact the Ticonderoga, have them beam me to the White house situation room and have the Joint Chiefs of Staff assemble there as well as the cabinet and the president." Landry said.

"Yes sir." Harriman said.

**White house situation room**

"General, I assume there is a reason why you had me beamed away at the birthday party of my daughter." Hayes said.

"Yes sir there is. We just received word from the Kelownan government, the Mississippi was attacked by two Ori Motherships and was forced to leave orbit. The Andari are joining up with the Ori and the Terranians have already surrendered. The Kelownans have requested help in any way we can give it to them." Landry said.

"General, why would we care for a world which is in comparison in the mid forties?" Hayes asked.

"Well, we need to fight the Ori somewhere and the Kelownans have a good infrastructure. The Kelownans have some of the Largest Naquadria reserves in the entire galaxy. This would make it worth fighting for. O'Neill said.

"How would you like to defend them?" Hayes asked.

"We could send them some divisions and some of our old fighters, like f-15's F-16's and that sort of things." The air force chief of staff said.

"A few divisions aren't going to cut it. The Andari alone already have about 500 divisions and the Terranians have about 300 divisions, together, that is about 7 million soldiers, and then we are not counting their logistical troops and reserves. And for the fighters, their pilots would need to be trained in flying them and that would take to long." Landry said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Hayes asked.

"I suggest we send several army corps and air groups to help the Kelownans." Landry said.

"Which ones would you sent?" Hayes asked.

"How about the 6th, 12th, and 29th army corps and the 7th, 16th and 27th air groups." O'Neill said.

"It might be wise to send the first amphibious army; they can hold the stargate and the surrounding area and buy enough time for the rest of the units to come through the gate. We also need to send some extra gates as the Kelownans only have one." Millard said.

"We can send the Odyssey; she can go in cloaked and land on the surface without the Ori knowing." Landry said.

"Have the Odyssey leave when she's ready and when can the first be deployed?" Hayes asked.

"General Winters can have his first units ready in 6 hours." Landry said.

"Alright, give the orders and tell the Kelownans they will have our full support. General, Winters will be in command of the Tau'ri forces on Langara until General Van Eick arrives with the regular army units." Hayes said.

"Dismissed." Hayes said.

**0112 hours **

**Kelownan council chambers**

"Prime minister, General Winters of the Tau'ri has arrived and wishes to speak to you." A guard said.

"Let him in." Valos said.

"Prime Minister Valos, I am General Winters of the first Tau'ri amphibious army." Winter said.

"General Winters, I am honoured to have you here. You wanted to speak with me, for what reason if I may ask?" Valos said.

"I need to know where you have your defensive positions are and what you plan to do when you are attacked." Winters said.

"I will give my generals the order to cooperate with you and to give you full support and access to our military. How long will it take to transfer all your units to Kelowna?" Valos asked.

"When the extra stargates arrive it will take about three weeks per army corps and one week per air group to arrive. My first army will be completely transferred in one week and will set up defensive positions around the stargates so that the other units will be able to come through, assemble and go to war as a unit. After my army is through, General Van Eick will come through with the 7th and 16th air groups after that the army corps will come through and the 27th air group will be last." Winter explained.

"So you will not remain in command?" Valos asked.

"Until General Van Eick Arrives I will be command of all Tau'ri forces and when Van Eick arrives he will take command of all Tau'ri forces." Winter said.

"This means that Kelownan forces will have to hold out for about a month before they will receive any help form your units." Valos said.

"That's correct, but our air force will be able to render help in 2 weeks from now, this will help your units survive. How long do you expect to be able to withstand enemy attacks?" Winters asked.

"Our estimations project that our air force will be destroyed in five weeks and a full military break down in 5 months. Valos said.

"Well, thanks to our forces we might be able to prevent all of that. If you'll excuse me I would like to meet with your generals to plan our moves." Winters said.

"Good luck General." Valos said.

"Thank you sir." Winters said.

**July 24 0010 hours**

**Kelownan command centre**

"Sir, enemy fighters have assembled and are heading for the border." A radar officer said.

"Launch the Tau'ri fighters and have them remain in stealth mode." Van Eick said.

"UAV's report enemy tank formations moving towards the border." The UAV liaison reported.

"Sir, I cannot detect our own fighters it seems that it is working." The radar officer said.

"Let's hope Andari and Terranian radars are the same as yours." Van Eick said.

"Our fighters report a weapons lock on the enemy fighters and request permission to open fire." The air force liaison officer said.

"Have they already passed the border?" Van Eick asked.

"They will cross the border in 25 seconds." The officer replied.

"Have our fighters engage the enemy targets the moment they pass the border." Van Eick said.

"Fighters have engaged the hostiles and report heavy losses on the enemy side, no losses on our side." The air force officer said.

"Sensors picked up the launch of 200 cruise missiles, the computers are now attempting to calculate their destinations." An officer said.

"How long will it take to calculate?" Van Eick asked.

"It'll be done in a few seconds. Ah here it is. The targets are mostly military but also some industrial. We have also been targeted." The Officer said.

"Can this facility hold out against a cruise missile attack?" Van Eick asked.

"Theoretically it should be able the withstand anything except for a nuke." An officer said.

"Warn the other targets and have them take precautions." Van Eick said.

"Enemy armoured divisions are attacking over a 500 kilometre line; their spearhead seems to be at the Aranga Pass." The comm. Officer said.

"Have the air force send some bombers that way." Van Eick said.

"The air force reports it will take two hours to get the planes there." The air force liaison said.

"Then they better get started right away." Van Eick said.

"On it sir." The officer said.

"Sir, the first wave of air attacks has been stopped. We estimate that enemy losses are around the 1500 planes and we only lost 24 fighters." An officer said.

"Defenders versus Aggressors one- zip." Van Eick said. "We've won the first round people, congratulations to you all."

**0035 hours**

**Andari Command centre**

"I don't understand how this is possible; we have lost our entire attacking air force. We destroyed almost nothing." A radar officer said.

"How is that possible, you said that the Kelownans have nothing that can destroy this much aircraft." Kanol said.

"Our Radar didn't pick anything up; this was too quick to be done by some flak." A general said.

"How is our ground attack going?" Kanol asked.

"Our troops are advancing on schedule but have not encountered any resistance by Kelownan forces." A General said.

"Let me know if there is any change in this." Kanol said.

**September 4 0900 hours**

**White house press room**

"I can now confirm that the number of casualties has succeeded the ten thousand. This however will not deter us from sending more troops to help Kelowna. Currently only on third of the units planned to be deployed to Kelowna has arrived, the rest will arrive in this month." O'Neill said.

"Why aren't there any 304's in orbit over Kelowna to help our troops?" A reporter asked.

"Well, that's because we don't have any to spare, that also goes for the Ori." Jack replied.

"What is the situation on Dakarra?" another reporter asked.

"We are still fighting, we have some losses but those of the Ori are much worse, we estimate they have already lost one and a half million troops while we have only lost about 5000 soldiers." O'Neill said.

"How is it possible that we have this much ships wit only a few shipyards?" A reporter asked.

"I have to be honest, I can't tell you people everything as some projects are classified but the shipyards at Asuras have grown a lot and the Hebridians are also producing ships for us, further more we also have set up some new colonies." O'Neill said.

"Talking about Asuras how is the war with the Wraith going?" A reporter asked.

"We are giving them some serious blows and haven't received much in return; by the way the war is going it will be over in about a year." O'Neill said.

"Will there be new planets for us to explore in the Pegasus galaxy when the Wraith are gone?" A reporter asked.

"As long as we do not have enough ships to defend ourselves there will be no new civilian colonies." O'Neill said. "The Only way for us to have enough ships is to defeat the Ori and the Wraith and all other major threats."

"Does the Lucian Alliance count as a Major threat?" a reporter asked.

"Not for the moment but they are also under attack by the Ori." O'Neill said.

**September 5 1200 hours**

**Flag room, Pentagon**

Minister of Defence O'Neill, the Joint Chiefs of Staff and several other high ranking military officers are seated around a large table.

"Generals, Admirals, welcome to this meeting, we have several things to discuss including fleet and troop deployment." O'Neill said. "General Landry, if you would start with the situation of the fleet."

"We recently received another Batch of ships from Atlantis. We now have 3 Aurora class warships, 22 304's, 12 Ancient cruisers, 32 306's, 42 309's and 26 305's operational in the Milky Way galaxy. We are to receive a group of retrofitted Traveller ships within two weeks, they have about the same strength as a cruiser, that group will consist of 22 ships. Total count of Tau'ri warships is 159 ships. Most of those ships are currently protecting allied planets from possible Ori attacks making it impossible to initiate offensive actions; with the new Traveller ships we will be able to execute some offensive actions taking the pressure of the rest of the fleet." Landry said.

"When will our battleships and Carriers be ready?" A general asked.

"The Battleships Arizona and Bismarck and the Carrier Hammond will be ready in January 2010." Landry said.

"When will the next Batch of ships be ready?" O'Neill asked.

"We will have a new Batch of 6 304's and 8 306's ready in November and another big batch consisting of 12 304's, 20 306's and 16 309's ready in January, they will be escorts to the battleships and the Carrier." Landry said.

"Therefore we can not risk loosing any ships as those losses will have to be replaced by ships from the second batch; the first has already been divided. If we loose any ships we will have to take them from the attack group and that would mean we can not do all the attacks we want." O'Neill said.

"Alright, I think that covers the fleet deployment issue, now lets move on to the troop deployment." Hayes said. "General Millard, what is the situation of our ground forces in this galaxy?"

"We currently have eight divisions on Dakarra, the 67th armoured division consisting of Dutch, German and Belgium troops, the 288th and 289th Russian armoured divisions. The 12th British armour, the 359th and 366th Chinese Armoured divisions and the 21st and 22nd American Armoured divisions." Millard said.

"About damn time the Europeans and Chinese did something." Landry said.

"You mean we are doing nothing, your governments knew about this for over ten years, we only for about two years. Give us some time and we will get fully in to this but for now we need to change from peace to war." A German General said.

"No, no that is not what I meant." Landry said.

"Gentlemen, please can we stay on target?" Hayes asked. "General Millard please continue."

"Well, that was Dakarra. Kelowna has currently the 7th and 16th air groups and the first amphibious army. The 6th army corps is half way through their transport and will be done in about a week. The rest of the movements in the galaxy are confined to small Special Forces units or small training units." Millard said.

"What are the losses of the Kelownans and the Andari?" Hayes asked.

"The Kelownans have already lost about half a million soldiers and 36 million citizens, mostly due to air raids. We also have destroyed most of the Andari air force. The Andari have lost over 3 million soldiers but is not showing any signs of weakness. Their total civilian death toll is under the 5 million due to precision bombardments." Millard said.

"How is it possible that we have only lost 10000 troops and the Kelownans have already lost over a million soldiers?" Hayes asked.

"Well, our troops are currently only used for small missions, relatively easy as we still need to deploy the gross of our troops. In addition to that, our Tanks are so advanced and so well protected that no Andari weapon except for something they call a Big gun can destroy an Abrams tank. Those big guns are like a 223 mil canon on wheels, but they don't have much of those." Millard said.

"So what you are saying is that we will win the war on Langara with our tanks?" Landry asked.

"As long as the Ori don't send weapons to them and we think they are creating something capable of at least damaging our tanks." Millard said.

"So we should attack now before they can deploy some countermeasures." Hayes said.

"No, we simply don't have enough troops to do that, if we attack we can destroy quite some stuff but the Andari would be able to attack the Kelownans and force a breakthrough we can't stop." Millard said.

"Well, tell General Van Eick the best of luck and that we have full confidence in his abilities." Hayes said. "Dismissed."

**September 29 0300 hours**

**Kelownan Military command centre, Langara**

"General, I am sorry for disturbing you but the enemy has launched its largest offense so far." A lieutenant said.

"Jesus Christ, how late is it? 3AM are they focking nuts!" General Van Eick said as he wakes up form the one hour nap he got. "I'll be there in a minute, have all our forces prepare."

"Already done sir." The lieutenant said.

"Then what do you need me for goddamnit. I said I'll be there in a minute." Van Eick replied.

"Yes sir."

"What's the situation?" Van Eick asked as he entered the command centre.

"The Terranians have renewed their offence with 22 additional divisions. The Kelownans were able to hold them of for about half an hour but were forced to retreat. They are now moving to a defence line 200 kilometres to the south. We have sent 12 divisions to reinforce the new line." A general said.

"What do we have in that area?" Van Eick asked.

"We have three armoured divisions which will be in flanking positions if the Terranians keep moving this way." The general said.

"But then they will attack their main elements and they will only make a dent. If we let them advance for another 100 kilometres we will be able to get behind their lines, disrupt their supply lines and destroy their divisions." Van Eick said.

"On the other hand, if we fail, we will have troops encircled and a big gap in our lines which we cannot close." A lieutenant said.

"Have those three divisions prepare to attack the enemy in the flank. Those Kelownan divisions will have to make a new line 100 kilometres behind the intended line; they are to act like as the Anvil with Our troops being the Hammer." Van Eick said. "Have the air force hold all air attacks on those troops, we will hit them simultaneous. Send our Apaches to the area to find and destroy their divisional and regimental headquarters." As the general gave his orders the specialists in the room started to move and give orders to their soldiers.

**0600 hours**

"Sir, our troops have made a breach and have taken up position behind the enemy formations and are awaiting your orders to attack." A lieutenant said.

"Have the air force engage the targets, as soon as the bombing is done I want the Artillery to make an appearance and after that the Apache's are up. When that's all done send the tanks in." Van Eick said.

**0608 hours**

**Kelownan province ****Gandarklan**

"Alright everyone, the artillery will be done shortly after that the Apache's come in and we strike." Lieutenant Allen said. "Make sure you're weapons are ready and stay alive out there."

As the sound of massive explosions can be heard missiles form Apache's fly overhead and destroy dozens of tanks opening the way for the tanks to move through.

"All tanks open fire at will." A voice said over the Radio.

"Wilks, you have a target?" Allen asked.

"Target, tank 3000 meters closing in fast" Wilks replied.

"Fire!" Allen said.

"Fired!" Wilks said.

As the grenade left the barrel it left a faint trace. After a second the grenade hit the enemy tank and destroyed it completely. As the tank was just destroyed the gunner was already looking for another target. In the volley over 400 vehicles were destroyed an entire armoured brigade. As the second volley was fired the Bradleys moved forwards to open fire with their bushmasters and TOW missiles.

**Kelownan Military command centre, Langara**

"The enemy has made contact with the Kelownan divisions and is holding them occupied while our divisions are destroying them. The air force is also performing airstrikes and has already destroyed two whole divisions while the ground forces have already destroyed six divisions." A Major reported.

"Alright, thank you, I have been asked to return to Earth and brief the senate myself. My XO will be in command until I'm back." Van Eick said.

**1400 hours**

**Tau'ri federation senate chambers, Geneva**

"Lady's and Gentlemen I just received word that General Van Eick returned to Earth and will be here shortly." An aid said.

As the aid walked of the stage a bright white flash delivered General Van Eick.

"Members of the Senate I must first apologise, I am not such a good speaker but I will try to do my best." Van Eick said.

"Well, we are used to Minister O'Neill, you can't be much worse than him." A member of the senate said.

"General, why don't you get started and we will ask questions when we have some." Another senator said.

"Very well. We currently have destroyed about 120 out of 500 Andari divisions." Van Eick started.

"That has to be a huge toll, is there a possibility we can negotiate a treaty of some kind?" A senator asked.

"No, it is a huge number but only a number. The Terranians haven't even started to send their troops; they have over 300 divisions available. Kelownan intelligence reports that both countries's together have a reserve force of over 800 divisions. Most of these units are people who have already served in the army as conscripts. Remember they follow the Ori, they will not surrender. The only way to deal with this problem is to completely destroy their nations and destroy their governments." Van Eick said. "We have already lost about twenty-six thousand soldiers and that number will only increase."

"How about nuclear weapons? Could we deploy them?" A senator asked.

"We can deploy them but it would not be wise to use them. For one there are huge political disadvantages to it, we don't want to go down in history as the people who nuked a civilization who are technological about 50 years behind. It would scare other planets who wish to enter the Federation. The second reason not to use a nuke is that there is a lot of naquadria under ground at Langara, if we hit a vein, we risk destroying half the planet and we would have lost our biggest source of naquadria." Van Eick said.

"How big are those veins of naquadria exactly?" A senator asked.

"Big enough to let the entire first amphibious army be cut of from our troops. The naquadria in Kelowna alone is enough to build and maintain a fleet for over one hundred years and we don't have a clue how much the Andari or Terranians have." Van Eick said.

"You allowed a Tau'ri army to be surrounded and left them to their fate?" A senator said.

"I did not like it either, we had to make a choice and I chose to let our best forces hold those mines, and besides, it saved the front, Kelownan troops were about to be overrun, if that happened we wound have lost the whole planet. Those troops will hold their ground; they have all the air support they need." Van Eick said.

"If we can't use a nuke, how do you suggest winning this war?" A senator asked.

"We are going to destroy all their governmental buildings and blow them back into the Stone Age, if that happens, they will need to send in military units to maintain order in their own cities. I will also try to get some 305's to insert Special Forces behind their lines to disrupt their supply lines." Van Eick said.

"Correct me if I am wrong but is the fleet not occupied with defending several allied planets?" A senator asked.

"The Heavy scout ships are not a part of the regular fleet, they are usually under the direct command of JSOC, they are not used to defend planets but they explore and gather intelligence and if the need arises they perform covert operations." Van Eick said.

"I see." The senator said. "Is there something you need in your fight?"

"Well, the only thing I need is enough troops to fight my war and those troops need ammunitions and food, I could also use some ships, I think I will be able to arrange some 305's but to definitely win I will need some 304's or 306's. Of course a battleship or carrier is also welcome." Van Eick said.

"I think that the battleships are already produced as soon as possible." A senator said.

"I don't doubt that sir." Van Eick said.

"General, I am sure you will do a fine job, hold the line out there." A senator said.

"Thank you sir." Van Eick said.

**October 15 0030 hours**

**Bridge**** TFS Mississippi Hyperspace near Langara**

"Colonel Kay, we are exiting hyperspace." The Nav officer said.

"Raise the shield and arm weapons immediately after we exited hyperspace, also prepare the cloak." Kay ordered.

"Yes sir, shields, weapons and cloak ready." The tactical officer said.

"We have exited hyperspace." The Nav officer said.

"Initiating sensor sweep." The sensor officer said.

"Shields ad weapons powered up and the cloak is ready to go." The tactical officer said.

"Captain, are the marines ready for deployment?" Kay asked.

"All marines are in their jumpers and have been briefed and are awaiting your command to start the missions." A marine captain said.

"Sensors are clear, no hostile contacts; the Nile, Amazon and Yangtze are also reporting the same and have readied their troops as well." The sensor officer said.

"Contact General Van Eick's headquarters and ask them if we have a go for the missions." Kay said.

"We have an incoming call from the generals' headquarters." The comm. Officer said.

"Put him on." Kay said. As the comm. Officer pushes some buttons the screen changes to the generals' headquarters. "General Van Eick, I request permission to start the mission."

"You have a go, we have not detected unusual activity in the target areas" Van Eick said.

"Thank you sir, commencing drop." Kay said. "Captain, you and your troops have a go, good luck."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The Captain replied.

**0745 hours**

**Kelownan Military command centre, Langara**

"General, the Special Forces were able to complete all their primary, secondary and tertiary objectives, there is a lot of chaos behind the enemy lines, we also have Intel that the Andari and Terranian leaders are meeting to discuss the situation." A general said.

"Can we attack them?" Van Eick asked.

"Only with a sustained orbital barrage." The general said.

"Why can't we use F-312's or jumpers?" Van Eick asked.

"The enemy complex is dug out deep beneath the surface and is huge, jumpers or F-312 might be able to inflict some damage but will never be able to completely destroy the complex." The general said.

"Alright, when does it start?" Van Eick asked.

"It starts at 9 O'clock, so we have about an hour." The general said.

"Get the commanders of the 305's on the line." Van Eick said. As the general walked over to a comm. Station he pressed some buttons and a screen changed to the faces of the four commanders. "Colonel's, we have an opportunity to destroy a part of the hostile command structure. You are to commence in an orbital bombardment with rail guns and bunker buster missiles at 9 o'clock." Van Eick said.

"Sir, this will most likely expose our being here to the Ori and they will most likely send some ships to investigate." A Colonel said.

"That's true but this is an opportunity we cant ignore, the complete to of the hostile forces will be present, If we destroy them we might be able to use the resulting confusion and make some advancements." Van Eick said.

"Will there be other units involved?" A Colonel asked.

"We will launch some diversionary raids to keep them busy, and we will launch some cruise missiles to finish the job." Van Eick said. "Are there any questions?" everybody nods no. "Well, commence orbital bombardment at 9 o'clock."

**0859 hours**

**Bridge, TFS Mississippi Langaran orbit**

"Tactical, ready missiles tubes one through 8 to launch bunker buster missiles, after they are fired load them with another strike of bunker busters and fire those as well. Also ready the rail guns for orbital bombardment." Kay said.

"Missiles and rail guns are ready to fire on your command." Tactical replied.

"Thank you, fire in 5…4…3…2…1… Open fire." Kay said. As the Mississippi opens fire 8 bunker busters scream out of their tubes and head for the planet, followed by another eight bunker busters after 20 seconds. Rail guns also join in the bombardment. The other ships start firing their rail guns and missiles as well.

**Andari Federation, military command centre, Andari Federation, Langara**

Without a warning 32 bunker buster missiles hit their mark tearing large holes in the sealing of the underground complex. The bunker busters are immediately followed by a barrage of rail gun rounds. The rail gun rounds hit the whole area killing everyone on the surface and making more holes in the complex. After 20 seconds another 32 bunker buster missiles hit the complex destroying most of what remained. Another barrage of rail gun rounds finishes of everything still standing. Ten minutes later after several military units have secured the site and rescue workers are searching for survivors 26 cruise missiles hit and kill hundreds of soldiers and rescue workers.

**09****20 hours**

**Kelownan military command centre Langara**

"General, the satellite images are in, we have completely destroyed the enemy bunker complex, it seems that the all the cruise missiles did was kill some soldiers and rescue workers." A Colonel said.

"Wonderful, do we have any knowledge on who we kill, and who are most likely the new leaders of Andari and Terrania?" Van Eick asked.

"We have received word that most of the Andari civilian government was in the bunker and that a general has taken over, the Kelownans are looking up information about that general. We have no idea who is in control of the Terranians." The Colonel said.

"General Omar Varlis." Jonas said. "General Varlis is one of the most notorious Andari generals, he once slaughtered seven Kelownan divisions because they did not surrender in time, they were late for about a minute and Varlis had a tight schedule. After that he quickly rose to the rank of intelligence officer on the Andari's version of your Joint Chiefs of Staff. We couldn't pick a worse person if you ask me."

"What kind of a man is he?" Van Eick asked.

"He is not religious, our sources also say he does not like Origin, but he is a fierce patriot who will do anything for his country and does not care for the consequences his actions have for other countries." Jonas said.

"We can work with that I guess." Van Eick said.

"How do you mean?" Jonas asked.

"Well, we've just shown them that we can destroy their most protected bunkers without any losses, furthermore we are slaughtering their troops as we speak and we have just received all our troops. His troops are demoralized; if we could make a deal of some kind we might be able to end this war." Van Eick said.

"What kind of deal are you thinking about?"A general asked.

"Something like, we stop fighting, we won't destroy you and in return for that we will get some of their naquadria. To protect the Kelownans we will let them enter the Tau'ri federation and we will station some army's to train the Kelownans and to protect them." Van Eick said.

"How about the Terranians?" Jonas asked.

"Well, I have no idea about that but that is something for the diplomats to fight out." Van Eick said.

"I first have to propose this to the Kelownan government but it sounds reasonable, will we also get advanced military technology?" Jonas asked.

"As I said, that is something for the diplomats to discuss but if we are to train your forces we won't train you in older equipment, most likely you will be allowed to buy the equipment for naquadria." Van Eick said.

"Alright, I will go to the council and propose the deal, if they agree we will ask the Andari if they are interested. Jonas said.

**1600 hours **

"General the diplomats have arrived."A Captain said.

"Let them in." Van Eick said. As the diplomats entered the room he walked towards them and shook their hands.

"General, when will you be able to make contact with the Andari leaders?" The lead diplomat asked.

"We have been trying to do that the whole day but we think we will have them in the next attempt." Van Eick said. "Colonel, try to make contact with the Andari's please."

"Yes sir." The Colonel said. "Sir, I am receiving a response, it is general Varlis himself."

"Put him on the speaker." Van Eick said.

"This is general Omar Varlis, who am I talking to?" Varlis asked.

"This is General Van Eick; I am the commander of all the Tau'ri forces on this planet." Van Eick said.

"So you are the one who has killed so many of my troops, I must warn you, we will win this war but if you leave now I will spare all your lives." Varlis said.

"I am afraid that won't be possible, you have allied yourself with the Ori and we are currently at war with them. I contacted you because we have a proposal which is beneficial to the Andari, Kelownans and Tau'ri, are you interested?" Van Eick said.

"What do you propose?" Varlis asked.

"We propose a cease fire, all the country's will move to the old borders form before the war, as you have seen today we are capable of great destruction but we don't want to destroy your country. We will let you live and forget all that has happened in the past, in return we will get some of your naquadria and we will help you to use it for peaceful applications." Van Eick said.

"What is in it for those slimy Kelownans and Terranians?" Varlis asked.

"We haven't made a deal with the Terranians but the Kelownans will get our protection and we will train their soldiers, they will also be allowed to enter the Tau'ri federation giving them even more protection." Van Eick said.

"What's the catch?" Varlis asked.

"Well I currently can't think of any but a team of diplomats has just arrived from earth, they can be there in a few hours, they will work it out in detail and tell you the good and bad things about it." Van Eick said.

"I guess it's better for Andari. When do you want to cease all military actions?" Varlis asked.

"How long does it take for you to reach all your units?" Van Eick asked.

"About four hours. I propose we initiate a cease fire in five hours, which will give both of us enough time to send the word out. You may send your diplomats after the cease fire is in effect, make sure to send it in a Kelownan civilian transport and have them land and our capital's airport." Varlis said.

"That sounds reasonable. We will send the diplomats when the cease fire is in effect." Van Eick said. As the transmission was ended he turned around to face the diplomats. "Well looks like you have something to do don't you."

"Yes we do. I you'll excuse us we need to prepare a meeting." The highest diplomat said. And with that the diplomats left the room.

"Send the word out to all units, Kelownan or Tau'ri, they are to cease fire at 2100 hours they are also forbidden to undertake large offensives against enemy forces as of this moment. Make it a priority one message." Van Eick said.

**1839 hours**

**Bridge, TFS Mississippi, Langaran orbit**

"Sir, we are detecting a hyperspace window opening, one Ori mothership coming out in ten seconds." The sensor officer said.

"Shields to full power and arm all our weapon systems. Tell the rest to do the same." Kay ordered. "Tactical, the moment that mothership exits hyperspace open fire with all you've got do not wait for my command."

"Sir the enemy mothership has exited hyperspace and is charging its main weapons." The sensor officer said.

As the mothership exited hyperspace four 305's open fire with rail guns missiles and Asgard energy weapons. The Yangtze takes the first hit from the Ori main cannon and loses their shields.

"Sir the Yangtze has lost her shields, they are defenceless." The sensor officer said.

"Set a course to get us between the Yangtze and the Ori mothership." Kay ordered.

"To late sir." The tactical officer said as the screen showed the Yangtze being torn apart by secondary Ori weaponry.

"Basterds, did anyone make it out of there alive?" Kay asked.

"Half a dozen crewmen were beamed out just before the destruction." The sensor officer said. "Enemy is launching fighters. 35 fighters on an intercept course heading for us."

"Have the rail guns and missiles target the fighters and make sure those Asgard beams hit that mothership."Kay ordered.

As the Ori fighters exit their hanger bays several are destroyed by missiles and others by rail gun rounds. However a large amount is able to break through the barrage. When they open fire on the Mississippi several are destroyed by missiles.

"Sir, some of the fighters is destroyed by unknown missiles." The tactical officer said.

"I have a squadron of F312's on the line sir." The comm. Officer said.

"Mississippi this is the 268th squadron, we took off as soon as we saw that mothership exit hyperspace. We are ready to offer our assistance." A pilot said.

"Thank you, if you'll be so kind to destroy those fighters we'd be ever grateful." Kay said. "Do you perhaps carry any ant-ship weapons?"

"I'm afraid not, we have not yet received those upgrades." The pilot said.

"Sir, the Amazon has lost shields as well and is on a collision course with the mothership." The sensor officer said. "The Amazon has just crashed into the mothership. The mothership's shields are down."

"Fire all weapons, destroy that mothership." Kay said. As the Mississippi and Nile fire all their weapons at the mothership its hull cracks open and it explodes.

"Enemy ship is destroyed." The tactical officer said.

"Status report." Kay said.

"We've lost our forward railguns and several missiles tubes. Shields are down to 23 percent and we have several small hull breaches, we have emergency containment fields in place. The Nile is moving towards Kelowna for repairs, they have far more damage than us. We have lost a total of 112 crewman fleet wide, the most are from the Yangtze." The tactical officer said.

"Report our status to the general's headquarters and send that report to fleet headquarters." Kay said.

"Yes sir." The comm. Officer said.

**November 7 2009**

**White house situation room**

"General Van Eick, what is the situation of the negotiations?" Hayes asked.

"I think the lead diplomat himself should explain that, I would like to introduce to you Sir Malcolm Bridger he is leading the team of diplomats." Van Eick said. "Sir, if you will."

"Thank you general." Bridger said. "We are almost done with negotiating. We are ready to make a deal which includes a peace agreement and the supply of an amount of naquadria from the Andari. The Kelownans will enter the Federation and we will establish several military bases. So far we have negotiated to station the first amphibious army and two entire army corps there. We will also build a fleet base where we will station the ships required by the first amphibious army. We might also build several shipyards as there is a lot of naquadria present on the planet."

"How much will it cost us to build and maintain such a large military base?" Hayes asked.

"I do not know for sure but it will be much." Bridger said.

"Sir, I think that it's worth the costs. Langara is in a region of space far away from any Jaffa or Tau'ri outpost, if we were to install a large military base there we would control the region and we would be able to attack the Ori more often." O'Neill said.

"Will the economy be able to handle the construction of such a large base?" Hayes asked.

"The economy will flourish even more, we would not have to buy naquadria or to build new mines on other planets, the Kelownans already have the mines in place and with our help they would be able to increase their output by about 400 percent." Bridger said.

"Why do you want to station the first amphibious army there and not on earth?" general Millard asked.

"Langara is on the route between Atlantis and Earth, which would allow us to deploy them to Milky Way and Pegasus galaxy." Landry said.

"If there are no further objections by any of you I will agree with this proposal. Sir Bridger, you can make the final arrangements." Hayes said.

* * *

**AN: please R&R, I am interested to know what you think about it and what I can do to improve it, just let me know**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Please R&R, give me some feedback, I really want to know what others think about it and how I can improve it.**

**January 16 2010 **

**

* * *

**

**TFS Hammond Hebridian orbit**

The first Tau'ri built true space carrier still undergoing last minute installments. As a group of welders is busy welding some armor plates on the hull of the carrier a squadron F-312's is launched to take over the combat air patrol from their brothers.

**2230 hours**

**Flag room TFS Hammond**

"General Pierce, the new CAP has just been launched." A major said.

"How far are we with the repairs on the hull?" Pierce asked. A few days ago on a life fire exercise a battleship's energy weapon malfunctioned and hit the unshielded hull of the carrier tearing a big hole in it and killing over 50 crewmen.

"The hull is almost completely fixed but the bow shields are down to 30 percent and the engineers think it will take about two days to get them at full capacity again." The major said.

"What is the condition of the fleet in the Hebridian sector?" Pierce asked.

"We've got one carrier, two battleships, 16 304's, 26 306's, 16 309's, 2 305's, 26 Ha'tac's, 6 traveler cruisers, one Nox battle cruiser and 12 Hebridian cruisers that brings us to a total of 108 ships of various sizes. 46 of those ships are escorts for the battleships and carrier and will leave on January 19th." The major said.

"What's the story behind the Nox and Traveler ships?" Pierce asked.

"The Nox have sent one of their ships so that a team of shipbuilders can learn from it, apparently they lost the blueprints. The Traveler ships are undergoing repairs; they took one hell of a beating at Langara. They helped to fend off an Ori attack a few weeks ago. They are part or were part of the seventh Traveler cruiser group, they lost six cruisers." The major said.

"Alright, I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Pierce said.

"Yes sir." The major said.

**2258 hours**

**Bridge Hydrygo**

"Commander Garbly, we are detecting an incoming hyperspace window." A lieutenant said.

"Raise shields and power weapons." Garbly ordered. "Contact Hebridian fleet HQ and let them know of the situation."

As the Hydrygo raises its shields multiple hyperspace windows open and Ori motherships come out.

"Sir. Multiple contacts, Ori motherships..." the Lieutenant said.

"Get us the hell out of here; we can't win from a fleet of this size. Inform the Hebridians to ready their defenses and that we are falling back." Garbly said.

As the Hydrygo turned and set course for Hebridian several motherships open fire but due to the excellent flying skills of the pilot all of the beams miss.

**2304**

**Flag room TFS Hammond**

"Sir, a ship just witnessed the arrival of a huge Ori fleet in system. All ships are preparing for combat and the F-312's are ready to launch on your command." A colonel said.

"Have the Carrier's screen deploy to cover the carrier and have the battleships and their escorts prepare to make attack runs on the enemy ships." Pierce ordered.

As 4 306's and 8 309's took up position in front of the carrier to protect it the battleships and their escorts moved to the right and left flank respectively.

"Find out who is in command of the fleet, I need to speak to him." Pierce said.

"Fleet commander Shel'cat is in overall command of the Hebridian defense fleet." A lieutenant said. "I have him on the line."

"General Pierce, why are you moving your battleships to the flanks?" Shel'cat asked. "I need them to form a defensive core so that the Ori won't break through."

"Sir, in my opinion that is a mistake, the Ori are attacking with over one hundred ships, we can't stop that no matter how big our core is. The best thing to do is to divide them up by having the battleships attack their flanks." Pierce said.

"General, I am the leader here, you will obey my orders or I will have you replaced, are we clear?" Shel'cat asked.

"For the record I protest against the bad use of The Tau'ri Newest battleships. I will have the battleships take up position in the centre of the fleet." Pierce said angry. After she was done the line was disconnected.

"Dumb motherfucking snakehead, how the hell does he know how to use a battleship." Pierce yelled to no one in particular. "Launch all the fighters and tell the battleships and their escorts to get back to the centre of the fleet."

"Yes sir." A lieutenant said.

As the battleships turn around and set course to the carrier over a hundred Ori motherships move in from behind the moon.

"103 enemy Motherships have taken up position near the moon." A lieutenant said.

"Why are the battleships taking so long to get here?" Pierce asked.

"I guess that they are stalling for time." A colonel said.

"Enemy is launching Missiles, 206 incoming, all heading for the Planet, our frigates are already intercepting. "An officer said.

As the Frigates fired their CIWS systems and missiles dozens of missiles were intercepted. Unfortunately a few were able to break through. As the missiles hit several large mushroom clouds are visible from space.

"Sir, one missile just hit Fleet HQ, fleet commander Shel'cat is dead, and you are in command of the fleet sir." A colonel said.

"Have the battleships return to their positions at the flanks and have all offensive missiles capable ships prepare a Time on Target attack." Pierce ordered.

"Time on target attack ready to go." A lieutenant said. "Ori are launching fighters, over 6000 are launched."

"Launch every fighter we've got. Tell the Hebridians to grab their old ships as well and have them join our fighters." Pierce said.

"If we would combine all our smaller ships we would have only about 3500 ships, that's not going to be enough." A lieutenant said.

"Have the frigates switch to defensive fire and have them cover the larger ships so the fighters don't have to cover them." Pierce said.

As the Fighters leave their hanger bays dozens of ships fire hundreds of missiles. After several minutes the missiles hit the Ori motherships and destroy several of them.

"We destroyed 8 Ori motherships. 30 seconds to firing range." A major said.

"Have the battleships start making their attack runs and tell the fighters they can engage the enemy fighters. Tell the rest of the fleet to open fire as well." Pierce said.

As the battleships moved forwards they fire their shieldcrushers beams, they were designed using the technology of the Ancients, Asgard, Nox, Jaffa and Tau'ri and were capable of destroying an Ori mothership's shield in just one shot. I did have a recharge time of thirty seconds. Immediately after the shieldcrushers came the regular Asgard beam weapons destroying the unprotected motherships. As the first Ori motherships go up the rest of the Alliance fleet opens fire as well, shooting hundreds of blue, green, yellow, red and Orange beams through space destroying several motherships. Immediately in return nearly one hundred yellow beams returned destroying two dozen smaller capital ships.

"We destroyed 9 motherships but we lost over half the Ha'tac's and several 309's and 305's. The Nox battle cruiser seems to be able to handle it." A major reported.

"Find out where their commander is." Pierce ordered.

"The enemy commander's ship is in the middle of their formation, it's being protected by twelve motherships." A lieutenant said.

"Over a dozen motherships is aiming for us, our shields are not yet optimal since we took that hit from the Bismarck's shieldcrusher." The tactical officer said.

"Have the battleships change course to the enemy's commander and tell them to completely destroy him." Pierce ordered.

As the order was relayed a dozen beams simultaneous hit the carrier's shield, the shield already strained was barely able to withstand the hits.

"Forward shields are down to 22 percent, we won't survive another blow like that." Tactical said.

"Turn the ship around, our aft shields are untouched, they can handle it for a while." Pierce said.

"We just lost another 8 Ha'tak's and several other ships, our lines are almost breaking." The sensor officer said.

At that moment the battleships break through the Ori lines and fire all they've got at the enemy command ship, the first two shot destroy the shields while rail gun rounds are already tearing open whole sections to space. As the second salvo hits the ship goes up in a giant fireball.

"The battleships have destroyed the enemy's command ship." The sensor officer said.

"Tell the battleships to turn around and…" Pierce said before she was cut off by her sensor officer.

"Hyperspace windows opening, no identification yet." The officer said. "Ori motherships 50 plus jumping out of hyperspace right behind us."

"How is that possible, they don't have the ability to free up so many ships?" Pierce said in awe. "Have our fighters come on board, this battle is over. Order all vessels to fire all their missiles at the closest Ori ship and then jump to Earth."

"Sir?" A lieutenant asked in disbelieves.

"We're getting the hell out of here, this battle is lost we need to retreat and repair our ships so that we can later come back and liberate the Hebridians." Pierce yelled. "Now do it!"

As the fighters return, missiles are launched, ships jump to hyperspace the battle ends and the Ori motherships turn their attention to the main planet of the Hebridians. A planet full of shipyards and other industrial plants dedicated to producing war material for the war against the Ori.

**January 17 1905 hours**

**BC-304 Ticonderoga, orbit Earth**

"Hyperspace window opening, receiving alliance IFF, it's the Hebridian defense fleet plus some new ships." A lieutenant said.

"Verify that!" The commander said.

"Verified, they are who they claim to be, the CAP is intercepting." The lieutenant replied.

"Inform stargate command of the situation." The commander said.

"It seems they already know." The lieutenant replied.

**Oval office, white house**

"Mister President, we just received word that Hebridian was attacked." An aide said.

"How bad is it?" Hayes asked.

"The alliance fleet was force to withdraw, they just arrived in orbit, somehow we didn't know about it until now." The aide replied.

"What do you mean?" Hayes asked.

"They were attacked about twenty hours ago." The aide said.

"I want a staff meeting in five minutes." Hayes said.

"Yes sir."

**Situation room, white house**

"Mister President a few minutes ago the Ticonderoga picked up several ships exiting hyperspace, after some investigation it turned out to be the Hebridian defense fleet. They brought bad news. Hebridian was attacked by over one hundred motherships, the Hebridian fleet HQ was destroyed in the beginning of the battle, after that we destroyed over 75 Ori motherships before another 50 motherships jumped in and our fleet was force to retreat." Landry said.

"What did we lose?" Hayes asked.

"We lost 9 304's, 12 306's, 11 309's, 1 305, 21 Ha'tac's, 2 Traveler cruisers and 11 Hebridian cruisers, the rest just jumped in orbit." Landry said. "That is a total of 67 ships out of 108 ships."

"What returned from Hebridian?" Hayes asked.

"7 304's, 14 306's, 5 309's, 1 305, 5 Ha'tac's, 4 traveler cruisers, 1 Hebridian cruiser, one Nox battle cruiser, 2 battleships and one carrier. All those ships are heavily damaged and need about 2 weeks of repairs to be able to go into combat." Landry said.

"Do we have a way of real time information from Hebridian?" Hayes asked.

"Immediately after the fleet returned we had Chulak establish communications with Hebridian and only got fragments from the surface." Millard said. "The Ori are destroying every pocket of resistance from space and are moving towards the main shipyards. We think they want to have the blueprints of the carriers and battleships. They have already destroyed the blueprints and special machines."

"How long can they hold out?" Hayes asked.

"Maybe three weeks, but only if they focus on one area." Millard said.

"Tell them we will come for them at January the 31st." Hayes said.

"Mister President, that is impossible, our fleet is in no shape to attack a force of over 75 Ori motherships." Stuart said.

"It is possible." Landry said. "The only reason the Ori have so much ships in the area are because they have scrapped all their offensives and put them in capturing and holding Hebridian. They don't have any ships left on other fronts which allows us to take those ships we have there and start an offensive against Hebridian, if we are successful we will destroy a large portion of Ori ships and cripple them, this way we can capture a lot of their planets."

"May I remind everyone of the importance of Hebridian, there are a total of three major shipyards which produce the most war materials, Earth, Asuras and Hebridian. Earth is specialized in producing LHD's and LCS's, Asuras is retrofitting Traveler cruisers and Hebridian is producing carriers and battleships. The loss of any of those three would be devastating but the loss of Hebridian would be the final kill, we would not be able to survive." O'Neill said.

"I understand." Stuart said.

"General Landry, I need you to draw some plans on how you want to retake Hebridian and what you want to use for that. You have permission to use any ships necessary to retake Hebridian; you are to commence the attack in two weeks at January 31st." Hayes said.

"Yes sir."

**1200 hours January 30 **

**White house situation room**

"Good day everyone." Hayes said. "General Landry, are you ready to present your plan?"

"Mister President, I think it would be wise to let General Pierce present the plan as it is mostly hers." Landry said.

"Very well, General Pierce?" Hayes said.

"The attack force will attack tomorrow at 3PM. After we cleared the space of Ori forces we will send in the LHD's carrying the first amphibious army. After we have destroyed the Ori ships most of our ships will attack other targets in the vicinity and we will attack till we reach the Ori supergate." Pierce said.

"How many ships do the Ori have in the area?" Millard asked.

"They have about 80 motherships in the area. Our battleships are both capable of dealing with 7 Ori motherships at a time and the Hammond, combined with the rest of the fleet will launch enough fighters to at least form a defensive screen." Pierce said.

"Will we be taking the supergate?" Hayes asked.

"No, the area around the supergate is heavily fortified with space fortresses and other defenses. An attack against the supergate is suicide." Pierce said.

"What is the estimated death toll?" Stuart asked.

"We think we will lose about 45 percent of our fleet at Hebridian and another 15 percent taking the other Ori strongholds. The losses with the first amphibious will be about 10 thousand soldiers." Pierce said.

"That's about one sixth of the whole first amphibious army!" Hayes said.

"I know it is a lot but we don't have a choice, we need to liberate those shipyards." Pierce said.

"What can go wrong?" Hayes asked.

"A lot of things can go wrong." Landry said. "But if we don't go in we will lose for sure, there is no one who thinks different about that."

"Then so it is, General Pierce I wish you the best of luck and may you kick those Ori bastards to hell." Hayes said.

"We already destroyed it; it wasn't as bad as you would think sir." O'Neill said.

**1455 hours January 31**

**Flag room TFS Hammond, Hyperspace near Hebridian**

"General, we are five minutes away from exiting hyperspace." A lieutenant said.

"Is every ship ready for battle?" Pierce asked.

"All ships reported condition one, five minutes ago." The lieutenant replied. "The fighters are ready to launch as soon as we exit hyperspace."

"Relay to the fleet. All ships you have authority to fire the moment you exit hyperspace. Good luck." Peirce said.

"Relayed sir." The lieutenant said.

"Exiting hyperspace in 5...4...3...2...1... Exiting hyperspace." A major said.

The moment the ship exited hyperspace, multiple Ori beams hit tearing of big parts of the hull before the shield could completely be raised; several other ships were destroyed as soon as they were fired upon.

"Shields down to 45 percent, we have moderate damage to the front sections, DC teams are already on their way and fighters have been launched!" A major yelled.

"How about the rest of the fleet!?" Pierce asked.

"We have lost several smaller ships and the shields of the battleships are at 56 percent each, they knew precisely when where and how late we would come." The major replied.

"It sure looks like it." Pierce said.

"I am picking up several unknown vessels; they are not broadcasting alliance IFF." A lieutenant said.

"Hail them!" Pierce said.

"They are not responding." The lieutenant replied. "They are powering their hyperdrives."

"How many of them are there?" Pierce asked.

"We are picking up 12 unknown warships and 67 Ori motherships." A colonel said. "The unknowns have jumped to hyperspace."

"Damn." Pierce said. "What's the status of the fleet?"

"We have lost about 20 ships so far and a lot of other ships have damage." A lieutenant said.

"Have the battleships use their shieldcrushers to destroy enemy shields and have the other ships finish them off." Pierce said.

As the Arizona fired its shieldcrushers the shields of two motherships were destroyed allowing several battle cruisers to finish the Ori ships off.

"Several enemy ships are heading for the shipyards; they are powering their main weapons." A lieutenant said.

"Tell the Hebridians to power the shields of the shipyards." Pierce said.

"They are reporting a system malfunction; it has something to do with those unknown ships." A major said.

"Have the Hammond move between the Ori ships and the shipyards." Pierce said.

"Yes sir." The major replied.

As the massive Hammond moves between the motherships and the shipyards the Ori open fire, hitting their dorsal shields which are able to hold under the huge strain.

"Our shields are down to 43 percent, we have superficial damage to the starboard hanger bay." a lieutenant said.

"How is the rest of the battle going?" Pierce asked.

"We are taking heavy losses but the Ori have even heavier losses." the Major said.

"All Ori Vessels have stopped firing and maneuvering." a lieutenant said.

"What the hell..." Pierce said.

"We are being hailed by one of the Ori motherships." the major said.

"Put them on." Pierce said.

"I am Tomin of the Ori; I wish to offer a peace treaty between the Ori and the people of this galaxy." Tomin said.

"What do you propose?" Pierce asked.

"That the Ori will be allowed to retreat through the supergate and that you won't follow us. After that there will be peace." Tomin said.

"Why now?" Pierce asked. "And what about your followers?"

"We will take our followers with us." Tomin said. "And why, we recently realized that we cannot win this battle and that it would only result in the death of all of us."

"How do we know you won't come back in a few years?" Pierce asked.

"You will just have to trust us, just like we have to trust you not to attack us." Tomin said.

"I cannot make this decision on my own, if you leave now I will relate your offer to the alliance and bring you the message at the supergate." Pierce said.

"Very well, my forces are leaving within a minute." Tomin said.

As the connection was terminated the remaining Ori ships powered their hyperdrives and left.

"All Ori vessels have left the system." a lieutenant said.

"Major contact Heliopolis and inform them of the recent developments and request and immediate audience with the full council. After you've done that prepare a status report of the whole fleet and the planet, losses, damage etcetera." Pierce said.

**1600 hours**

**Alliance meeting chambers, Heliopolis**

The representatives of the largest members of the alliance were all seated at a large round table, the Tau'ri federation represented by Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, the Free Jaffa Nation represented by Ka'lel and Ry'ac, the Nox represented by Lya and another Nox, the Hebridians represented by a Serakin and a human and several other unknown representatives.

"Doctor Jackson, I assume you have a good reason to have the representatives meet on moment's notice?" the current chairman Ry'ac asked.

"Yes I do." Jackson started. "As most of you know we have sent a fleet to liberate Hebridian, when we arrived, we had an intense battle with the Ori, after about 20 minutes we were hailed by the Ori commander called Tomin. Tomin offered a peace treaty meaning that the Ori would leave this galaxy and would not return, and we would also be required to remain in our own galaxy. Immediately after the Ori ships jumped out of the system, they are awaiting our response at the supergate."

"Doctor Jackson what do you say about this proposal?" Lya asked.

"I think we should accept it, it is the best way to end this war. If we continue we will lose many more lives and it is doubtful we would be able to invade the Ori home galaxy successfully." Jackson said.

"We should not take this proposal, the Ori need to pay for what they've done." A representative for a small planet said.

"You haven't been attacked yet, we have lost millions if not billions of citizens, this looks like a very interesting proposition." A Serakin said.

"And that's exactly why we should destroy them completely; they must pay for all the loss they have caused." Another representative said.

"As Daniel Jackson has already said, an attack on the Ori home galaxy will only cause more death. The Nox are a race that wants peace and will do everything it can to have peace restored. It seems better to end the war now then to continue and lose more people." Lya said.

"The Free Jaffa Nation is not yet able to make a discussion about this; we will need to deliberate with the counsel to come to a decision." Ka'lel said.

"The Tau'ri federation also needs to discuss this matter but it is likely that we would vote for a peace treaty." Daniel said.

"We, the Hebridians have seen the horrors of war and will accept this peace treaty without a doubt." The Serakin representative said.

"I think it is safe to say that with this many representatives who want to end this war the Jaffa will also vote for an end of this war." Ry'ac said.

"Then it is settled, most of the major powers agree that there should be an end to this war. I will have a ship bring the news to the supergate. For the moment I suggest we hold all offensives so that the Ori have the chance to retreat and every death from this point would be meaningless." Daniel said.

"I believe that the Condara is close to the supergate conducting an Intel mission." Vala said.

"Colonel Davis, contact the Condara immediately and have their commander report to the council." Lya said.

"Yes ma'am" Davis said. After being a liaison between stargate command and the pentagon his superiors thought it was time for a new post, therefore he was assigned to the communication section of the alliance headquarters. "I have Commander Katana Labreya on the line; I'm patching her through now."

As a hologram appeared in the centre of the room commander Lebreya appeared.

"You wished to speak to me?" Katana asked.

"Yes. I understand you are close to the Ori supergate?" Lya asked. After Katana nodded yes in reply she continued. "You have a new mission, you are to make contact with the Ori force and ask for a man named Tomin and tell him we accept their proposal and that we will send some officials later to sign the treaty."

"What kind of treaty if I may ask?" Katana asked.

"A peace treaty, we received it earlier today at Hebridian and he told us to send the reply to the supergate." Lya explained.

"Very well, I will make contact as soon as we have delivered the message." Katana said.

"Good luck commander." Daniel said.

**1654 hours**

**P3Y-229**

"Mila, you think you can get those engines running?" Katana asked her chief engineer.

"Of course, why not." The fourteen year old Mila answered.

"Great, thanks Mila." Katana said.

"Lieutenant set a course for the Ori supergate." Katana said. "Raise shield but do not power our weapons and hail them as soon as we are in range."

As the Condara move from the gas cloud they were hiding in several Ori vessels notice them and move on an intercept course.

"Commander, I have a man called Tomin on the line, shall I put him on?" the lieutenant asked.

"Yes, put him on." Katana said. "Commander Tomin, this is Commander Katana Labreya of the Condara, we have a message for you, and I was told you would understand. We accept the proposal and we will send some official to sign the treaty."

"Thank you commander, one of my ships will send you coordinates please go there, you will not be harmed it is merely to keep you safe, it is going to get busy around here." Tomin said.

"Okay." Katana said. "Lieutenant, contact the alliance council and inform them of the situation. "

"Yes commander."

**1200 hours February 6**

**TFS Odyssey, P3Y-229**

"And on this ship, on of the first to enter battle against the Ori a treaty is signed, it says that the Ori Forces agree to leave the Milky Way, Ida and Pegasus galaxy's and not return. The Alliance agrees to allow the Ori to leave in the next two months and that they will not attack the Ori home galaxy." Daniel said.

As Tomin signed the agreement for the Ori everyone clapped politely. When O'Neill signed the agreement for the Alliance everyone clapped and cheered. A few hours later there was a big party in the mess of the Odyssey, the war was over.

* * *

**AN: this is the end of the war with the ****Ori but there are others, the Wraith, those aliens over Hebridian and more. **

**For the next chapter I will change the category to misc TV X-overs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please R&R, tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much, everything belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

**April 12 201 hours ****5 0900**

_**Alliance fleet headquarters, Heliopolis.**_

"Sir, the general is ready to see you." The young lieutenant said.

Colonel Kelly was 48 years old. He was the commander of a heavy scout class ship called TFS Seattle. The ship had just returned from a mission to identify strange radio signals in a remote part of the galaxy. The only thing they found were 12 planets destroyed by nuclear weapons. And only hours after their return he was to report to the commander of the Tau'ri federation's part of the Alliance fleet, that couldn't be good.

As he walked into the room, he stiffened up as he saw 3 generals of whom one was sitting and the other 2 were standing.

"General, you requested my presence." Kelly said.

"Yes I did, you successfully completed your mission. We have something new for you to investigate." General Mitchell said.

"What may that be sir?" Kelly asked.

"We discovered a series of anomaly's from the planets you recently to another planet about 3000 light years away. We need you to investigate this, we also found another trail following the first one." General Carter said.

"Sir, why me, we have just been on a mission for over 5 months, can't another ship take this mission?" Kelly asked.

"No, we recently lost 2 scout ships, they were destroyed by the Lucian Alliance. We are also seeing some strange activity on the edge of the eagle nebula. Currently all our ships have been deployed." Mitchell replied.

"All right, when do I leave?" Kelly asked.

"Tonight, you have 12 hours to prepare and take on supplies. " Mitchell said.

"Are there any hostile forces in the area?" Kelly asked.

" No, we did a full sensor sweep of the area and we didn't find anything notable." The last general said, who turned out to be a intelligence officer.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me sirs, I have to prepare my ship for this mission." Kelly said.

"Good luck colonel." Carter said.

And with that he left the room.

**2100 hours**

_**Bridge, TFS Seattle **_

"Major Allen, set course to the newest anomaly and engage the hyperdrive." Kelly ordered.

"Yes sir, engaging hyperdrive." Major Allen said.

"Seattle, what is our estimated time of arrival?" Kelly asked the ships AI.

"With this speed we will arrive in 5 days." The ships AI replied.

"Run diagnostics on all systems, simulate a fire on the bridge and several hull breaches all over the ship for tomorrow morning." Kelly said.

"As you wish sir." The AI replied.

**April 17 1300 hours**

"Sir, we are dropping out of hyperspace. Sensors indicate a nuclear detonation about one and a half year ago. We are picking up some debris." The sensor officer said.

"Can you tell what kind of nuclear weapon, or who the debris belonged to?" Kelly asked.

"Negative sir. There are a lot of anomalies in this area." The sensor officer said.

"All right then. Send out some probes to investigate the surrounding area." Kelly ordered.

"Sir, long range sensors indicate some sort of nebula nearby. Our sensors can not see what is inside them." The sensor officer reported.

"Send a probe in that nebula as well." Kelly said.

**1345 hours**

"Sir, the probe we sent to the nebula returned. You want to see this sir." The XO said.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"It appears to be a fleet, we detected 2 in orbit and a lot more on the surface of the planet. The strange thing is, the ships on the surface are different than those in space." The XO said.

"How do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Those in orbit seem to be controlled by robots. We are also picking up another fleet matching that on the surface about 12 light-years away form the planet." The XO replied.

"So those 2 ships may be some sort of occupation force and that other fleet was able to get away?" Kelly asked.

"Without contact with the fleet we can't be sure it might as well be the other way around." The XO replied.

"Navigation, plot a course for the separate fleet and get us in hyperspace. Tactical officer, as soon as we come out of hyperspace, I want you to raise the shields but do not activate or power the weapons." Kelly said.

"Yes sir!" Came the reply from the tactical and navigation officer.

As the ship jumped into hyperspace a small, bright light could be seen far away from the ship.

**1354 hours**

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica, 12 light years from new Caprica **

"DRADIS CONTACT! Set condition one throughout the ship, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." Gaeta yelled.

"What is it!" Adama asked.

"Unknown contact just jumped into dradis range. No colonial recognition codes. The ship does not match anything we have on record." Geata stated.

"Order the CAP to intercept, launch alert vipers. Distribute the emergency jump coordinates and have the fleet spool up their FTL-drives. Hail that ship, put it on the overhead." Adama ordered.

As the orders were executed a new voice came in over the intercom.

"Unknown vessel, this is the Tau'ri scout ship TFS Seattle, we are on a alliance mission, we do not mean you any harm. We request to speak to your commander." Colonel Kelly's voice said over the intercom.

"To the vessel Seattle, we request you stay at the current distance, if you come closer we will be forced to open fire on you." Adama replied.

"Okay, we will hold our position, may I know with whom I am speaking?" Kelly said.

"This is Admiral Adama on board the colonial Battlestar Galactica. Who are you and where do you come from?" Adama asked.

"I am Colonel John Kelly, I am a officer in the Tau'ri space forces. We come from a planet called earth, we were sent to investigate some strange anomalies." Kelly said.

"Did you just say earth?" Adama asked.

"Yes I did, we live there, why do you want to know, have you heard of it?" Kelly asked.

"We are on our way there, our planets were destroyed by a mechanical race called the Cylons, after the destruction we set course for the planet of the thirteenth tribe called earth." Adama said.

"Sir, the ship has stopped. The CAP reports the ship does not appear to have any weapons or large hanger bay. May I suggest you do not give away to much information about ourselves." Karl Agathon said.

"Captain I understand you reluctance to relinquish any information but this might be a ship of the thirteenth tribe. We need to make contact." Adama said to his XO.

"Colonel Kelly, if you would, we like to invite you and some of your officers, we have a lot to discuss." Adama said.

"I'd be honoured. We'll be there in half an hour." Kelly said.

Half an hour later, the jumper arrives on the Galactica and is brought into the hanger bay. As the rear hatch opens 2 marines come out followed by Colonel Kelly.

"Colonel Kelly, it's a pleasure to meet you." Adama said.

"Admiral Adama, the pleasure is mine as well. May I introduce to you my pilot, lieutenant Sanders." Kelly said after he gave a salute.

Returning the salute Adama said. "This is my XO Lieutenant Agathon and this is my son Lee Adama who is also the commander of the Battlestar Pegasus. We are currently in a pretty desperate situation. The biggest part of what is left of our civilization is currently being held captive on a planet called New Caprica. We need to rescue them as soon as possible."

"Maybe we can help, we have detected 2 ships over the planet you call New Caprica. We have also detected a fleet of about 20 ships in the nebula the planet is located in." Kelly said.

"What, how do you know that, that's impossible." Adama claimed.

"Well our sensors are very advanced. I have the recordings of one of our probes with me." Kelly said.

"I'd like to have a look at them if you'll allow me." Karl said.

"I am sure lieutenant Sanders will be glad to help you out." Kelly said

"Of course sir. Lieutenant if you'll follow me." Sanders said.

"Well, now that's being handled, lets go to my quarters. Unfortunately it is the only place we can really meet." Adama said.

At that moment sirens started blaring and lieutenant Geata's voice requests that the admiral comes to the CIC.

"Colonel, I guess we have a change of plans, why don't you follow me to the CIC.

As they arrive in the CIC 2 minutes later.

"Geata what is happening?" Adama asks.

"Four Cylon basestars just jumped in dradis range and destroyed the Seattle with a dozen nuke's. The CAP is moving to intercept and alert vipers have been launched." Geata reported.

" That's impossible, the Seattle cant be destroyed by a nuke, it can resist up to double that number of nukes at once." Kelly said.

"We can't see the Seattle on dradis, it has to be destroyed." Geata said.

"How long till they intercept up?" Adama asked.

"Our vipers will be in range in 30 seconds, the Cylons will be in range in 2 minutes." Geata said.

"Well, those cylons will be death soon, as soon as they fired on my ship they declared war on the Tau'ri federation and the alliance." Kelly said. "The only thing you have to do is get me to a stargate and we will dial the Alliance and they will send some fleets."

"Sir, one of the basestars has been destroyed, we are picking up another vessel. It is the Seattle." Geata said.

"They must have engaged the cloak at the moment the nukes hit, that's why you didn't see it on dradis. Can you get me a line with them?" Kelly said.

"You're on sir." Geata said.

"Allen, nice work, can you destroy the other three as well before they jump out." Kelly said.

"On it sir, just give us a minute." Allen's voice came over the intercom.

"Sir, 2 other basestars have been destroyed. The last one is dead in the water." Geata said.

"Allen, why aren't you destroying that last one?" Kelly asked.

"The AI has overridden all our commands, it is an A175-B32 override. Apparently that ship may contain the answer to the Asgard download problem." Allen said. After the war with the Ori ended search party's were sent to the Ida Galaxy to search for any surviving Asgard. After some months they found a fleet of Asgard warships protecting a smaller version of Atlantis. In its database they found the entire Asgard race, they woke them up and gave them holographic body's. ever since the Asgard are rebuilding their civilization and trying to find an answer to their downloading problem. An A175-B32 code means that a ship or something else contains the possible answer to the Asgard download problem.

"Colonel I don't care why you aren't shooting but that ship has to be destroyed. Dee Tell Pegasus to launch 5 nuclear missiles on that basestar." Adama said.

"Admiral, I can not let you do that. That ship is very important to us, we need it to safe another race. That race is one of the most technological advanced races left alive. They have some problems and we are required to help them. I suggest you send marines and other personnel to secure that ship." Kelly said.

"That ship can relay our position to the other basestars and then they'll wipe us out." Adama said.

"We wont allow it, or better said the AI of our ship won't, it will do anything to preserve the ship including blowing us out of the skies. Admiral the AI will make sure that they can't use their communication devices or be a threat to anyone else." Kelly said.

"All right, Dee tell the Pegasus to hold their launch. Colonel if that ship just moves an inch we will blow it out of the skies." Adama said.

"I understand." Kelly said.

"Dee, tell the Pegasus to send boarding teams to the basestar and tell our own marines to do the same, tell them to take the skin jobs alive when possible." Adama ordered.

"Allen, Send the required messages to alliance fleet headquarters at Heliopolis. Request backup." Kelly said.

"Already done sir. They are sending a TF task group and the seventh battle fleet as well as the Asgard sixth battle fleet. They will arrive in 2 days." Allen replied.

"Damn, that's one hell of a fleet." Kelly said.

"What does that mean Colonel?" Adama asked.

"Well they have sent a task group to escort the baseship back to alliance space. That is 2 battle cruisers and 3 normal cruisers. And also a battle fleet consisting of 2 carriers, 4 battleships, 8 battle cruisers, 12 normal cruisers and 26 guided missile frigates. The Asgard battle fleet consists of 4 Hammond class battleships and 12 O'Neill class battle cruisers, they also have some science vessels." Kelly said.

"Sir, they will also send General Carter and Doctor Jackson to broker a treaty with the Colonials." Allen said.

"Even better. It looks like you are lucky today Admiral. Your people are going to be saved, we only need a plan." Kelly said.

"What will happen to the civilians we have with us?" Adama asked.

"I think they will be given a ride with the task group. If you want you and the Pegasus can stay here and fight with us." Kelly said.

"That's a guarantee. We swore to destroy our enemies when we joined the fleet." Agathon said.

"We first need to bring the fleet to safety before we can take part in offensive actions." Adama said.

"Not to mention an upgrade for your ships, we might be able to turn your battlestars into battle cruisers, but that is a job for the engineers." Kelly said

"Sir, our marines have entered the basestar, they are reporting minimal opposition, they are taking the skin jobs in custody." Dee said.

"I'd like some of these skin jobs to be transferred to my ship if that is possible." Kelly said.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Adama said.

**April 19 1025 hours**

_**Plot room, TFS battleship the**__** Henry Hayes, 12 light-years from New Caprica**_

"Admiral Adama, may I introduce to you, General Elizabeth Pierce, commander of the Tau'ri Federation's seventh fleet, General Evan Lorne, commander of the 1st task group of the first fleet, assigned to guide the Cylon basestar to alliance space. This is supreme commander Thor of the Asgard sixth fleet. This is general Samantha Carter here to broker a treaty between the colonial forces and the Alliance. This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, he is here to help General Carter." Kelly said as he introduced the people in the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Adama said while shaking the hands of all present.

"We are happy to be able to help you after what you've been through." Carter replied.

"Apparently your enemy possesses technology which can safe my civilization." Thor said.

"Colonel Kelly told me that as well, how do you think the Cylons can help you?" Adama asked.

"Their ability to manufacture new body's is astonishing, the Asgard are in need of new body's, as we cloned our body's in the past we made several mistakes after thousands of years we made a mistake and a disease threathened our existance as a last hope we downloaded our minds in the databanks of our escape vessel and set course for a distant part of our home galaxy. We are in need of new body's which the Cylons may be able to create." Thor said.

"Admiral, I know we don't have much time, every hour we wait more and more people are in danger on New Caprica. We are going to help you safe your people, but what you do after that needs to be discussed." Carter said.

"What do you propose?" Adama asked.

"There are three things you can choose from, so to speak. One is that you become a part of the Tau'ri federation and you will get all the benefits that all the other planets have. Two is that you become a part of the alliance, it will not be that different from being a member of the Tau'ri federation. Three is as soon as we have saved you, you will go your own way." Jackson said.

"I am not the person to decide this, but I think we won't take option three. If we become a part of the alliance, will we be able to go to earth?" Adama said.

"Well, you wont be able to settle there, the planet is already overpopulated, and we cant take any other people in. But there are some colonies in earth solar system. You can also occupy a solar system close to earth where no one has a outpost yet. That would be most preferred by us. If you join the Tau'ri federation you will be granted unlimited access to earth. If you join the alliance, you will be granted limited access to earth." Jackson replied.

"If we choose a planet close to earth, will you be able to protect us there?" Adama asked.

"No matter where you settle, the Alliance will protect you from any and all threats." Jackson said.

"Well it all sounds very tempting. Unfortunately I am not allowed to make such an decision. After we have liberated the remnants on New Caprica, we can hold a referendum and see what the people want. After that we can make our final decision." Adama said.

"Of course we understand that." Jackson said.

"What do you want in return, we don't have much to offer you. Apparently you are way more advanced then us." Adama asked.

"Well, we are very interested in your FTL-drives, instantaneous travel would be ideal for short rang transports. And we would like to have a look at your fighters, according to colonel Kelly they are very manoeuvrable. Then there is also the cultural exchange: ideas, religions, books, music and all that kind of stuff." Carter said.

"Books? What do you want with our books?" Adama asked surprised.

"Well, entertainment is something we hold high on earth." Jackson explained.

"Well I don't know about the rest of the fleet, but I only have one book left, if you want you can borrow it. But I don't think we have much more than that." Adama replied.

"Well anyways, we will help you rebuild, remember your past." Jackson said.

"Should we not be discussing this on a later point, we need to set up a plan to rescue the colonial civilians." Thor stated.

"You're right, anyone have any ideas?" Lorne asked.

"I was thinking of going in with most of our troops, as the Tau'ri ships keep of the Cylon basestars, the Asgard beam the population of the planet and we beam down some people to get their ships of the ground. Once in orbit, the Asgard ships tow the civvies' to safety. In the meantime we leave 6 frigates and the Pegasus here to protect the fleet from any Cylon attack." Pierce said.

"Sounds like a good plan, why do you want the Galactica to be there?" Adama asked.

"To show the civilians that we are on their side. As the civilians will be beamed on the Asgard ships, they will see holograms of little grey man. That will scare them. To have one of their own ships present will make them feel comfortable." Carter said.

"I understand." Adama replied.

"We would also need some of your personnel to help liaise between our crew and your civilians." Thor said.

"That can be arranged, we will contact the resistance and tell them to divide everyone in groups so that you can beam them up." Adama said.

"Well then, we have a plan. Lets prepare, we will depart in 2 days, April 21. Dismissed." Pierce said.

With that everyone stood up and left the room. Carter and Lorne moving of in the same direction.

"So, Evan how's the kids?" Carter asked.

"They are well, driving their mother insane though." Lorne replied.

"Poor Amelia. How old are they now?" Carter said.

"Elizabeth is 5 and John is 4. How is George? Still driving Jack insane?" Lorne asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Jack is great with kids, he just doesn't want to show it." Carter replied.

"Typically O'Neill. How old is George now?" Lorne asked.

"He'll be 4 by the end of the week. To bad I can't be there. Jack already has a day off." Carter said.

"The president could miss him, impressive." Lorne said.

"Yeah well, he has a lot of credit with the president." Carter said.

"Well, I'd love to chat but I've got to go, prepare and all, maybe send a subspace message back to Atlantis. See you later." Lorne said.

"Yeah, later." Carter said.

**April 21 1200 hours**

_**Flag room TFS Hayes 12 light-years from New Caprica **_

The flag room is located deep inside the mighty battleship. The room is for the commander of a fleet or group. From this room the commander can give the appropriate orders. There are about 20 people in it and has a separate AI.

"Sir, the fleet is awaiting your command." The Comm. Officer said.

"Tell them we will leave in 30 seconds." Pierce said.

"All ships, we will depart in 25 seconds." The officer said over the whole com net.

**1234 hours**

As several dozen hyperspace windows open the Asgard and Tau'ri fleet jumps out of hyperspace and the Galactica jumps in. immediately the carriers launch their fighters and the Asgard ships start beaming up the civilians.

"The battleships have destroyed the two orbiting basestars." The sensor officer said.

"The rest of the Cylon fleet is launching raiders and is on a intercept course, they will be here in 12 minutes." Another sensor officer said.

"How long until we have evacuated the civilians?" Pierce asked.

"Approximately 26 minutes." The AI replied.

"Enemy raiders will be in range of the frigates in 25 seconds." The sensor officer said.

"Have the frigates engage the enemy raiders. Tell the fighters to take out the basestars that are holding back. Tell the rest of the fleet to engage their capital ships." Pierce ordered.

"Relaying orders." A comm. Officer said.

"Commander, the enemy is attempting to upload a virus into our computers. Countermeasures are being taken." The AI said.

"Can you send one back?" Pierce asked.

"Negative, my programming prevents me from broadcasting offensive actions." The AI replied.

"Damn fail safes. Another thing the computer geeks need to correct." Pierce said.

"Enemy fighters have broken through our frigate screen and are heading for the Galactica." An sensor officer said.

"Deploy a nuke in the middle of their formation." Pierce ordered.

"Deploying nuke." The AI said.

As the fighters move to the Galactica a nuke suddenly explodes between them and destroys all of them.

"All enemy fighters have been destroyed." The sensor officer said.

"Enemy heavy raiders just jumped in close to the Galactica. They are unable to intercept." The sensor officer said.

"The Galactica has been boarded." The AI said.

"Deploy our marines to the Galactica. Have 4 frigates take up positions around the Galactica." Pierce ordered.

"Marines have been deployed, frigates are taking up their new positions." The AI said.

"The fighters have destroyed two enemy basestars." The comm. Officer said.

"Incoming missiles! 2000 incoming all going for the Galactica, 25 percent is nuclear." A sensor officer said.

"Re-task all smaller weapons to take out those missiles, They have the highest priority." Pierce said.

As the railguns, missiles and drones target the missiles launched by the Cylons two more basestars go up in flames.

"Only four missiles were able to get through the defence screen, none of them were nuclear." A sensor officer said.

"Galactica reports little damage done by the missiles. They also request more marines to fight the Cylons." A comm. Officer said.

"Send more marines. Launch long-range mark XI missiles." Pierce said.

"The fleet is launching missiles." A comm. Officer said.

"Tell the fighters to break off their attack." Pierce said.

As the fighters break off their attacks, each basestar gets hit by 2 or 3 missiles, completely destroying them.

"Sir, the enemy fleet has been destroyed." A sensor officer said.

_**CIC, Galactica**_

"Sir, we have retaken the port hangerbay and the marines are closing in on the other one." Agathon said.

"How may did we loose?" Adama asked.

"We lost 400 crewmembers and 48 Tau'ri marines. Apparently their armour protects them from several bullets." Agathon replied.

"How long until we have evacuated the planet?" Adama asked.

"Thor reports that they will be done in 2 minutes." Dee replied.

"All the ships have taken off and the Asgard are preparing to tow them into hyperspace." Geata said.

"Thor suggests we jump out of here, they are finished with the evacuation." Dee said.

"Spool up the FTL-drives, jump to the rest of the fleet." Adama said.

As the Galactica jumped, the rest of the fleet entered hyperspace.

**2000 hours**

_**Plot room, TFS battleship the Hayes, 12 light-years from New Caprica**_

"So, Generals, Admiral, how did it go?" Lorne asked.

"It went reasonable. The enemy made some moves we didn't expect. Like jumping in on the Galactica or launching 2000 missiles." Pierce said.

"What exactly did happen on the Galactica?" Carter asked.

"Well, the Cylons jumped in with about 75 heavy raiders packed with centurions. They landed in both hangerbays and invaded the ship. We only stopped them outside the CIC when your marines were beamed in." Adama said.

"How many man did you loose?" Lorne asked.

"We lost 426 crewman and 48 of your marines." Adama replied.

"Damn, that's a lot." Pierce said.

"We'll be able to replace them with crewman from the Pegasus and the planet. How much did you loose?" Adama asked.

"We lost 26 crewman, mostly form accidents and five pilots who's fighters have been destroyed." Pierce said

"Admiral, when will your government be ready to discuss the options you have?" Jackson asked.

"They will be ready tomorrow morning. They have requested that general Carter and doctor Jackson be present." Adama said.

"Off course, we will be there." Carter said.

"Well then. This meeting is over, after your government has made up its mind we will set course to earth or any planet requested by your government. In the meantime, Lorne is to take his group and the basestar to alliance space." Pierce said.

**April 22 0900 hours**

_**Conference room, Colonial one**_

"Madam president, members of the Quorum, I represent to you General Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson. They are here to present two options to us." Adama said.

"Well lets hear it." Roslin said.

"The first option is that you become a part of the Tau'ri federation. There are many planets with the federation. It will give you a reasonable amount of self control but there are several laws which can not be overridden by any other law. You would have an own police force and all that sorts, the military will become a part of the federation armed forces. You will have your own government which will send a representative to the federation chambers on earth." Carter said.

"The second option is that you become a part of the Alliance. The alliance is a galaxy-wide military and civilian organisation to help each other and others who are the victims of aggression. This will give you complete self-control and your own armed forces." Jackson said.

"By the first option, what would one of those base laws be?" Roslin asked.

"Well, freedom of religion, speech, no discrimination, no slavery. That kind of things." Jackson said.

"We can not accept that. That is against our own laws and religion." The Geminese representative said.

"Despite of what you might think, you do not control this government. The slavery was already to be abolished and you know it. The only reason it isn't already is because of the war." The Caprican representative said.

"Excuse me, you allowed slavery?" Jackson asked.

"Only on their planet although we were going to abolish it as it was abused." Roslin said sheepishly.

"Well, slavery is forbidden in any way, shape or form and it has a severe punishment." Carter said.

"General, we need to discuss this, I request you leave and we will be back to you with our reply." Roslin said.

"All right, we will be on the Hayes. One last thing. The federation nor the alliance tolerate slavery, if you were to become a part of the federation or the alliance, the slavery part has to go." Carter said.

With that Carter and Jackson left the room. As soon as the door closes every the Geminese representative starts yelling that they should find their own planet.

"Quiet everyone, godsdamit. Admiral, what do you think." Roslin said.

"I think we should become a part of the Tau'ri federation, It will allow us to be independent but also provides us with security. Apparently there are some organisations which do not follow alliance rules. And their ships are way more powerful then ours. We might need to adjust our religion a little bit but we are allowed to visit earth, what else do we want." Adama said.

"I thought one of their laws was freedom of religion, how the hell do they want to forbid slavery it is a part of your religion." The Geminese representative said.

"Slavery has nothing to do with religion, you just use religion as an excuse to have slaves and to play boss over someone. Just to cover up your own incompetence." The Caprican representative said

"Let's just vote shall we. We have four options, one we become a part of the Tau'ri federation. Two we become a part of the alliance. Three, we go our own way and find our own planet. And four, we hold a referendum and let the people decide." Roslin said.

"I agree, we need to vote now." Vice president Zarek said.

As all the representatives voted things came down to this. One vote for option number 3. three votes for option number 4. 3 votes for option number 2 and 5 votes for option number one.

**1330 hours**

_**Conference room, TFS Hayes **_

"Generals, we have come to a discussion. We have decided to become a part of the Tau'ri federation." Roslin said.

"Okay, I will send the message to the senate to approve your entrance in the federation. No worries, they have all been informed about your situation. We already decided to help you no matter what you choose, it was an unanimous vote." Carter said.

"Do you already have a planet where we can settle?" Adama asked.

"We have made an selection for you to choose from. They are all close to earth, have enough resources. Unfortunately we couldn't find a solar system with 12 habitable planets, I hope you won't mind." Carter said.

"That won't be a problem. Can you show me some of those planets?" Roslin asked.

"Of course, the AI should be able to show them." Carter said. The moment she finished the sentence, the AI appeared and started to show several worlds wit the relevant information next to it.

"Wait, back up one please? That one, what do you think admiral?" Roslin said.

"It looks good, it is very close to earth." Adama said.

"You're lucky, it doesn't have an official name yet, you can name it." Carter said.

"How about new Kobol?" Thrace suggested.

"Kara, nice of you to join us, new Kobol sounds good, what do you think madam president." Adama said.

"I like it, it still connects us with what we are but it is also neutral, unlike New Caprica." Roslin said.

"Well, if you choose that planet and that name I will send the information back to earth so that they can start preparing the planet, build houses, infrastructure, that kind of things." Carter said.

"How long until we are there?" Adama asked.

"With our current speed we will be there in 2 weeks." Pierce said.

"General, you wanted to take a look at our FTL drives, I suggest you do it now." Adama said.

"Is it possible that you can bring some Raptors to the carrier Flying Dutchman so we can study them there?" Carter asked.

"Of course. Kara will you be so kind to take some raptors and bring them to the Flying Dutchman." Adama said.

"I'll get right on it, I will grab 4 raptors, the required pilots and have the chief assemble some knuckle draggers and have them report to your carrier to help your people with the research." Kara replied.

"Thank you, if you won't mind I would like to come with you." Carter said.

"I'd be honoured to take you with me." Kara replied.

**May ****7 0700 hours **

_**CIC, Battlestar Galactica**_

"Madam president, are you here to witness the last jump?" Adama asked.

"Yes, I thought that the ship that protected the fleet for over 2 years should be the one to make the final jump to our new home." Roslin said.

"Well, you're just in time. Adama said. Spool up the FTL-drive, confirm the last jump coordinate and distribute them to the rest of the fleet."

As his commands were executed he grabbed the speaker.

"Everyone, listen up. We are about to make the final jump. The road has been long and bloody. But we must not forget all those who have died on the road. Our new home will be called New Cobol. We will jump in one minute. That's it.

"You know, I should drop dead within the minute. According to the scriptures I will not live to see earth." Roslin said.

"Why do you think you had to come by raptor. The Tau'ri were kind enough to lend us one of their frigates, it is in one of the hangerbays. Just for you." Adama said.

"So you really expect me to drop death? I didn't think you were such an religious person." Roslin said.

"An expression from the Tau'ri: better safe then sorry. Adama said.

"Jump in five seconds." Geata said.

As the timer reached zero the fleet made their last jump.

"So, madam president, you already feel like dying?" Adama asked.

"I feel good, looks like it was just a myth." Roslin said.

"Sir, we are being haled by the Tau'ri federation ship Rodney." Gaeta said.

"Put them on the loudspeakers." Adama said.

"Galactica, this is General Landry, I welcome you here to your new home. I also have an invitation for your president and the Quorum to come to Earth and to be officially accepted as a state in the Tau'ri federation. We are here to bring them to earth. You are expected to arrive in a week. The Tau'ri sixth fleet will take up defensive positions over New Cobol. The shipyards on the surface are already expecting your two battlestars." Hayes said.

"General, is there a possibility we will be leaving earlier, I would like to have a good look at Earth." Roslin said.

"Madam president, I didn't know you were there. Let me make a call and see what we can arrange." Landry said.

"You said that the Pegasus and Galactica were expected in the shipyards. Are you still capable of upgrading the ships?" Adama askes.

"According to our engineers we can upgrade them to a dual purpose, a Dreadnought and a Carrier, they'll be called the Battlestar class." Landry said.

"Who is going to be in command of the ships?" Roslin asked.

"The current commanders will be in command but we might need to promote Lee Adama." Landry said.

"I am afraid I wont be commanding the new Galactica. As soon as things have settled down I will retire, I was already going to do that when the Cylons attacked." Adama said.

"Well I'm sure we will find a suitable replacement for you. While the ships are in dry dock we need to train the current crews in the use of our systems." Landry said.

"To be honest I think a lot of them will resign as well, it has been a difficult time." Roslin said.

"Well that's for later concern. I think you should get working on building a new society and a new government." Landry said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make some calls."

**May 14 ****1200 hours**

_**Tau'ri federation senate chambers, Geneva, Earth**_

"Madam president, you will be announced in one minute, after the announcement you can walk in." a employee said.

"Here is the president of the people who led her civilization through war and is now here to represent the Colonies." The speaker said.

As Roslin, walked in photographers took pictures and cameras filmed everything she did.

"Madam President, as the chairman of the Tau'ri federation I welcome you to the federation. I can also tell you we will de everything in our power to destroy the Cylon threat." The chairman said.

"I am glad to be here and I want tot thank you all for helping us, and taking us in to the federation." Roslin said.

"If you will follow me, To officially join the federation you need to sign the federation charter, it means you will uphold the rules the federation has set up." The chairman said.

As Roslin signs the charter everyone claps.

"I want to invite you to commission the twelve battlestars that will be upgraded in one year. It is only appropriate you do that." The chairman said.

"Twelve? We only have 2 battlestars" Roslin said.

"We found 3 other fleets with refugees and a total of 10 battlestars and support ships. The total amount of survivors is 167000 souls. The fleet is already guiding them here." The Chairman said.

"Wow, that's incredible. I'd love to commission them, may I ask which battlestars it are?" Roslin said.

"The battlestars, Colombia, Valkyri, Atlantia, Mercury, Acropolis, Athena, Night Flight, Erasmus, universal and Triton were found." The chairman said.

"That's fantastic." Roslin said.

"Yes it is." The chairman said. "Madam president, are you alright?" he asked when she started to look confused and her face went blank.

"The pai..pain" was all she could say before she collapsed.

"Get a medical team in here!" someone yelled.

As several medics ran in they took out scanners and started to scan her, after a minute they attached a beacon on her and she was beamed to a hospital.

**0934 hours, May 21**

**_Frasier Medical Centre, Geneva, Earth_**

"Admiral Adama, you are clear to visit her now, but keep it short, she needs to rest." The nurse said.

As Adama walked in Laura sat up and smiled.

"Bill, it's nice to see you." Laura said.

"You gave us quite a shock, how are you feeling?" Adama said.

"Like a battlestar has fallen on my head." She replied.

"Did you get its name?" Bill asked jokingly.

"Wouldn't have a clue." Laura replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you'll be fine.

* * *

**NEXT: THE BATTLESTARS GO ON THE ATTACK**

**AN: Just got a new PC without Word 2003 or 2007 so it will take some time before the next update.**

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all thanks for all the reviews it is a big help and keep them coming**

**First some comments to the reviews:**

**From**** Red Leader**

**Nice grouping of the fleet. Shouldn't the Navy take over the fleet?**

_The reason why the Navy hasn't taken over is because they don't have the __experience; the Air force has been running the program and already has some trained personnel. The navy will also be disbanded as there is no need for a water kind of navy, the personnel members can move to the other branches of the military, the space ships will also be under the command of the newly created space force, I also explained some of it in chapter 5, I hope this settles your question._

**From Ravus**

**While the premise of the story is instantly good and interesting, the actual characters dialogue seems to... lack weight. **

**Each action seems to quick and simple. While the action is logical and can still be 'in character' there isn't any pauses for hesitation to show when a big decision is being run through someone's mind. **  
**For example the Travelers instantly agree to the plan. They agree to risk their ships, lives and resources for a chance to live in a city. This would totally change their way of life and the female commander instantly accepts. While she comments that he better be telling the truth, you don't describe any pauses or hesitance to her actions; any implications behind her words apart from the obvious. Human communication is more about body language and verbal inflection then words. The way she is written makes it seem she is showing absolute trust in Sheppard.  
There are other instances but I'm sure my point is made.  
It's a shame because anyone can see the characters are written in character and you can sometimes intuitively imagine how they are saying it. But it would be better for it to be written down. Quite simply it just seems certain character moments weren't given enough 'screen time' and description.**

_I am still trying to get better in writing characters and action and I will try to put it in this chapter._

Anyway back to the good points. The idea of an alliance to claim the replicators technology is a bold one and well done. It seems like you were trying to rush it so it will be interesting to see where you are rushing too.

_At the time __I wrote it I was rushing to the end really, I didn't think I would continue it but I got hooked on writing the story so I continued._

The battles were shown nicely with typical cut aways and a repitorie of conversation between officers. Made it easy to follow the battle and understand what was happening but with the speed and lack of emotional description and mental monologues it was hard to feel connected whenever an earthling died. If this kind of clinical detatchment to war was what you were going for then you hit the nail on the head. But if you were trying to show the horror of war or make us want one side to win more than the other the reader needs an emotional hook to draw them in. A inner thought process as someone dies, the slow creeping horror of the enemies approach, the realization that some numbers are just too big to be able to fathom the dead and the loss, etc.

Will you be keeping this a purely war and event story? (I do realise as I write this there are more chapters to get through) the political events seem simplified as though you don't want to get into that part of a story. I mean it's pretty obvious from the blunt line "The press conference went on for several hours and when it finally came to an end everybody was happy."  
In a real life media fallout like the one in this chapter there would certainly be mud flinging and the 'blame game' not to mention some hysteria from the civilians. So I get the feeling you are quickly brushing over it from lack of desire to write that kind of story. Which is fine. You should definatly write what you enjoy, kudo's on getting it out of the way instead of just pretending you wouldn't have to write a little bit about it.

**  
**_When I started writing the chapter I wanted to put in some political things like press statements and interviews, when I finally got to it I could only think of a few questions and not the whole lot of questions I was planning on._

**  
Still more chapters to read and a overreaching plot arch to establish so till later:**

**Wow, um well like ****I said before if you were hoping to show the horror of war through clinical description you really topped it with the conversation on the Hammond at the start of this chapter... The humans disregard from their enemies and total demonization of them is barbaric. The fact that none of the crew raised objection to the killing the enemy training camp when it couldn't defend itself was horrible and made me momentarily want to support the ori and not humanity.**

**  
**_Remember that the Ori destroyed about a dozen cities and are responsible for about 400 million deaths; they have the right to be pissed at them._

**  
Still some simple spelling and grammar mistakes but not many. **

**  
**_I try to filter out the grammar mistakes but I am Dutch and there is only so much my computer can do about the mistakes I make._

**  
The battle near the end is illogical. The ship was hit without shields and no life threatening damage was mentioned. Then moments after the shields were raised they had been reduced to 25%. logiically if they had been reduced to that ammount that quickly then they would have dissapeared just as quickly. But they stayed long enough for the ship to attempt to 'hide' behind an ally.**

_The Ori didn't use their main weapon so only secondary weapons which have much less power. The Deadelus was able to withstand several__ direct hits form 2 wraith hives in Allies before they raised their shields. When their shields were raised they weren't at 100 percent, the same happened here._

**Why is Earth so reactionary? All their war efforts seem to be made to counter the action of the ****Ori yet no plans or long term campaigns seem to be in place to stop or hold the Ori offence apart from "fight them whenever they appear". Surely the scientists an tactitions would have something up their sleeve. **

_Chapter 5 is about a fleet of ships who have a three month mission dedicated to __disrupting the Ori supply lines, but you are right, there are not much offensive actions, this is because there are only so much ships they have at their disposal and they need to protect the Alliance to prevent it from breaking apart._

first find ways to get information. Then identify weak points. In the series this was the huge space stargates that would need to be taken out to stop the ori fleet offensive from getting the reinforcements. With so many land troops coming in long distance through the planet stargates perhaps it would be appropriate to help all the allies in the galaxy to set up defensive forts with self destruct options around the planets stargate. This could stop the troop offensive.

_The reason why I haven't shown much __Intel gathering is because I like to keep it simple, the 305's were created to do this among other things, I just didn't tell much about it._

**  
For strikes back at the Ori. The Earth fleet has the asgard engines that allow fast travel between galaxies. With appropriate information such as "fleet building yards", "mining planets" or captiols for economy/miltary ori forces. A assault force could be sent on a long term mission to fly to the ori galaxy and perform a surgical strike on the ori thus making them go defensive and allowing the earth galaxy to build up and form alliances. **

_The Problem is that we don't exactly know where the Ori galaxy is or it might be t__oo far away, even for our Deadelus class warships with a ZPM. The Supergate is also heavily fortified. Even if we would be able to get there we wouldn't know what would face us, for all we know there are a hundred Ori motherships waiting for us when we enter their galaxy._

Those are just a few offensive campaign stratagies of the top of my head

**Bit of a simplistic ending. Again it seems illogical. If the Ori are a empire run by dimensional beings then they would have no way to feel as though they were losing too many forces. The dimensional beings would just see them as cannon fodder and breed more. With a religious empire there would be no other reason for peace except threat of anialation. Yet the Earthlings havn't struck at the ori galazy at all, meaning they have no reason to fear the earthlings, the Ori would just expect Earth to act defensivly.**

_The Ori themselves need the people to worship them or they will have no power at all, as they have seen themselves a war with the Alliance will be bloody and will kill a lot of their worshippers reducing their power. Up to that point they could just tell their worshippers that the war is going good but if hostile vessels start to appear in their own galaxy those people might lose faith in the Ori and start rebellions. The weakness of the Ori is their __dependency on humans to worship them._

**Ah the eagerly awaited crossover:**

_I was actually planning these__ chapters to come right after chapter five but that would make it difficult for me as I needed to explain the end of het Ori war. I already had written them and sometimes I made some changes._

**  
It's a bit obvious you don't know the characters from BSG as well as SG-A/SG1**

_I watch both series a lot but you are right that SG-1/SGA is my favorite of both__ and I watch BSG more for the action._

Adama is not this poltically correct with his words. Most colonials will probably have hostile actions to adavanced technolgy, especially to Artificial intelligence, considering that their entire civilization was wiped out by the AI that they themselves created. lots of little bits like that.

_I see Adama as __an open minded person who is willing to listen to others. I think that when they discover a ship from the thirteenth tribe he would be willing to listen to them even if they have advanced weapons and AI's._

If anything the way you write conversation has become even more streamlined. The characters encourage each other to finish their sentances and explain themselves. They don't fight with words, interupt, imply, hurt and many other things can be done in verbal communication yet here it's just become exposition.

_I will try to improve __the conversations so judge for yourself, _

_**Here**__** is the next chapter: On the Attack**_

**May 8 2016 1200 hours**

**Shipyard, New Cobol**

"Hereby I commission you, the Tau'ri Federation Battlestar Galactica. May you take care of your crew and may you fight many battles, good luck!" William Adama said as he commissioned the Galactica. The Galactica was the first to be commissioned; the Pegasus would be commissioned a few days later and the rest with intervals of about 4 weeks. After a year of hard work the battlestars were upgraded from primitive to up to date. They were also the first dreadnoughts the Tau'ri federation created. The Ships were powered by six ZPM's and had three other in reserve.

"Over 40 years ago, when I was a young good looking rookie, I was first assigned to the Galactica. It took good care of me, may it take good care of its new crew and commander, General Elizabeth Pierce." Adama said with a glance as he remembered the first day het set foot on the Galactica.

As the crowd clapped Pierce walked up to the stage.

"I am proud to be the new commander of this Battlestar that has fought so many battles and always survived. I have big shoes to fit in; I hope I am up to the task." Pierce said walking off the stage.

**1245 hours**

**Commander's chambers, Battlestar Galactica**

"Admiral, what brings you here?" Pierce said as Adama walked in.

"I just wanted to see it one last time. And I wanted to wish you the best of luck." Adama said.

"Thank you Admiral. Would you like a tour of the ship?" Pierce said.

"I was hoping you would ask that." Adama replied.

"Well, CIC first?" Pierce said.

"CIC it is." Adama said.

As they left the room they walked in the Direction of the new CIC.

"What can she do now?" Adama asked while looking around in awe

"They call the Battlestar class the planet killers. Apparently it is capable of destroying a whole planet's surface in just one shot. Therefore the president forbids me to target a planet with the main guns. We also have 40 squadrons of Avengers and 12 squadrons of new Raptors. We have a crew of 8000 man, the ship requires 3 ZPM's to operate, but then it is capable of jumping from Earth to Asuras at once." Pierce said.

"That far? You can calculate that far?" Adama asked already trying to calculate the distance.

"Well we first open a hyperspace window to the required destination and while we are in hyperspace we make a jump. The only thing we need to calculate is the distance." Pierce explained.

"That's amazing." Adama said. "Why do you have so much Raptors?"

"That's because they have been modified; now they can be used as scout, transport, bomber and electronic warfare ship." Pierce said. With the use of Tau'ri systems the Raptor's systems had been drastically improved.

as they reached the CIC a marine opened the door to let the Admiral and General in.

"Commander on deck." Another marine yelled.

"At ease everyone." Pierce said.

"What have you done with the place?" Adama said looking in awe.

"We replaced most of the consoles and put in new ones. We can also control the ship with the chair. Have you had the ATA gene?" Pierce asked.

"Yes, but I never used it on a warship." Adama replied.

"Well this is your chance, take a seat and see what we have changed." Pierce said.

"And what if I accidentally fire some of the weapons?" Adama asked worried. The first time a colonial sat in the control chair that person almost destroyed a cruiser.

"The weapon systems first need to be activated. It is a safeguard to prevent accidentally firing of the weapons." Pierce said.

"Alright, let's see what they did to you shall we." Adama said.

As he sat down the chair started to light up and lights were coming on.

"Wow, I can actually feel the power rush through me, it is amazing." Adama said.

"It definitely is. People who have the gene naturally feel it even better." Pierce said.

"When will you depart?" Adama asked.

"As soon as the Pegasus has been launched and our escorts have arrived." Pierce said.

"What will be your mission?" Adama asked.

"Well, unfortunately I can't tell you." She hated it not to tell the Admiral as he didn't have clearance despite his new job with the ministry of defence. On the other hand the Admiral was a professional and could keep a secret "But I can tell you that the Galactica will return home to where it has been named after." Pierce said.

"You're going back to the colonies?" Adama asked.

"Caprica will be our first target; we are to destroy the enemy basestars and to look for any technology about the Cylon resurrection and downloading process." Pierce said.

"Have the Asgard been unable to find any good information about the process on the captured basestar?" Adama asked worried that all that trouble was for nothing.

"It is a goldmine, but they need something called the resurrection hub." Pierce said. "have you ever heard of it?"

"I have never heard of it, do you know where it is?" Adama asked.

"We don't, but apparently the local basestars know the position so that's why we are going back. Our final task is to destroy the Cylon homeworld." Pierce said.

"Justice will be served." Adama said.

"That it will." Pierce said.

"Well, I thank you for the tour, it definitely is a different ship, and may she take good care of you and the crew." Adama said looking proud.

"Oh, she will. It was good to see you again Bill, I'll walk you out." Pierce said pointing to one of the exits.

**May 11 1200 hours**

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica, New Cobol**

"General, the escort ships have joined us and are prepared to jump to hyperspace." The sensor Officer said.

"General Adama on the Pegasus reports the same." The comm. Officer said.

"Execute jump in 20 seconds, tell the Pegasus and escort ships to synchronize. As soon as we are in hyperspace, you can make the jump, don't wait for my command." Pierce said.

"Yes sir." The nav. officer said. "Engaging hyperdrive in 5...4...3...2...1... Engaging hyperdrive. We have entered hyperspace. Spooling up the jump drives. Jump in 5...4...3...2...1... jumping. Exiting hyperspace in 5...4...3...2...1... We have exited hyperspace."

"Sensors report that we have arrived at 12 light years from Caprica. The rest of the fleet has also successfully made the jump." The sensor officer said.

"That's fast." Pierce said.

"Sir, long range sensors have detected 12 basestars over Caprica." The sensor officer said.

"Prepare to make a jump in five minutes. Tell the rest of the fleet to stay behind; we will pay them a visit." Pierce said. 12 basestars were no match for a new battlestar; they could easily take on the whole Cylon invasion fleet without getting a scratch.

"Shall I prepare the Avengers for take-off?" The CAG asked hoping he would get his first engagement.

"No, that is not necessary have all weapons stand-by to open fire but they are not allowed to fire before I give the order." Pierce said. Any fighters would be too susceptible to raiders.

"Yes sir." The CAG said.

"The ship is ready for combat sir." The XO said.

"All right then, jump in 10 seconds." Pierce said.

"Jumping in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Jumping." The nav. officer said.

"Sir, sensors are picking up 12 basestars, they are moving to intercept and are launching raiders, 2400 plus." The sensor officer said.

"Hold your fire. Wait for my command." Pierce said hoping to lure them in.

"Basestars are launching missiles, 3000 closing in estimated time to interception 3 minutes." The sensor officer said.

As the raiders came closer they got into positions.

"Have all anti-fighter battery's open fire." Pierce said.

As the battery's open fire dozens of raiders are destroyed.

"Sir, we have destroyed 200 raiders, the rest has broken off and is regrouping as we speak." The sensor officer said.

The missiles were now going past the raiders heading for the lone battlestar.

"How powerful are those missiles?" Pierce asked.

"They are all 5-10 Kilotons we can handle them but I rather not strain the shield too much." The tactical officer said.

"Have all weapons open fire at will." Pierce said. She wanted her battlestar to be able to handle more than one fight.

As all the weapons open fire 3 basestars are destroyed within seconds, 400 raiders were destroyed and 700 missiles were intercepted.

"Sir we have destroyed a big amount of enemy raiders and missiles." The tactical officer said.

"Hail the Pegasus." Pierce said.

"Shall I put them on the speaker?" The comm. Officer said.

"No I'll take it here." Pierce said. As she picked up the phone.

"General Adama, you are to jump in behind the Cylon force and disable their ships but do not destroy them, the Asgard want them." Pierce said.

"Copy that, what about the frigates?" Adama said.

"Have them take up positions around the Cylon ships to prevent them from escaping." Pierce said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec." Adama said.

As Pegasus jumps in, three Cylon baseships are hit by railgun rounds disabling their jump drives and several missile silos. The frigates jump in between the missiles and Raiders guns blazing destroying all the remaining missiles and raiders. The Basestars, now defenceless are targeted by Tau'ri vessels. All the remaining ships are disabled.

"Beam our troop aboard those ships; we need to capture some skin-jobs alive." Pierce said.

"Yes sir. Pegasus is also beaming their troop on their ships." The tactical officer said.

"New Sensor contacts. Seven Basestars, they are firing on the other basestars." The sensor officer said.

As 7 basestars jump in they immediately launch missiles.

"Can we intercept?" Pierce said.

"Negative missiles will hit in 35 seconds." The sensor officer said.

"Beam our troop out, now." Pierce yelled. "Open fire on those new basestars."

"Opening fire on the enemy basestars." The tactical officer said.

As the missiles hit several bright suns take the ships away only to never return.

"All our troops have been beamed out, missiles have hit their targets. All the basestars have been destroyed." The sensor officer said.

"How about those new ones." Pierce said.

"Almost done." The tactical officer said. "Enemy basestars have been destroyed."

"Sensors are clear, no more targets." The sensor officer said.

"Damage?" Pierce asked.

"None sir." The comm. Officer said.

"Initiate a long range sensor sweep for the whole colonial remnant." Pierce ordered wanting to know if there were more basestars ready to jump in on them.

"On it sir. It will take about 2 hours to complete the scan." The sensor officer said.

**1435 hours**

**Plot room, Battlestar Galactica**

"What have you found on the scans?" Pierce asked.

"We found about 62 enemy basestars most of them are grouped around the former Picon fleet headquarters. We also found about 7000 humans scattered around the colonies." The sensor officer said pulling up the scans.

"All right, we are going to take those basestars out. Thanks to the information we got from the enemy basestars we were able to adjust some of our sensors to scan for the resurrection hub. After we destroyed all the Cylons at the colonies we are going to capture the resurrection hub. The Asgard already sent us a Hammond, 4 O'Neill's and 5 Jacksons. The frigates will also rescue the civilians on the planet surface." Pierce said.

"Why don't we split up and take Picon together?" Adama said. There was no reason to keep both battlestars together; it would only slow them down.

"Good idea, let's do that. We will rendezvous in 6 hours 2 light-years from Picon." Pierce said pointing a certain spot on the large map of the colonial remnant.

"See you then." Adama replied.

**2100 hours**

**Plot room, Battlestar Galactica.**

"Good to see you Lee." Pierce said.

"Good to see you to Elizabeth." Adama said.

"How did it go?" Pierce asked.

"We destroyed six basestars and we rescued about 4000 civvies. How about you?" Lee asked.

"We destroyed five basestars and rescued the rest of the civvies." Pierce said.

"That leaves us with 51 enemy basestars and their fighters. Kara has been asking when she will get to kill some Cylons." Lee said. Kara had been assigned to the Pegasus as the commander of a squadron of avengers.

"Well, tell her to strap in. we will launch all our fighters and raptors." Pierce said.

"When will we attack?" Lee asked.

"You said that every night there was something to prevent them from jumping in or out of the system, right? We will use that to prevent them from escaping and we will destroy them." Pierce said.

"Clever, but we need to hurry up it starts in 20 minutes." Adama said.

"Then we need to get started right away." Pierce said.

**2120 hours**

**CIC, Galactica **

"Make the jump in 10 seconds." Pierce said.

"Jump in 5...4...3...2...1... Jumping." The nav. officer said.

As the fleet jumps into the Picon system they launch fighters and missiles. Asgard beam weapons are already slamming into several basestars destroying them.

"Jump successful." The nav. Officer said.

"Seven basestars have been destroyed." The Sensor officer said.

"Fighters have been launched." The tactical officer said.

"An enemy virus is attempting to gain access to our systems; I am able to resist their attempts." The AI said.

"Can you break in to their database and get some good Intel?" Pierce asked.

"Yes it is possible. What do you want to know?" The AI said.

"Anything you can find." Pierce replied.

"Downloading Cylon database. Estimated time till completion, 30 seconds." The AI said.

"Very well. Status of the basestars." Pierce said.

"We destroyed twelve more; fighters are engaging the enemy raiders." The tactical officer said.

As the fighters engage the Cylon raiders some more basestars explode in huge fireballs.

"Downloading complete." The AI said.

"Can we beam some nukes in there?" Pierce asked.

"That is possible, but I recommend we pull our fighters away from them." The AI said.

"Commence deploying mark XI nukes in 30 seconds and tell the fighters to return to their ships." Pierce ordered.

"Attention to all fighters, return to your ships nuclear strike imminent." The comm. Officer said.

As the fighters retreat behind the battlestars, the first basestar in destroyed, more and more follow them. After a minute no basestar is left.

"All basestars have been destroyed." The sensor officer said.

"Do a sweep of the area they may be hiding behind some debris." Pierce ordered.

"Sensors report little to no debris and no contacts." The sensor officer said.

"Very well, have the tech guys go through the data we've downloaded and report back to me in one hour." Pierce ordered.

"Sir, what do you want to do about the resurrection hub?" The Xo asked.

"Have the fleet submit damage reports within the hour and send a raptor to find the Cylon resurrection hub." Pierce ordered. "And go over the sensors, we need to close any holes we have in our defence."

"We already have some people on it." An officer said.

"Fine, I'll be in my quarters." Pierce said. After she gave her XO a nod she left for her quarters.

**2245 hours**

**Commander's quarters, battlestar Galactica **

"Sir, these are the reports of the battle. General Adama has also just landed and is on his way here and will be here in a matter of minutes." Her lieutenant said.

"Thank you, anything else happened?" Pierce asked already thinking of what to say to Lee.

"A lot of female refugees have been brought to the sickbay as they were held in a sort of farm; the doctor is now taking care of it." He said.

"I've read the colonial reports about those farms; see to it that those women are well cared for." Pierce ordered.

"Yes sir." The lieutenant said.

At that moment Lee Adama walked in.

"General, what brings you here." Pierce asked.

"I just wanted to review the battle with you that's all." Lee replied.

"Alright, lieutenant you're dismissed." Pierce said. "Let's review, shall we."

"How much planes did you lose?" Lee asked.

"We lost 36 Avengers and 6 raptors, mostly due to our own weapons fire. How about you?" Pierce asked.

"29 Avengers and 12 raptors, same reason." Lee replied.

"So how can we prevent this from happening in the future?" Pierce asked.

"I suggest we let the frigates do the suppression barrage and the battlestars only fire their suppression flak when the frigates can't handle it. Lee said.

"That's a possibility, the shields are capable of handling anything the Cylons can throw at us" Pierce said.

"What are we going to do with the Asgard ships; they are going to want to be there." Lee said.

"We will have them jump in after we have cleared out some of the resistance and when the Cylons have focussed on us." Pierce said.

"Where will we post the frigates and do we launch everything?" Lee asked.

"Since we will not activate our suppression batteries the frigates will have to stay close to us to protect us from incoming nukes and fighters. We will launch everything we've got. All but six frigates will engage immediately. The six remaining frigates will jump in a little bit later and take up positions around the resurrection hub." Pierce said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, when will we execute it?" Lee asked.

"Tomorrow at noon, everyone needs some rest; we've had a long day." Pierce said. The crews had worked hard the last few days and deserved some rest.

"Alright, I will return to my ship and get them to take some rest. Goodnight Elizabeth." Lee said.

"Goodnight Lee" Elizabeth said.

**May 12 1159 hours**

**CIC, battlestar Galactica**

"Set condition one throughout the ship and have the fighters prepare for takeoff." Pierce ordered.

All around her people were running last minute checks and securing their stations.

"Get me the Pegasus." Pierce said.

"You're on sir." The com officer said.

"Lee, are you ready for combat?" Pierce asked.

"We're waiting for your command." Lee replied.

"Then let's go. We'll jump in 20 seconds. Pierce said.

"Copy that Galactica, we will synchronize with you." Lee said.

"Jump in 5...4...3...2...1... Jumping. The Nav. officer said. "Jump complete."

"Launch all squadrons and target the Cylon basestars." Pierce ordered.

As the first basestars are destroyed by Asgard weapons fighters and missiles are launched.

"Enemy is launching raiders and missiles, too much to count." The sensor officer said.

"Have the fighters intercept the missiles and raiders and have the raptors launch missiles at the enemy basestars." Pierce ordered.

"I am reading a power spike in one of the enemy basestars, I cannot identify it." The sensor officer said.

"Target, that basestar, destroy it!" Pierce ordered something that they couldn't identify could not be good especially if it came from an enemy that didn't have energy weapons.

As the missiles slam in to the basestar in question, the basestar let's out a blue energy wave. As it reaches the Tau'ri ships their shields flicker and fade away.

"Sir, we lost shield, we are taking hits on the outer hull. Other ships report the same situation!" The tactical officer yelled.

"Open fire with all weapons including the suppression weapons and have them target ay incoming missiles. Tell the fighters to stay away from the missiles and to concentrate on raiders and enemy basestars. Tell the rest of the fleet to do the same." Pierce ordered. This was just the kind of thing she was afraid of.

As the suppression batteries open fire destroying dozens of missiles several missiles are able to break through the defence perimeter and hit the hull, in some cases a nuclear explosion tear of some deck plating.

"We have multiple missile strikes on the hull, for now we are holding out." The tactical officer said.

"Contact the Asgard group and their frigates and tell them to jump in right away." Pierce ordered.

"Sir, one of the mark XI nukes is showing an overload. We have 25 seconds till detonation. We cannot launch it or beam it out." The Tactical officer said.

"All hands prepare for internal nuclear detonation, close all hatches and engage emergency force fields." Pierce said over the ship wide comm. "Lieutenant beam out all other nuclear ordnance to the Pegasus and inform them of the situation. Tell all ships to stay away from us due to impending internal nuclear explosion." Pierce ordered. The only way to save the ship was to get all nuclear ordnance out of there otherwise the ship would be destroyed.

"All hands brace for explosions." The XO yelled knowing it would be one hell of a bang.

As all the ships move away from the Galactica, the Cylons think they can come in to give it the kill shot. At the moment the first Cylon missiles hit, the mark XI explodes tearing off half the top in the middle of the ship, immediately after the explosion several sections are closed off by automated force fields. Several Cylon basestars are destroyed by the blast wave and debris.

As Pierce tries to get up on her feet she notices that she is bleeding form a head wound.

"Status report!"

"Emergency force fields are in place and are holding, we have lost propulsion and most of our weapons. Our sensors are down and we only have short range communications." The AI said.

"Ask the Pegasus if she can take up covering positions over us." Pierce said. They were heavily damaged and only one nuke in the right place could finish them off.

"The Pegasus is already underway and the frigates are retaking their positions. Fighters continue to engage the Raiders." The tactical officer said.

"Damage control, what is the status of the ship." Pierce asked.

"According to one of the raptors we have a big hole in the middle of the top of the ship. Internal sensors indicate we've lost our main Asgard weaponry and several nuclear launch tubes. Power is also having trouble getting through to the forward sections; we are currently installing an additional ZPM in the auxiliary power room just outside the CIC." The Damage control officer reported.

"AI, make a list of who we have lost and the total damage. Damage control, start making repairs to the critical systems first. Air boss, tell our birds to land on the Pegasus or any other allied vessel." Pierce ordered, the first thing she needed to do was to bring order to chaos.

"The Pegasus asks if we need some of their DC teams." The Comm. officer said.

"Negative, most of those sections have just been incinerated and we have enough people on our own." Pierce said.

"We've lost 2378 crewmembers." The AI reported.

"Jesus Christ, that's over one fourth of the total crew." The XO said.

"Pegasus reports that most of the enemy fleet has been dispatched of, and that they are taking over the resurrection ship." The comm. Officer said.

"Can we send people out to investigate the damage from the outside?" Pierce asked.

"Negative, there are massive amounts of radiation out there, I wouldn't even let a Fighter take a look out there, and that's how dangerous it is. The DC officer said.

"Can we get the shields up again?" Pierce asked.

"Most of the shield emitters have been burned out by that energy wave. It will take a few hours to get new ones in place." The DC officer said.

"Sir, the Asgard are offering to tow the ship back to New Cobol." The comm. Officer said.

"Ask them to wait. I first want to have a complete list of what is wrong with the ship, can it fall apart when we enter hyperspace, and will the radiation cause interference, that kind of stuff." Pierce replied. The ship was very fragile at the moment and she didn't want to risk the ship breaking up when they enter hyperspace.

"Yes sir." The officer replied.

**1500 hours**

**Commander's**** quarters, Pegasus**

"General Pierce are you alright, you have a big wound on your head?" Lee asked.

"I'll be fine, let's get this over with." Pierce replied ignoring the big headache.

"I suggest we tow the Galactica and Cylon resurrection hub to an alliance shipyard as soon as possible." Thor said.

"The DC teams just gave the green light for a hyperspace jump." Pierce said, there were some small problems but they had all been fixed.

"How many crewmen did you lose?" Lee asked.

"About two and a half thousand, it will take about three months to repair the ship." Pierce said.

"Those offers will not be in vain. We have already confirmed that the resurrection hub will be able to give enough information for us to recreate our bodies as they were before we started to clone ourselves." Thor said he couldn't wait to live in a real body again.

"Allowing you to have children again and to actually grow in numbers." Lee said.

"That is correct." Thor replied.

"Lee, now that I will leave with the Galactica and Thor will leave with the Asgard forces, you will have to face the final battle on your own, you think you can handle it?" Pierce asked.

"I'm sure I can handle it. And with most of the squadrons from the Galactica my air wing will almost be doubled." Lee said.

"Do we already know what kind of energy wave that was?" Pierce asked.

"The wave burned out our shield emitters, we have already started to install replacements, it also caused your nuclear missile to explode, apparently it was already instable by a previous explosion nearby" Thor said.

"Is it likely to happen again?" Lee asked.

"No, we are currently upgrading your defences." Thor said.

"Lee, what is your plan of attack for the Cylon home world?" Pierce asked.

"Now the Asgard have what they need there is no reason to keep the Cylons alive." Lee said.

"You're going to use the main weapons aren't you?" Pierce said.

"Yes, we have what we need and there is no reason to allow the Cylons to live on, they killed the whole colonial civilization." Lee said.

"A recon drone reported that the Cylons have gathered all their ships at their homeworld, that's over 200 basestars, and they will all be launching raiders and missiles, how do you want to defend against that with only one battlestar and a few dozen frigates?" Pierce asked.

"I was hoping I could get your nuclear missiles. I will start with a surprise attack by raptors carrying nukes, they will jump in only a few hundred meters from the Cylons, they launch their nukes and jump out. The nukes will have a timer set for about 25 seconds, by that time the Cylons will have launched some raiders to intercept. As soon as the nukes explode, the rest of the fleet will jump in and finish of the ships in orbit. After that we will target the planet with the main guns and destroy the Cylon race once and for all." Lee said while he sketched the general idea on a whiteboard.

"It's a damned risky plan, but you will get my nukes, I don't need them anyways, and what are you going to do if those nukes don't destroy the Cylon fleet in orbit?" Pierce asked.

"Then my gunnery crews have something to shoot at." Lee replied.

"If your first strike fails you will not be able to handle yourselves without high casualties, let alone when your shields are down." Thor said.

"I thought you said it would not happen again." Pierce said.

"It is an untested upgrade, we can't be sure of it until we've tested it." Thor said.

"Well we can sit here and talk about it but someone needs to go out there to destroy the Cylons otherwise they'll figure something out that can really damage us and then we are lost." Lee said.

"Lee, I wish you the best of luck, when will you attack?" Pierce said.

"As soon as I've got word that you are in alliance territory." Lee said.

"That will only take a few hours." Thor stated.

"And in a few hours we will attack the Cylons." Lee said.

"We will leave in 15 minutes, good luck." Pierce said.

"Thank you general." Lee replied.

"Shall I beam you to your ship general Pierce?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Pierce said.

As Thor presses some buttons a white light engulfs Pierce and him and they are beamed to their ships.

As Lee picks up his phone he says: "XO, I want the ship ready for combat and have the senior staff assemble in the plot room."

**1900 hours**

**CIC, Galactica not far from Alliance territory**

"General, we have two more jumps to make until we reach Alliance space." A lieutenant said.

"The Asgard report that the next jump site is safe, we will jump in 5 minutes." The comm. Officer said.

"Sir, I have several hyperspace windows opening, no IFF yet." The sensor officer said.

"Raise shields and inform the Asgard." Pierce said.

"We have multiple Ha'tac's, it looks like it's the Lucian Alliance." The comm. Officer said.

"Tell the Asgard to jump the Resurrection hub and to prepare for battle." Pierce said.

"Sir, our dorsal shields are only at 12 percent strength and we only have minimal armament." The tactical officer said.

"They are heading for the resurrection hub and are powering weapons." The sensor officer said. "They do not respond to the Asgard's hails."

"Get us in between and power all available weapons." Pierce said. "We need to protect that hub otherwise this will all have been for nothing." Not wanting to have the resurrection hub ruined by a bunch of thieves.

"They are firing weapons." The tactical officer said as the ship rocked violently. "Shields are down to 10 percent."

"Return fire; ask the Asgard if they can engage as well." Pierce said.

"The Asgard are not responding I can only get some of the engineers on the Hub." The comm. Officer said.

"Tell them to jump to Alliance space immediately and signal for help." Pierce said.

"The hub is jumping away, the Asgard ships are still not responding." The sensor officer said. "I think I know what happened to the Asgard, they were targeted by a disrupting beam disrupting their holograms and interface."

"Our shields are down to 6 percent, we can't take much more than this." The tactical officer said.

"Send some of our people over to the Asgard ships to take command and attack the Lucian Alliance ships." Pierce said.

"Our shields are failing sir!" the tactical officer yelled over the noise of weapons fire hitting the bare hull. As all of the sudden the noise fades.

"The Asgard ships are moving, their Hammond has taken position over us." The sensor officer said.

"The remaining Lucian Alliance ships have been disabled." The tactical officer said.

As a console started beeping again the sensor officer said: "We have incoming alliance vessels. It's the 12th fleet from Langara."

"The cavalry is here." Pierce said. "Take the crews of those Ha'tac's prisoner." Every prisoner they could get was useful especially if they attacked a high value target.

"We are being hailed by the TFS Moscow." The comm. Officer said.

"Onscreen." Pierce said. The screen changed from a view of the battlefield to the bridge of the battleship Moscow. "General Vasilov, thank you for coming here."

"It looks like we just missed the party, can we help?" Vasilov asked.

"Just help us get the hell out of here please." Pierce said just wanting to get out of there.

"As you wish." Vasilov said.

As the screen changed to an outside view all the ships jumped to hyperspace.

**2034 hour**

**CNN Milky Way**

"Good evening and I am Susan Mc Graw and we just received breaking news from our Reporter at New Cobol."

Thank you Susan, I am Greg Johnson and I am here on one of the shipyards of New Cobol where the massive battlestars are being refitted. Moments ago the Galactica landed here in the yard right behind me." As the camera changed to a view of the Galactica and several of her sister ships it became clear that there was something wrong. "As you can see the Galactica has been severely damaged, the reason why or the people responsible for it is not yet known. The Galactica was launched less than a month ago and went on a classified mission with the Pegasus, we have not yet received word from the Pegasus, for all we know it was destroyed but it might also be continuing its mission.

"Greg, has there been any activity around the Galactica?"

"Well immediately after they landed emergency force fields were lifted around the whole ship and people in hazmat suits are currently setting up a camp on top of the hull near the big crater suggesting it has something to do with nuclear weapons, the Battlestars are equipped with mark eleven nukes so it is possible that one of them self destructed in the tubes. But for the moment we don't know much."

"Alright, thank you Greg. So far we only know that the Galactica went on a secret mission some weeks ago and just returned battle scarred, we do not know anything else but we will be the first to know, keep tuned to CNN Milky Way to hear everything about this issue or log in on our website."

**2100 hours**

**CIC, Pegasus**

"General, we have received a message from the Galactica." The comm. Officer said.

"About damn time, what does it say?" Lee asked.

"Have been attacked by Lucian alliance vessels, are now in alliance space, you are clear to attack." The comm. Officer read.

"Alright, tell the rest of the strike force to prepare to attack in 5 minutes, have the CAG ready his fighters." Lee ordered. It was time to attack.

"Raptors are being launched and are taking up starting positions." A lieutenant said.

"T minus three minutes." A lieutenant said.

"Begin final preparations, bring shields to maximum power. Have the frigates test their close in weapons systems. Power up the weapons." Lee said. They needed to be ready when they would jump in.

"T minus two minutes, frigates report ready for combat, Raptors are in position and awaiting starting signal." The lieutenant said.

"Run a check on all systems!" Lee ordered.

"Shieldcrushers ready!" An officer said.

"Asgard weapons ready!" Another officer said.

"Point defence systems ready!" Yet another officer said.

"Missile batteries ready and safeties have been disabled!" An officer said.

"Railguns ready!" An officer said.

"Navigation is a go!" The Nav. officer said.

"Sensors are powered to max output." The sensor officer said.

"Communications are functioning." The Comm. officer said.

"Shields are powered at one hundred percent." The Tactical officer said.

"T minus one minute." The lieutenant said.

"The Chair is ready for you, the Drones have already been powered and command functions have been initialised." A technician said.

"General, the ship is ready for combat." The XO said.

"T minus 30 seconds." The Lieutenant said.

"Have the Raptors jump and fire their nukes." Lee said. The time to strike was now; the Cylons would get what they deserved.

The comm. Officer pushed some buttons and spoke into her headphone: "Strike force one, you have a go."

As the Raptors jumped away they left the battlestar and its frigates alone.

**2105 hours**

**Cylon home world**

As dozens of Raptors jump in the system filled with Cylon basestars they prepare to launch their missiles.

"All Raptors launch missiles now, now, NOW!" the lead raptor pilot said.

At the third now all raptors launched their missiles at their intended targets. Hundreds of nuclear missiles flew towards the surprised Cylon fleet.

"All Raptors jump back to Pegasus now." The same pilot said.

As the Raptors jumped away the surprised Cylons finally started to respond, raiders were launched and anti missile battery's opened fire on the incoming warheads. As the last raptor jumped out the first missiles hit their marks turning their targets into brief suns leaving not even debris behind as it was all incinerated by the nuclear blasts.

**2106 hours**

**CIC, Pegasus**

"Raptors have jumped back and report successful launch, they will be waiting here when we get back." The Comm. Officer said.

"Alright, jump in ten seconds." Lee ordered, the first part of the attack was finished now the second part was about to start.

As the Nav. Officer initiated the FTL jump protocols he said: "FTL jump in 5...4...3...2...1 jumping." At that moment the Pegasus and its frigates jumped into orbit over the Cylon home world. "Jump has been successful all ships are present and accounted for, we are where we are supposed to be."

"Sensors show massive destruction but it looks like some were able to bring up their defences or jump out of the system." The sensor officer said.

"Launch all fighters and all remaining Raptors, have them engage the remaining Cylon warships and have the weapons target help them." Lee ordered. He didn't want to take too long about it; this was payback for what happened several years before their rescue.

"Incoming Cylon baseships and one unidentified ship. Some of the baseships date from the first Cylon war. They are heading at 270 degrees of us and incoming awfully fast" The sensor officer said.

"Get that unidentified ship on screen." Lee ordered.

As the screen changed from overall view to the unidentified ships everyone gazed at the screen, it showed a huge ship easily ten times larger than a mercury class battlestar.

"That can't be possible, we destroyed all of them." Lee claimed there were only four Cylon warstars and they were all destroyed by an experimental weapon. The colonials also built several but they were all destroyed in the first strike of the Cylons.

"Sir?" an ensign asked.

As lee regained his posture he started giving orders. "Priority mission for all offensive weapons, they are to target that warstar and take it out at all costs. Have the fighters change course, they are to stay close to our own ships and take down any missiles and fighters launched by that warstar."

As the warstar opened fire massive railgun rounds impacted the shields of the Tau'ri Vessels doing massive damage to the shields. After the first salve proved ineffective hordes of missiles and fighters were launched.

"We have incoming missiles and fighters, the skies are blackened by them." The tactical officer said.

"Change course to two seven zero and prepare the main cannons, all of them." Lee said. They needed to take this ship out; it alone could destroy the whole fleet so it had to be taken down.

"Dozens of missiles and fighters are breaking through our outer defence barrier, close in weapons are engaging." The tactical officer said. The close in weapons systems or CIWS were fast firing GAU-24's capable of firing 8000 rounds per minute and having an effective range of 12 kilometres, the Pegasus had 126 deployed all over her hull, and the frigates had a total of 22 each.

As the CIWS started to fire most of the missiles were destroyed and the few that made it through impacted the shields doing little to no damage.

"Course two seven zero set, main weapons are charged." The tactical officer said.

"Fire at will, tell all our fighters to stay clear of the beam." Lee said.

As the Pegasus fired its 8 main weapons more and more missiles made it through the defensive barrier. As the beams of the main weapons hit they tore several huge holes in the ships but they were unable to destroy it and the warstar continued to come close and was still firing most if its weapons.

"Sir, the beams did not disable the warstar, it is still coming for us, and it looks like they want to ram us." The sensor officer said.

"Fire the main weapons again." Lee said.

"They need to reload; they will be ready in 25 seconds. The enemy vessel will hit us in 30 seconds." A lieutenant said.

"Transfer all available power to forward shields and tie in the other three ZPM's to our shields and have the ship prepare for collision and a possible boarding." Lee said. In the first Cylon war, the Cylons regularly used their larger and stronger ships to ram colonial battlestars and board them if there was anything left.

"Yes sir." The tactical officer said. As he pushed some buttons the loudspeakers came on. "Prepare for collision. All security teams are to arm and take their positions and prepare for a boarding."

As the warstar came closer more and more weapons fired on it doing a lot of damage but not enough, the warstar kept on coming.

"Ten seconds till collision." The XO said.

"Fire the main weapons as soon as they are charged." Lee said.

"Firing main weapons." The tactical officer said.

As the main weapons fired again they destroyed seven of the eight flight pods and several other sections were blown off, but unfortunately it had enough speed to keep going. With a mighty crash the warstar rammed the smaller battlestar, severely weakening the shields and totally destroying the warstar.

"Shields are about to fail!" The tactical officer yelled over the noise.

"The warstar is destroyed, only small pieces will hit us now, shields are at 12 percent." The sensor officer said.

"Sir, we have been boarded, fast response units are engaging the enemy." The tactical officer said.

"How the hell did they get past our shields, what is the status of our shields?" Lee asked.

"When the warstar impacted the shields on the starboard flight pod were interrupted briefly, several heavy raiders were able to get through before the shields were repowered." The Tactical officer said.

"XO, make sure it is contained, take personal command. Tactical officer, what is the status of the battle?" Lee said.

"We lost 2 frigates and a total of 3 squadrons of avengers. We have destroyed most of the basestars and are now concentrating on the orbital and planetary defences." The Tactical officer said.

"Target the planet with the main weapons as soon as possible." Lee ordered, this fight needed an end before they had even more losses.

"Yes sir, we are almost in position." The nav. Officer said.

As most of the remaining basestars are reduced to dust the Pegasus moves into position over the planet and powers its main weapons.

"We are in position, the main weapons have been charged." The tactical officer said.

"Fire!" Lee said.

As the main weapons fire eight massive beams shoot out towards the planet.

The places hit by the beams are vaporised while huge blast waves rush over the planet surface destroying everything they come in contact with even underground bunkers.

"The planet is clean sir, the weapons was successful." The sensor officer said.

"Okay." As lee picked up the phone he started to talk. " Everyone, may I have your attention, we have finally destroyed the Cylon home planet, we have had huge casualties but in the end the attack on the colonies has been avenged, I would normally congratulate you but we just destroyed a civilization something I hope not to do again, that's all."

As Lee puts the phone down an ensign said "So say we all" and soon the whole fleet yelled it.

"I want casualty's reports on my desk in thirty minutes. Comm. Send a message to fleet headquarters, tell them we have successfully accomplished the mission and that we have one enemy less." Lee said.

As a chorus of acknowledges were yelled the ship stood down from condition one.

**May 13, 08****34 hours**

**CNN UNIVERSE**

"This is CNN UNIVERSE; I am Susan MC Graw with a government broadcast about the situation on the Galactica and the Pegasus. We first have a statement of President Hayes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for interrupting the normal programming but I felt compelled to make everyone aware of the following. At around eleven hundred hours last night the battlestar Pegasus and escorts attacked the Cylon home world, they were successful and destroyed anything on the planet. The Pegasus along with its sister ship the Galactica left New Cobol orbit several days ago to go on a secret mission, its orders were to return to the Colonies and destroy any Cylon ship present, in addition they needed to secure the Cylon resurrection hub, this was to help the Asgard. After they secured the colonies they moved towards the resurrection hub, there they encountered some unknown technology and their shields were disabled, after several hits on the Galactica one of the mark eleven nukes overloaded causing massive damage on the ship and killing over two thousand crewmembers. After the forces secured the resurrection hub the Galactica and the attached Asgard fleet escorted the resurrection hub back towards alliance space. Before they reached alliance space they were attacked by the Lucian alliance, apparently they wanted to destroy the Resurrection hub and with that the answer to the Asgard download problem. After the Galactica fended of the attack they escorted the hub towards Langaran space docks were it will be studied by all the members of the alliance. In the meantime the Pegasus launched an attack against the Cylon home world. After a fierce battle with losses on our side they gained the upper hand, after the fleet and defences were destroyed, General Lee Adama fired the main cannons and thereby destroyed anything on the planet. The Lucian Alliance has once again showed its hostility towards the Tau'ri federation and the alliance and therefore we will request the alliance to take action against the Lucian Alliance. I thank you all and in two days there will be a minute of silence and I request everyone to remember those who have fallen by the hands of the Cylons.

**1200 hours**

**Alliance fleet headquarters, Heliopolis**

"Generals Pierce and Adama, Supreme Commander Thor, welcome to this debriefing of the mission, present here are Generals Mitchell, Carter and Lorne, Teal'c, Lya, marshal Serran, Freyr, Thrud and Heimdall." Mitchell said.

"General Pierce as you was the overall commander in the beginning why don't you start." Carter said.

"Yes sir. After we left New Cobol shipyards, we linked up with our escort ships and the Pegasus. When we reached our destination, 12 light years out of Caprica we did an extensive sensor sweep and detected numerous basestars over the colonies. We started to attack the basestars and rescue the citizens left on the surface, we were able to rescue about seven thousand. After the colonies were cleared we located the resurrection hub and prepared to attack. During the attach we the Cylons deployed a weapon that disabled all our shields, two of the frigates were damaged and the battlestars were also receiving massive fire. For an unknown reason one of Galactica's mark eleven nukes went critical and detonated causing serious damage to the Galactica, fortunately we already beamed out all other nuclear weapons and activated emergency force fields. After the detonation I called the Asgard and told them to jump in, together we destroyed the remaining basestars and secured the hub." Pierce said.

"As soon as we made some critical repairs to the Galactica, the Asgard and Galactica moved towards alliance space. Two jumps before alliance space we were attacked by Lucian alliance vessels, the Galactica shielded the hub while the 12th fleet was called in to assist; they arrived just when the battle was over and escorted us to Langara." Thor continued

"When we received word from General Pierce that she was in alliance space we started the attack, we first sent a group of about 300 raptors all carrying two mark 9 nukes. As soon as we received word from the raptors that they fired their missiles we jumped in to finish the job. After several minutes an unknown ship and escorts jumped in, we later identified it as a Cylon warstar. We fired our main weapons at the ship in an attempt to destroy it, after the first salvo it was still coming and only after the second salvo we destroyed it but at that time they were already very close so a lot of debris hit us, severely damaging our shields. After some more fighting we destroyed all ships and orbital defences and we targeted the planet with the main weapons and destroyed it." Lee finished.

"What could have been done different?" Carter asked.

"Well, I think that if we had some more support in the form of battle cruisers or perhaps a few battleships we would have had less casualties as they would be able to perform additional offensive operations." General Pierce said. The Battlestars were a formidable weapon but they only had two of them so their options were limited and the frigates were not designed to perform large military operations, only defensive missions for larger ships.

"How about the Asgard ships?" Serran asked.

"Although they are powerful the Asgard ships are not as powerful as they once were and I did not want to risk the Asgard lives more than they already were." Pierce said. Until the Asgard will be able to download or reproduce every loss would be permanent and there weren't many of them left.

"Are you suggesting that our ships are not powerful?" Thrud asked. Thrud was quickly offended by anyone especially people who he deemed 'lower' than him.

"Thrud, you know as well as the rest of us that our might is not as what it used to be, General Pierce is right about that, our current existence leaves us with several weaknesses as shown in the attack by the Lucian alliance." Thor said while hovering toward the other Asgard. Several Asgard which would travel much had specially made platforms which housed their entire conscience, a holographic projector and several other things to enable them to stay mobile.

"Did you have to completely destroy their race?" Lya asked. Lya as a Nox was always against violence, the only reason why they joined the alliance was to influence the warlike nature of the Alliance.

"Lya, they destroyed another civilization just because they were their parents and according to them parents need to die for their children to come to their full potential, I think that would justify some sort of death sentence for their entire race." Lorne said.

"No matter what, we will have to live with it as we cannot undo it." Mitchell said.

"Have the scientists at Langara been able to get useful information of the hub?" Lee asked changing the subject.

"Yes, we have. Ours scientists estimate that it will take about two months before we can begin building new bodies." Heimdall said.

"We currently only know seven out of twelve models of Cylons, are you going to imitate them?" Lee asked.

"No, in the database we gave to the Tau'ri are the blueprints for new bodies, they will be just like before we started to clone ourselves so we will be able to reproduce again." Freyr said.

"Alright then this meeting is finished and I will brief the council about the matter." Teal'c said.

"Now that we are together, I wish to discuss another subject." Marshall Serran of the Hebridians said.

"And what may that be Serran?" Lya asked.

"The Alliance galaxy command ships." Serran replied. The alliance galaxy command ships were supposed to be the best and strongest ships to be built. Every galaxy would get one and there would be a spare ship. They would be used as mobile command centres for all alliance activity in a galaxy so that it would be more difficult to destroy the alliance leadership.

"Proceed." Teal'c said.

"Maybe we could use the designs from those warstars for this new ship, it would solve several issues." Serran said. Currently the designers couldn't agree on size shape or weapons.

"The warstars we built were used as command ships." Lee said.

"This might be a good idea, but to be honest there are way more people involved in this than just us, we would get all the designers and leaders in on this." Carter said.

"Alright, we will discuss this later." Teal'c said. As the other people nodded their heads in agreement he stood up and left the room.

**1540 hours**

**Interrogation room 6C prison planet Beta 2, classified location**

"I demand a representative, Alliance law orders you to provide adequate counsel, When I get out I will have your head over this, I have rights to you know." The man in an orange overall yelled at his guards.

"If you would calm down we could tell you that counsel is underway." The interrogator said.

"Really, when will he be here?" The man asked surprised.

"In about six million years, his ship only has sublight engines you know." The interrogator said laughing at his companion who walked behind the prisoner.

"You're Lucian alliance, they are not with our alliance, and as they are not our enemy's... yet, you are being held as, well I really don't have a clue but the layers will make something up. The fact is that you were a captain of a Lucian alliance vessel that attack an unscheduled transport and nearly destroyed the only hope for the Asgard, and we want to know how you became aware of it, so start talking, NOW!" the second interrogator said.

"Even if I knew what you want to know I would never tell you Tau'ri scum." The prisoner said while also trying to spit to the interrogators.

"Ow common, we know you know it, we found several references to files that have been deleted. Wanna tell me about that?"

"You're talking shit, that's not true and you know it." The man said.

"If you don't start cooperating you will be executed and it will not be nice, we currently have several very hungry Wraith which we need to interrogate and they are willing to tell us what we want if we give them a snack, so to speak." The second interrogator said while leaning close to the prisoners head.

"You wouldn't do that, that's a violation of your laws; you would get court marshalled for that." The prisoner said.

"Well, nobody needs to know you were ever here, you see that camera up there, the red light is of you see, that means we are not recording anything being said in here or done for that matter." The first interrogator said. The cameras were just for show, internal sensors did pick up and record anything being said and done in the room, but the prisoner didn't know that.

"Weren't they transporting a new wraith to the interrogation room next door? The other man asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why don't we just let that wraith in here so you and him can have a nice little chat and you know, eat a little bit." The other mans said.

As the prisoner watched both interrogators he heard loud stamping on the corridor his eyes became large as he realized the two men weren't bluffing.

"Okay, okay, I might know something about the Intel but it isn't much." The prisoner said.

"Alright, start talking." The interrogator said.

"The Lucian Alliance has been in contact with a race called the Cylons and they asked us to destroy that hub at all costs and as my fleet was closest we were dispatched to destroy the hub. Instead of a light defended target we found an Asgard fleet and one of your battlestars, we were slaughtered by them." The man said.

"Did you give the Cylons any technology?" the interrogator asked.

"We gave them some things to disrupt shields and that kind of things." The man confessed.

"Well, that answers some questions, thank you for the information, you will be charged with piracy, and because you gave up this information we will put in a good word with the judge, thank you." The second interrogator said and they walked out.

* * *

**AN: Please review and happy holidays to everyone**


	12. Wraith wars

**AN: please R&R**

**I need a Beta, Message me if you want the job**

**I know it took quite a while but had some trouble with a writer's block (Hate it when that happens) and some other things like school (Damn teachers keep adding homework, when you think you're finally done with it you get some more).**

**Next part, enjoy!

* * *

****August 12, 2016**

**1045 hours**

**Atlantis control room, Asuras**

The Atlantis control room has been hugely changed, instead of a gate and DHD there were some new terminals mostly to regulate the multiple incoming wormholes and direct them to a free gate. The place of the gate was now filled with a huge monument in honor of all those who have fallen in the line of duty in the Pegasus galaxy.

"General Sheppard, we have a transmission from M348-324, they report that the outpost is ready and we can send the units to man it." Chuck said

"Very well." Sheppard said. Now that there were not many threats out there the federation had decided to colonize the Pegasus galaxy and to help the local peoples gain access to the federation. "Which platoon is assigned to that planet?"

"The 4th platoon of the 6th company of the 236th defense brigade sir." Chuck said. In order to man the new outposts new units were created, they were called defense brigades and were assigned to protecting the outposts.

"Tell, Lieutenant Xian he can go ahead." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir." Chuck said and he pushed several buttons.

**1325 hours**

**Weekly Tau'ri federation council meeting, Geneva, Earth, Milky Way**

The federation council chamber is a large round room with the delegates and other important persons seated close to the middle where the chairman and other important people were seated. The aids of the representatives were seated against the walls.

"…Another dozen or so planets in the Pegasus galaxy have applied to join our Pegasus galaxy Protectorate; we are currently setting up outposts on those planets, this will bring the total amount of planets on 425, The Genii are becoming a real pain in the Ass but General Sheppard in working on a plan to neutralize them." Teyla Emagan said. After the Pegasus galaxy Protectorate had been established she volunteered to be the representative of it.

"Miss Emagan, why do we need to set up those outposts, the Wraith have been defeated, and we haven't heard much of them in two years?" a Milky Way representative asked.

"We do not yet know for sure that the Wraith are defeated and the Outposts do not only work as defense posts, yes that is there main purpose but they also help the local population with healthcare, agriculture and several other matters." Teyla said.

"Alright, that answers my questions. Thank you." The representative said.

"Next, Admiral William Adama of the New Cobol Shipyard. Admiral welcome." The chairman said. After his retirement from the military Adama was asked to become commander of the New Cobol shipyard and he accepted.

"Thank you sir." Adama said as he walked to the stage. "Per your request I have here a status report on the refitting and construction of the battlestars and warstars. The battlestars Galactica, Pegasus, Colombia, Valkyri, Atlantia, Mercury, Acropolis, Athena, Night Flight, Erasmus and Universal have been completely refitted and are ready for deployment and the Triton will be ready in about two weeks. The Battlestars Cain, Roslin, Sun Tzu, Eisenhower, Zeus, Husker, Nagala, Edar, Weir, Ford, Adama and Pythia will be completed in about two years. The Warstars Antarctica, Hippoforalcus, Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson will be completed in about three years." The warstars were meant to be command and control ships, they were sort of a back up if the command centre of an important planet would be destroyed, they were also mobile command centres so that the leader of a fleet could be close to the front lines but still be adequate defended.

"Why do we need those battlestars and warstars, have you seen the costs and there isn't even a war at the moment." A representative said.

"You are right, there is currently no war, but we do have enemy's and these ships are so powerful that those alone can turn the tide of a war and I rather not wait three years to build a warstar, I rather have some in reserve." Adama replied.

"Why do we even need four warstars, we only have troops in three galaxies." The representative said.

"Every galaxy will get one warstar and the combined alliance fleet will also get a warstar." Adama said.

"Talking about the alliance, how many ships do we have in their fleet?" another representative asked.

"About 45 percent of the combat vessels is Tau'ri another 25 percent is Jaffa and the rest in divided between the Nox, Asgard, Hebridians, Gadmeer and other Milky Way and Pegasus allies." O'Neill said while standing up from his seat in the centre of the room. "The distribution of non-combat vessels is reversed; the Jaffa and Hebridians provide most of those vessels. The reason why there are so much Tau'ri vessels in the alliance is because we have the most powerful ships and we are currently upgrading all alliance ship to our standards, in time the Jaffa and Hebridians will send more ships and as soon as the Asgard set up their shipyards they will also start building newer and better ships."

"So, for now we provide the military power for the Alliance." A representative said.

"That's correct sir." Adama said.

"Alright, moving on to the next subject, Tax cuts. The president feels that we need to give the citizens a break and because our economic prosperity we would receive enough money even with a two percent tax reduce to 21 percent." The chairman said while putting the estimated costs and income on the hologram in the centre of the room.

"Although I welcome a tax cut, I doubt we will still have enough money to pay for all our expenses." A representative said.

"Oh don't be so naive, we now have hundreds of planets and we make a lot of money by refitting the Jaffa ships with the new weapon systems and other contracts." Another more liberal representative said. The meeting continued for several exhausting hours in which a lot of topics were discussed.

**1450 hours**

**Atlantis control room, Asuras**

"General Sheppard, we could not establish contact with our outpost on M31-111, when we dialled in they did not respond to our hails, a unit sent to investigate has also failed to report in." Chuck said.

"What kind of assets do we have in the region?" Sheppard asked.

"We have two companies of marines on a training mission, they can be there in 18 hours and two traveller vessels on patrol with a news reporter, those of commander Garbly and Labreya, they can be there in twelve hours or they can pick up those two marine units." Chuck replied after he checked his laptop.

"Have them all set course for the planet but tell the marines to stay in a nearby system and the travellers can go check it out." Sheppard said.

"On it sir." Chuck replied.

**1458**

**Condara 12 hours from M31-111**

The bridge of the old traveller ship was dark lit and had several cables hanging from the sealing

"Commander Labreya, we have an incoming call from Pegasus command." A tech guy said.

"Put it on the main screen." Labreya said suspiciously, normally a small patrol vessel would not be contacted by Pegasus command but by the sector command, this had to be important.

As the screen changes from the seal of the Condara to the face of General Sheppard Labreya stiffened up.

"General, what's so important?" Labreya asked.

"We lost contact with one of our outposts; we also did not receive any communications form the rescue party. I want you to investigate it together with the Hydrygo, report anything you find but do not go down there yourself, after you have scanned the surrounding space and have determined that there is no big threat you are to pick up several marine units who will be waiting in a nearby system." Sheppard said.

"Do you think there will be any problems?" Labreya asked.

"Except that both teams are missing we have no information that any hostilities have been committed but something doesn't feel right, I think the Wraith are back." Sheppard said. The fact that he had a feeling didn't predict much good as he was usually right.

"Alright, you will hear back from us in about 12 hours." Labreya said.

"See you then." Sheppard said as he terminated the line.

As the screen changed to status reports and other data Labreya sat down in her chair and pushed several buttons.

"Everyone may I have your attention please. We have just been informed by Pegasus command that we will be investigation the silence of one of our outposts, we will be there in about 12 hours and I want everyone rested and everything prepared for combat and wounded, that's all." She said. "Major set course for M31-111 and engage Hyperdrive, tell the Hydrygo to do the same."

"Yes sir." The major replied. He pushed several buttons and informed the Hydrygo and then powered the hyperdrives and engaged it.

"Commander, what exactly is going on?" The news reporter of the ascended time asked when he entered the bridge. Ever since the Ori war was over news services were asking that they would be allowed to put a reporter on several ships. This reporter was of the Ascended Times one of the major Pegasus galaxy papers.

"We might be going into combat, we lost contact with one of our outposts in the region and we are to investigate." Lebreya said.

"But why do you think we might get into combat?" The reporter asked.

"Because a team that was sent to make contact has also disappeared, now it might just be the Bolokai and in that case we'll let the marines handle it but it might also be the Wraith or another space faring enemy and in that case we are in for one hell of a fight." Labreya explained.

"I see, thank you for the information. If it comes to a fight may I be allowed to be on the bridge?" the man asked.

"Only if you shut up, stand still and don't make any pictures or make a movie it's fine with me." Labreya asked.

**August 13 **

**0300 hours**

**Hyperspace near M31-111**

"Commander, we are about to exit hyperspace." The major said.

"Alright, sound general quarters and have the ship made battle ready." She said.

"Sensors do not detect any ships in orbit over this planet." The major said.

"Nevertheless, I want us to be prepared." She replied.

"Exiting hyperspace." The major said. "No contacts, starting scan of the surface, shall I contact Pegasus command?"

"Yes do it." Labreya replied. As the screen changed for a tactical screen to the view of General Sheppard she stood up and walked towards the screen.

"Commander Labreya, have you found anything?" Sheppard asked immediately.

"We have not detected any ships in orbit and we are now running a scan of the surface." Labreya said. "Have you heard anything from the outpost while we were en route here?"

"Commander, we have found the remains of the outpost, it has been reduced. We are picking up weak radio transmissions; I'm trying to get them on."

"Alpha squad take the left flank, Charlie squad take the right flank, Bravo squad will stay here to lay down suppressing fire. The W…" As the man keeps speaking the line is to much distorted to make anything up.

"General Sheppard, did you hear that?" Labreya asked while she already knows the answer.

"Yes, you have permission to use the marines and I will also send in a third company by jumper but it will take time to assemble them." Sheppard said.

"It might be wise to send some medics." Labreya said.

"I will Pegasus command on standby." He replied and the screen changed to black, the line was still open but not active.

"Where are those marines?" She asked her XO.

"They can be here in about ten minutes." He replied.

"Get them here and tell them they will need to fight." Labreya said. "Get me that line on the surface, patch me in."

"You're on sir." The comm. Specialist said.

"This is the Federation ship Condara; reinforcements will arrive in ten minutes, just hold on out there." Labreya asked.

"Who the hell is this, stay away from my channel an angry voice yelled."

"This is commander Labreya of the Tau'ri federation ship Condara, we are here to assist you, reinforcements will be here in six minutes."

"Thank god, we were starting to wonder when you guys would show up; we are in quite a nasty situation down here and would appreciate it if you could lend us a hand." The man said.

"I am sorry but we are not equipped for planetary combat but two full companies of marines will arrive soon. In the meantime there are about a dozen hostiles circling in from behind." Labreya said.

"Thank you. Delta squad, we've got a dozen hostiles behind us, take them out will ya." The man replied.

"Hyperspace windows opening." The sensor officer said.

"That must be the marines, tell them to…"

"Two Wrath cruisers, they are opening fire on the Hydrygo." The sensor officer said.

"Coordinate with the Hydrygo, we need to attack one ship at a time." Labreya said.

As the Condara charges forward to help its sister ship, dozens of yellow lights appear from the surface of the planet.

"Sir, we've got weapons fire from the surface, they are drones and are heading for the Wraith ships." The tactical officer said.

"Break away, cover the Hydrygo." Labreya said.

As the Condara shields the Hydrygo whose shields are close to failing hundreds of drones impact the cruisers, ripping open whole sections to space and destroying the ships in several giant fireballs.

"Both ships are destroyed sir." The tactical officer said.

"General, I think we have a problem, the wraith can travel through hyperspace again, you must alert all other ships and outposts in the Pegasus galaxy. Two Wraith cruisers just jumped out of hyperspace and attacked us." Labreya said.

"Alright, I will send the word out, rescue the people on that planet after that destroy anything the enemy can use." Sheppard said and terminated the connection.

"The marines have arrived, they are setting course for the planet." An officer said.

As two cylindrical ships exited hyperspace several smaller landing craft were launched and they immediately set course for the planet.

**1 kilometre away from the outpost on M31-111**

As about a dozen landing craft flew through the clouds several missiles were launched and other AA weapons opened fire on them.

"Sir, we are coming in hot, we have Wraith AAA fire." The pilot yelled to an officer who stood behind him.

"Mark their location for our escorts, have them toss a few bombs at them. Land us in this open space, it should be large enough." The officer replied while marking an open area with a special pen.

"Yes sir, relying targets." The Pilot replied.

As several F312's flew through the clouds they launched bombs and missiles destroying the AA units.

"Lieutenant we are there." The pilot said.

As the ships set down their hatches open and marines rush out to take defensive positions in a circle around the ships.

"First company take positions around the landing site. Second company follow me, we have some people to save." The lieutenant said.

As the soldiers take their positions or move towards the outpost several Wraith come through the three line and are immediately killed by the marines.

Five minutes later they reach the outpost which is under heavy fire from Wraith troops.

"First platoon charge forward and make contact with the people at that outpost, second platoon take the right flank, third you take the left flank and fourth you cover our rear." The Lieutenant said.

As the soldiers took their positions a heavy door opened and the survivors walked out supporting several injured and unconscious soldiers.

"Sir, thank god you came, we were about to set the self destruct, they were about to overrun us when they all retreated and we heard bombs go off and all." The leader of the small group said.

"You're welcome, we need to get out of here, and do you have everyone and all important files?" The Lieutenant asked.

"We already destroyed all important files as we thought we would be killed." The man replied.

As the lieutenant made a gesture and talked into his headphone all the soldiers started to move back towards the landing craft. When they arrived back at the landing craft they boarded and set course for the ships in orbit.

**Condara, orbit over M31-111**

"Captain the marines are back on board and the Hydrygo has repaired its hyperdrive system, they are ready to go." The comm. Officer said.

"Alright, it is time to leave, do a last surface scan and destroy anything that the enemy can use." Labreya said.

As the marine landing ships entered hyperspace the Hydrygo and Condara fired at several targets destroying them without a problem and then entered hyperspace themselves.

**0900 hours**

**Pegasus council chambers, Atlantis, Asuras**

The council chambers looked like those on earth but this one was larger as every planet had its representative here. This council was used for matters only concerning the Pegasus galaxy.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome here on such short notice and on your free day but we have received disturbing news." General Sheppard said as an introduction.

"It better be important, I was just in the middle of my backswing when I got the news." One of the more funny representatives said and making the whole room laugh.

"I'm sure this is important enough." Sheppard said. "Yesterday we lost communications with our outpost on M31-111, we sent a team to find out why they hadn't dialled in and that team didn't respond either. In response we sent two Traveller ships on a recon mission and two companies of marines. When they arrived there was no sign of danger and they called in the marines. Before the marines could jump in the traveller ships were ambushed by two Wraith cruisers crippling the Hydrygo. In return they destroyed the two cruisers with help from the drones launched form the surface. When the marines landed they were greeted by Wraith fire and they returned fire. After an hour they rescued the personnel at the facility and evacuated them after that the cruisers destroyed any technology they could find and left." While he was speaking he could see the face drop and some gasped at him as they realized he wasn't making a joke.

"That's awful, how is this possible, isn't the chair platform there to destroy any Wraith ships and ground forces?" A representative asked.

"That's correct, we currently don't know why that didn't happen, our scientists are working on a solution." McKay said while he walked to the centre of the room. "That isn't the biggest problem here." He continued and several people watched him wondering what he was talking about. "The Wraith can travel through hyperspace, we already checked the Aterro device for any malfunctions but we couldn't find any."

"What does that mean?" A representative asked.

"It means the Wraith can attack everywhere at any given time, nowhere is safe." McKay said.

"Let's not panic yet, I already put our entire military forces on full alert and we might get some reinforcements from Milky Way." Sheppard said.

"What do we have and what can we get?" An already panicking representative asked.

"We have 7 carrier groups all escorted by two battle groups, furthermore we have another 19 battle groups and 46 task groups, it should be large enough to fend off any kind of Wraith attack. We can also get another 3 carrier groups, 7 battle groups and 12 task groups and last but not least we can also call in the big reserves in the form of our battlestars, at the moment that's eight total." Sheppard said while he put the fleet placement chart on the main screen. Due to the use of replicators the building of almost all ships, except for the battlestars and warstars was incredibly fast and hundreds of ships were produced every year.

"Do we have any idea where the Wraith are and how many ships they have?" Another representative asked.

"We are currently doing a full galaxy wide scan to find all Wraith ships it will be done any moment." McKay said, while he was talking a scientist walked in with a laptop and whispered something to him.

"Rodney, what is it?" Sheppard asked.

"These are the results of the scans, wait, I'll put them on the main screen." As Rodney pressed some buttons the main screen changed to an oversight of the Pegasus galaxy showing hundred if not thousands of ships.

"Are those all Wraith?" Sheppard asked in awe.

"No of course not, just let me filter out all the Wraith ships. Ah there it is. As he made some adjustments a lot of the dots disappeared but still a large amount remained and they were dangerously close to each other.

"That can't be true, how is that possible, we have scanned that entire region of space continuously." Sheppard said.

"Well apparently they have a way of jamming our normal scans."McKay said.

"So what can we do against it?" a representative asked.

"Well, I have to talk to earth first and discuss any possible reinforcements, after that I will have to make plans with the Joint Pegasus chiefs of staff." Sheppard said. The worst thing was the bureaucracy, every request for reinforcement needed to be filed threefold and then sent to earth where it would be evaluated and passed on to the evaluators commander, hopefully the war would make it a bit easier as the highest ranking officers would be involved.

"Then we won't keep you waiting; make the calls, safe the galaxy." A high representative said.

**1000 hours**

**White house situation room, Washington DC, Earth**

The situation room had changed a lot, there were new holographic systems so that generals could be 'present' while they were on the other side of the galaxy and the room was larger as there were more positions to be filled.

"Generals, what the hell is going on, I was in the middle of my haircut." Hayes said while walking in and pulling of the apron of the hairdresser.

"Sir we have general Sheppard of Pegasus command on the line, he says it is urgent." A general said.

"Put him on." Hayes said while he waved his hands at the hologram.

As an aide pushed some buttons an empty chair showed general Sheppard.

"Mister President, it's nice to meet you although I wish it would be under different circumstances." Sheppard said.

"What is happening there general, what was so important that it couldn't wait a few hours?" Hayes asked irritated.

"One of our outposts has recently been attacked by the Wraith, immediately afterwards we did an enhanced scan of the whole galaxy and discovered some disturbing information." Sheppard said. "The Wraith found a way to remain unnoticed and appear to be able to travel through hyperspace, in the last few years they have been building a lot of ships, early estimates are at 800 hive's and three times that much cruisers."

"How is this possible?" Hayes asked already knowing it wouldn't matter as another full out galaxy wide war was inevitable.

"We don't know, we only found out because they attacked that outpost, otherwise we still wouldn't know, for now we know their positions and headings but that information is getting more and more unreliable." A scan of the whole galaxy required massive amounts of energy and therefore is only done rarely." Sheppard explained.

"What do you want?" Hayes asked while he already knew the answer.

"We need as much reinforcements as we can get, we should be able to handle the fleet that the enemy currently has but I don't want to take any chances and if they were able to upgrade their hyperdrives and ECM equipment it is likely they also upgraded other systems." Sheppard said.

"What do you have in mind?" Hayes asked.

"All operational battlestars and several reserve units." Sheppard said.

"Not gonna happen, the crews of those battlestars have no experience at all, they cannot be deployed in such a large battlefield at this point." The general of the space forces said. The plan was to slowly let the battlestars into large wars and in the meantime they could gain experience by hunting down pirates and small enemy's.

"I agree with that general Sheppard, you can get the requested reinforcements but no battlestars." Hayes said.

"But sir, the losses will be higher without the battlestars." Sheppard said.

"And what if we lose a battlestar, you know what happened when Galactica was nearly destroyed, we almost had a revolt on our hands, we cannot let that happen again." Hayes said. After the return of the Galactica and the announcement that revealed the cause thousands of people went to the streets and demonstrated against the use of nuclear weapons by the Tau'ri federation, fortunately an appearance of Admiral William Adama who reassured it was necessary quieted the demonstrations and order was restored.

"Very well but don't blame it on me if we lose a lot of our ships." Sheppard said and his hologram disappeared.

**1045 hours**

**Pegasus galaxy command centre, Atlantis, Asuras**

The room was blue lit and contained several large tables, the largest one was in the middle, it showed the positions of Tau'ri ships in the Pegasus galaxy, several high-ranking military officers were standing around the large table.

"Generals, I just got off the phone with the President, we are not going to get the battlestars but we do get everything else we've requested.

"That sucks sir. While you were on the phone we discovered more hive ships, and apparently they are on the move, we already alerted the military forces in the area, the targeted planets are all heavily populated and evacuation has already begun but we will not be able to evacuate them in time." A bold man said, as he turned it appears to be Steven Caldwell who is now in command of the full Pegasus fleet.

"Do you already have a plan Steven?" Sheppard asked. Caldwell was known for him many plans.

"I say we take the fight to them, we gather our carrier groups with their escorts, 2 battle groups each and about a dozen task groups and hit them head on." Caldwell said while putting the information about the plan and deployment of the involved ships on the largest table.

"So we will have 21 carriers, 28 battleships and hundreds if not thousands of cruisers, frigates and fighters." Sheppard said.

"The enemy is not concentrated so we should be able to attack a medium size target, the Wraith will no doubt send reinforcements and we can destroy those reinforcements as they exit hyperspace." Caldwell explained while the hologram showed all the moves and predicted moves of the Wraith.

"There is something else, where do the Wraith get so many humans from, they are able to build and man over 800 hives let alone the cruisers, how do they do that?" Another officer said who appears to be General Verheiden. Verheiden quickly rose in ranks after he helped the team that found the Aterro device, after he made General he was put on logistic spots and hadn't left ever since, he was one of the best and brightest in the logistics department.

"They must have found a very populated planet which they use to gain humans from or they have improved the Hoffan drug so it doesn't kill the Wraith but only rids them of the dependency of humans. Caldwell said.

"We did loose contact with several advanced agricultural planets, they told us they were not interested in the alliance and did not want anything to do with us." Sheppard said while he checked some files. "They are all in that area, it is possible."

"What will we do if those planets support the Wraith, do we destroy them?" Verheiden asked.

"I'd have to talk to the President for that, for now we leave them; maybe destroy most of their food supplies." Caldwell said.

"If the Wraith do not need humans to feed on there would be no need to kill them, the only reason we fight them is because they kill innocent humans and destroy anything that is a threat to them, if they don't have to do that we might be able to negotiate with them." Sheppard said.

"The Pegasus planets will never accept that, the Wraith have killed too many to be forgiven." Verheiden said.

"Back to the plan, who do you want in command of the fleet?" Caldwell asked. He couldn't lead the attack as he was the commander of the whole fleet in Pegasus.

"I don't know do you have an idea Caldwell?" Sheppard said.

"Unfortunately General Pierce is pre-occupied with her assignment to the Galactica but maybe Verheiden is up to the challenge." Caldwell replied.

"Sir?" Verheiden asked, he couldn't believe Caldwell was suggesting he would lead the attack; he did not have as much experience in this kind of combat as several other commanders in the Pegasus fleet.

"If you want of course." Sheppard said with a nod to Caldwell. "We could also request that General Pierce be transferred to Pegasus command but I don't think they will approve it and in that way we will waste valuable time."

"I'd love to do this sir." Verheiden said.

"Alright then this is settled, the fleet will gather here in 5 days, and then you make your way to the last check point if we still want to attack, we will give you the go ahead and you can attack." Sheppard said.

**August 18 **

**1600 hours**

**CV-307 Flying Dutchman, Asuras orbit**

In space around Asuras a massive fleet was gathered, other smaller vessels swarmed them, most of them were military but there were also several press ships, they filmed the whole fleet and took pictures. Although the authorities denied that there was a big operation planned everyone knew better.

"General is there a reason you picked that ship as your command ship?" General Sheppard asked via the wireless communications that were set up between Atlantis and the flag room aboard the Flying Dutchman. The room was dark lit and about 20 crewmembers were at their stations making sure the General knew everything he needed and wanted to know about the fleet.

"Yeah well, I'm Dutch and I'm flying so the name will speak the truth." Verheiden said.

"Anyways, I believe your fleet is complete, you have a go and good luck." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir, I'll call back when we reach the check point." Verheiden said with a nod.

As the fighters and other craft returned to their ships the fleet powered their hyperdrive engines and entered hyperspace en route to the check point.

**2100 hours**

**Flying Dutchman, 250 light-years from Wraith fleet**

"Sir, General Sheppard has given us the go ahead." A communications specialist said.

"Tell the fleet to prepare for combat and have all fighters launch as soon as we arrive in the target area do not let them wait for my orders. Have all assault units commence attack runs as soon as they exit hyperspace." Verheiden said.

"Yes sir." The young ensign said and he pushed several buttons and told the fleet what the new orders were.

The fleet entered hyperspace for the short jump.

**2104 hours**

**Wraith fleet **

The system was large and had 4 habitable planets, 3 gas giants, 2 suns and dozens of moons. One of the larger habitable planets was surrounded by hundreds of Wraith ships, mostly cruisers with several hives. Several groups of darts were patrolling the system as there was always the possibility that a lone Tau'ri vessel could make it into the system undetected, launch a dozen nukes and then jump out again. All of the sudden hundreds of hyperspace windows opened and the whole fleet jumped out. Immediately after they exited the carriers started to launch their fighters, 320 for each carrier. The assault units picked their targets and started their attack runs. The patrolling darts, momentarily stunned took some time to get over the shock of such an attack but once they did they changed course and headed towards the attacking Tau'ri fighters.

**BB-308 Zhukov, lead ship of attack unit 22**

The CIC of the Zhukov was running on combat lights meaning that a red light replaced the normal white lights. People were buzzing around and giving orders to their subordinates.

"Sir, we have received our target coordinates, we are to attack two hives right in front of us." A comm. Lieutenant said.

"Tell the rest of the unit, have them split up in two equal groups, the Zhukov, Ticonderoga and Vigilant take the closest hive while the Essex, Stuttgart, Loki and Morros take the one furthest away from us." Commander Stapenhof said. He looked across the room to the screen showing the battle that was now unfolding outside with purple blue Wraith weapons fire and blue, red and yellow Tau'ri weapons fire, it was clear that they were on the advantage, the enemy had only a few hundred cruisers and four or five dozen hives, the darts were no match for their CIWS systems.

"Moving to destroy the hive." the nav. officer said. The massive battleship moved quickly through space and targeted the hive, once all the systems were locked on it opened fire. Instead of destroying the hive the beams merely destroyed a few sections of the Wraith hive's hull.

"Asgard weapons have limited effect, the other ships report the same, and even the fighters can't make a dent from close range." The sensor officer said.

"Fire, railguns, missiles and drones at that hive, destroy it at all cost." Stapenhof yelled.

As the Zhukov was approached by two Wraith cruisers which looked determined to park on its top the Zhukov fired its railguns, missiles and drones which had substantially more effect than the Asgard beams. After half a minute of continued fire several parts of the armour gave in allowing the missiles to explode in the unprotected parts of the hive inflicting mass damage, after another 20 seconds the hive broke up and the two separate pieces exploded damaging a nearby Wraith cruiser.

"We've destroyed the hive, two cruisers are on a parallel course, their intention is yet unknown, shields are at 86 percent and holding." The tactical officer yelled over the noise of the battle.

"Sir, look at that!" A crewmember said pointing at two carriers which had a dozen cruisers practically parked on top of them, several cruisers and a battleship tried to destroy the ships but had no success so far. All of the sudden one of the carriers explodes damaging the other carrier.

"Target those cruisers which are on a parallel course, do not let them take up positions over us." Stapenhof yelled to his tactical officer.

"Too late we are already being boarded, dozens of Wraith warriors are penetrating the upper levels, security units are already responding and emergency force fields have been activated, so far they only slow them down. They seem to be heading for engineering." The tactical officer replied.

Stapenhof stared at the screen which showed another 3 carriers and dozens of other ships being boarded and some of them even blew up. "Get me General Verheiden on the Flying Dutchman." He ordered.

"Shall I put him on screen?" the comm. Officer asked. When he got a nod from his commander he patched the signal through to the screen.

"General, I don't know if you're aware of this but we and a lot of other ships are being boarded and our weapons are not as effective as we thought." Stapenhof said.

"I know, I am ordering a general retreat to the assembly point as we speak." Verheiden said and immediately terminated the connection no doubt trying to spread the word to the other vessels to retreat.

"Tell the attack unit to retreat to the assembly point immediately." Stapenhof said.

As his orders were executed all ships jumped in hyperspace and left the area. The area was littered with derelict warships and unexploded ordnance; the losses on the Tau'ri side were huge.

**2134 hours**

**Flying Dutchman, assembly point, 250 light-years from Wraith fleet**

The flag room was normally lit again, the battle was over and the last intruders were killed ten minutes ago. Other ships were not as fortunate though, seven carriers and 17 battleships were unable to repel the intruders and were destroyed by kamikaze attacks on the engineering sections.

"Sir, I've got those casualty reports for you." A lieutenant said.

"Get me Atlantis." Verheiden said. The lieutenant pushed several buttons and the main screen changed to the face of General Sheppard at Atlantis. "General Sheppard, I have bad news, we lost."

"How do you mean, we had a large superiority in firepower and the element of surprise?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"We lost and we lost badly. A total of seven carriers and seventeen battleships and dozens of cruisers and frigates were lost." Verheiden said.

"How did that happen?" Sheppard asked curious. It wasn't easy to take down a battle cruiser let alone a battleship or carrier.

"Their cruisers were equipped with some sort of culling device which allowed them to transport troops to our ships through the shields, after that they swarmed our defences and made way to the engineering sections and set the core to overload." Verheiden said. "Furthermore, their armour is way stronger now, the Asgard beams only did light damage, and it took the full power of a battleship, which means railguns missiles and drones to take down a hive."

"That's not good, what are you doing now?" Sheppard said.

"I am currently pulling the fleet together at the assembly point and as soon as we are ready we will jump towards Atlantis. A lot of our ships are damaged and we have taken a lot of casualties due to the boarding parties, some captains depressurized the outer sections in order to kill the Wraith but also killing their own crewmembers in those sections." Verheiden said.

"I'm sure those captains did all they could to prevent that but in the end it was the right thing to do." Sheppard said. "Let me know when you'll be back so I can alert the defence fleet, see you soon."

"Yes sir." Verheiden said while the lieutenant terminated the connection.

"Hyperspace window opening!" a lieutenant said.

"To the fleet: raise shields and prepare for combat." Verheiden said. There were not supposed to be any Tau'ri ships in the area except for his force so whoever it was had to be hostile.

"Wraith ships, 9 hives 26 cruisers, they are launching darts." The tactical officer said.

"Can we leave now?" Verheiden asked one of his officers.

"Negative several ships are still without hyperdrive, they had to shut them down after the boarders damaged several conduits." The officer replied.

"Then launch everything we've got, we have to hold them of so that those ships can activate their hyperdrive engines." Verheiden said.

As ships started to turn to face the enemy, fighters and missiles were launched soon followed by large streams of drones and railgun fire. The Wraith cruisers tried to flank the battleships to be able to close in on them and board them, but this time they were prepared and the cruisers were swarmed by fighters and drones.

"The enemy is trying to flank us be we are preventing this, our plan seems to work sir." A lieutenant said.

"That will only work for now, soon they will adapt to it." Verheiden said.

"All hyperdrive engines are ready sir." The nav. officer said.

"Then have the fighters return and send a subspace message to Atlantis with our ETA and engage hyperdrive." Verheiden said.

As the fighters returned hyperdrives were activated and windows were opened, they left a dozen destroyed ships behind but were able to destroy 3 hives and 11 cruisers.

**August 29, 2016 **

**1450 hours**

**Pegasus galaxy command centre, Atlantis, Asuras**

The room was filled with generals and other high ranking officers; they were all gathered around the large table in the centre. The situation was grim after the loss of almost a quarter of their forces the Wraith were on the attack and conquered world after world, fortunately they were able to evacuate the planets before the Wraith could attack so they only faced the local defences which were automated so no lives were lost. Unfortunately the planets to where the refugees resettled were now also under threat by the Wraith and soon no place would be safe.

"General, how much planets did we lose to the Wraith by now." Sheppard asked a general who looked like he was about to cry.

"We lost 36 planets and another 5 are expected to fall within 24 hours. At this rate we will have no outposts by March 2017." The general said.

"General what is wrong, you look like you're about to cry?" Sheppard asked.

"Nothing sir, nothing at all." The general replied while several tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Even a blind person can see there is something wrong, what is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Both his sons and two of his daughters were killed in the initial attack." Verheiden said. He was the one to tell the general that he lost four of his kinds to the Wraith.

"I'm sorry general, if you need time to mourn just give the word and you can take a few days off." Sheppard said.

"No sir, I'd rather stay here, now I might be able to kill some of those Wraith." The general replied.

"Is there a reason why the Wraith haven't attacked Atlantis, they know that if they take us down there is no one who will stand between them and total dominance in the Pegasus galaxy." Another general asked.

"I think they don't know where Atlantis is, we moved twice since the replicator attack and only Todd knows about our previous place and there isn't a clue there to where we are now." Verheiden said.

"Can't we just evacuate all inhabitants of this galaxy to Atlantis and in the meantime come up with a solution to their strength, maybe some of those colonial battlestars I've heard some stories about." Teyla said while she entered the room and walked towards Sheppard.

"We cannot be certain that the Wraith will not find Atlantis 'cos if they do we will be in a shitload of trouble, and about those battlestars, we only have twelve and they wouldn't even let me take one of them let alone all of them, apparently their crews do not have enough experience." Sheppard replied.

"I think I have a way to do more damage to their ships." McKay said.

"Like what?" Sheppard asked.

"We could use nuclear shells for our railguns, so far the enemy is still reasonable vulnerable to nuclear weapons, the problem is that they will intercept any missile we fire and they will jam our beaming systems, with railguns there will just be too much to intercept and it might not be as strong as a real nuke but it will do quite some damage." McKay said.

"We've already tried that, the Deadelus had nuclear shell but they did not do so much damage, it's just too few." Verheiden said.

"But the battlestars have bigger railguns; they will be able to carry enough nuclear material to do some reasonable damage to the Wraith." McKay said.

"Is it possible to make a lot of those shells in a short amount of time?" Sheppard asked.

"Once we have the right equipment we can produce thousands an hour." McKay said.

"General, we have an incoming wormhole, its Todd; he's requesting permission to step through the gate." A Tech said over the radio system.

"How the hell did he get our address?" Teyla asked.

"No idea." Sheppard replied. As he pace through the room he said "Connect that gate to one of our isolation gates on the moon and have someone meet him."

"Yes sir." The Tech replied.

**1750 hours**

**Isolation moon, Asuras system, Pegasus galaxy**

Todd was chained to the ground by thick and heavy chains. Each corner was occupied by a marine and the door was guarded by two other marines. The room had bright white lights but the guards didn't seem to bother about it, Todd however could barely open his eyes. Todd's feeding hand was covered by a big piece of fabric. Generals Sheppard and Verheiden stood before him staring at him asking some questions now and then.

"How do you know about Atlantis' new position?" Sheppard asked.

"How were you able to break our Hyperdrive blocking?" Verheiden asked immediately after Sheppard asked his question.

"Better yet, how is it possible that your armour is so powerful?" Sheppard asked.

"Were do you get all the humans for such a big army?" Verheiden asked.

"And the jackpot, how is it that you aren't dead yet?" Sheppard asked.

"Perhaps if you would turn that light down and ask one question at a time I might be able to answer them." Todd said.

"First you answer a question and then I turn the lights down a bit." Sheppard said.

"Alright, for your last question. I went into hiding after you activated the device that blocks all Wraith hyperdrives." Todd said.

Sheppard walked over to a panel on the wall and turned the lights down, they were still bright but it wasn't painful. "Now let's start by answering our first question shall we? How do you know were Atlantis is?"

"When I went into hiding I placed several bugs on other hives so I could follow their movements. A few weeks ago they were attacked, immediately afterwards they executed a counterattack but your forces retreated, however they were able to procure the general direction of your retreat. As soon as I looked over some of my old star charts I found out about the Asuran race being here and thought it would be the best place for you to hide. No doubt the others will figure it out soon, they might already be on their way." Todd explained.

Sheppard turned grey the moment he heard Todd say that. "Verheiden, I need you to warn Atlantis and have them start an evacuation of all civilian transports to the milky way galaxy, have them also start evacuating the civilians on the nearby colonies and have them raise the shields and power all weapon systems, same goes for every ship and defence station in the hole system." When Verheiden left the room he turned towards Todd he asked him to continue explaining.

"The reason why they are able to have so many warriors without culling a populated planet is because the last time we crossed paths I downloaded some files from your databases about cloning and making new bodies, for the last years we've been cloning humans, they are just shells without a conscience but they taste as good as you do Sheppard." Todd said.

He shuddered as he remembered what had happened in that cell while he was kept prisoner by the Genii. "And you just gave this technology to the other Wraith?" He asked.

"No of course not, unfortunately I was betrayed by one of my underlings, he also took an experimental Hyperdrive and an upgrade for the hull of a hive. That might be why your weapons are not capable of destroying those new hives.

"Do you know where they build their ships?" Sheppard asked.

"In another galaxy, one reasonably close to this one." Todd said.

"How is that possible, your hyperdrives can't cross galaxy's, that takes years." Sheppard said.

"They had some help from a race that apparently wants you dead, they call themselves the Ori and offered several improvements to Wraith systems." Todd said.

"Why would they do that, they came to us with that cease fire, it doesn't make any sense." Sheppard said.

"I am not sure about the intentions of the Ori but it might be a distraction to have you fight on two fronts as the Aterro device neutralized us so you could focus on the Ori during the first war." Todd said.

Sheppard again tuned grey and stormed out of the room only to come in again and order the guards to shoot Todd if he moved an inch.

**1823 hours**

**Communications centre, isolation moon, Asuras system, Pegasus galaxy**

The small room was manned by eight man crammed against each other, General Verheiden was already in there giving orders to the people on Atlantis when general Sheppard stormed in everyone was silent.

"Contact Atlantis and have them dial Heliopolis command, immediately, I don't care which lines you have to cut just get me Heliopolis." Sheppard ordered the nearest specialist. Instead of contacting Earth he needed to alert the whole alliance so that they all could prepare.

"I have the officer on duty sir." The specialist said after two extremely long minutes.

"Son, what's your name?" Sheppard asked the man on the other end of the connection.

"Who the hell is this?" the man asked.

"This is General Sheppard from Atlantis, I need you to contact the highest officer on that planet and drag his ass to a comm. device." Sheppard ordered.

"Sorry sir, I didn't recognise you, I'll patch you through to supreme alliance commander Thor, please hold." The man replied.

Sheppard was again pacing up and down the room waiting for the other line to respond, eventually the voice of supreme alliance commander Thor answered.

"General Sheppard, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have some Intel suggesting that the Ori will launch a new attack on Milky Way, in addition they also helped the Wraith become a threat once again." Sheppard said.

"How reliable is this intelligence?" Thor asked.

"It's from the Wraith called Todd; most of what he said is true so I'd give it a 70 percent rating." Sheppard said.

"Then I will inform the command staff and we will set our forces to DEFCON 3" Thor said.

"DEFCON 3 you should go to DEFCON 1, there is a war approaching." Sheppard said.

"DEFCON 3 also means that our intelligence networks get activated, our scout vessels will scout the entire void around Milky Way and any other place the Ori can use for a staging ground." Thor replied. "Please general, calm down, we will do everything possible to thwart this treat, you should just concentrate on protecting Pegasus galaxy."

"About that, maybe you can help me, I need some battlestars but the advisors of the president are convinced that the battlestars are not experienced enough to be deployed to the Pegasus galaxy." Sheppard said.

"That is unfortunate but it is something I cannot control." Thor said.

"But if the Ori attack you need every ship necessary including all our reserves, right" Sheppard said and Thor nodded yes. "But as long as the war with the Wraith is on we cannot give you any, now the battlestars might be able to end this war quickly as they have originally been built to combat ships similar equipped to a hive, we now also have a new railgun round for them, a nuclear one which should make quick work of any hive or cruiser who comes to close." Sheppard said.

"I understand, I will see what I can do. Heliopolis command out." Thor said and he disconnected the connection.

"Verheiden you're with me, we're going to Atlantis." Sheppard said while he practically dragged Verheiden out of the room.

**2239 hours**

**Pegasus galaxy command centre, Atlantis, Asuras**

"General, one of our scout ships located a huge fleet based on their estimated course and speed they will be here in one week, over 400 hives and 1400 cruisers have been sighted, the scout ship was destroyed immediately after it sent the transmission. The Wraith will enter the system at this point." A major who just walked in the command centre said. He pushed several buttons and the screen that showed the system now projected the path of the Wraith fleet.

"How many others do they have left?" Sheppard asked.

"We took down a total of 98 hives and about 500 cruisers so they'll have about 300 hives and 500 cruisers left, most of them are protecting conquered planets." Another colonel said.

"Begin fortifying the whole system, evacuate all civilians and recall the mining stations, initiate defence plan gamma omega alpha sixteen." Sheppard said. Defence plan gamma omega alpha sixteen meant that all units in the whole galaxy would be recalled and that reinforcements would be requested from every other galaxy and the alliance. The plan also included an evacuation of all civilians and the arrival of several rapid response units.

"What units do you want to recall?" Verheiden asked.

"All." Was the only word Sheppard said.

"Yes sir. How about the Battlestars?" Verheiden asked.

"Send a message to Earth and tell them to send all the ships they have including the battlestars if they want to keep Pegasus galaxy and include the sensor data we currently have. Have Rodney start working on those new shells so we can equip the battlestars as soon as they jump in." Sheppard replied.

"I'm on it sir." Verheiden said.

**September 5**

**0200 hours**

**CV-307 Flying Dutchman, orbit over Asuras, Pegasus galaxy**

The whole system was fortified; every planet had several orbital defence stations. Each station was huge it had a diameter of over two kilometre and dozens of plasma beams, missile silos, railguns and last but not least drones, each station had over two-hundred-thousand drones and Asuras itself had 16 stations alone. Next to the defence stations there was also a fleet so big that it would be impossible to exit hyperspace close to Asuras, furthermore the space mine grid was activated and the smaller ships worked all week to tow asteroids into the system to at least damage the Wraith ships as soon as they exited hyperspace. The city's on the surface were also fortified with check points every two blocks and advanced SAM's at every flat rooftop. Even though huge stashes of supplies were already at the planet more were created. Armoured units equipped with the latest Sumner tanks were setting up defensive positions just inside the large shields of Atlantis which had been extended to cover about ten percent of the surface and over thirty percent of the cities. Airfields were crawling with pilots and technicians walking around the avengers and jumpers ready to take off and fight the Wraith as soon as they exited hyperspace.

The CIC of the Flying Dutchman did not look any different from any other time except for the twelve marines guarding the doors to the CIC. All over the ship marines were stationed at the vital systems to protect them if the Wraith would board them.

"General, our sensors picked the hostile fleet up; they will be here in about twenty minutes." The sensor officer said.

"Inform Atlantis and tell the fleet to launch fighters and have the ground based fighters and jumpers take off." Verheiden said.

"Yes sir." The comm. Officer said. As sirens blared people rushed towards their stations and armed themselves to repel possible boarders.

"Ask Atlantis when we can expect the battlestars." Verheiden said.

As the comm. Officer pushed several buttons and talked to the person on the other side of the connection one of the screens showed fighter formations forming in front of the fleet. "Sir, the status is unknown we should assume they won't be here in time." The comm. Officer said.

"Damn, activate the mines." Verheiden said. As the tactical officer activated the mine system all mines around Asuras were activated and started looking for any ships within range, due to the IFF they did not attack alliance vessels.

"Incoming hyperspace windows right inside the asteroid belt we created, they are Wraith." The sensor officer said. As hundreds of cruisers and hives exited hyperspace those who were unlucky and were in the forward part of the fleet were heavily damaged or destroyed by the large asteroids impacted even before they had the chance to decelerate. After a few seconds dozens of nuclear explosions covered the ships in bright white suns destroying even more ships. Unfortunately a lot of the asteroids were also destroyed by the explosions and after a minute there was no significant damage done by the asteroids.

"Open fire as soon as we are in range do not wait for my command." Verheiden said.

"Yes sir, enemy will be in range in 3 minutes." The sensor officer said. "Enemy is launching fighters, over 200,000 launched."

"Tell the Avengers to engage and have the jumpers on standby." Verheiden ordered. The avengers already waiting in front of the ships now activated their engines and kicked in the after burns, while racing towards the enemy formations the darts also accelerated and the two groups clashed together in the middle of the battlefield.

"Fighters have engaged the enemy fighters, they are seriously outnumbered here sir." The tactical officer said.

"Have the jumpers commence attack runs of the hives and cruisers, let them even the odds a little bit." Verheiden said. At his command several thousand jumpers emerged from behind a moon and started launching small streams of drones targeting Wraith power generation stations in order to cripple them in one blow.

"Sir, it is working, the enemy has withdrawn a reasonable amount of darts form the frontline." An officer said.

"Start marking priority targets for the mines and heavy weapons." Verheiden said. Ships with low defences but which were still able to do a lot of damage were first to go after that it was more or less take what you can and hope you'll kill them first.

The small mines started to move towards their targets and because of their stealth capabilities the Wraith never saw them coming, the moment they hit the hives small suns erupted doing moderated damage to the hives but by no means destroying them, only those who had already been weakened before succumbed to the nuclear fire.

"About 40 percent of the hostile forces have been destroyed, unfortunately the jumpers were forced to retreat as they were about to be swarmed by darts." The tactical officer said.

"Order all ships to move forwards into firing range." Verheiden ordered.

The whole fleet which until then was positioned as a huge wall between Asuras and the rest of the universe started to move forwards, first slow but they quickly picked up pace and when they entered firing range they quickly decelerated and fired weapons. The Wraith not expecting the deceleration missed most of their targets although it's impossible to miss with a fleet that big. The Tau'ri hit almost all their targets and a few ships blew up.

"We've done light damage to most ships and we have destroyed some." A sensor officer reported.

"Have our flanks move forward to strike theirs." Verheiden ordered.

While the flanks moved the Wraith started to fire and this time they didn't miss, several smaller ships exploded in brief fireballs leaving only debris, and others were damaged and were soon destroyed by other salvos. The bigger ships did better; most of them were equipped with a ZPM so their shields were much stronger and held out under the bombardment.

**0235 hours**

**BB-308 Zhukov, lead ship of attack unit 22**

After the disastrous battle attack unit 22 had lost nearly all its ships except for the Zhukov and Ticonderoga, the battleship and battle cruiser were now assigned to the outer left flank as a freelance unit able to attack anything they wanted to.

"Commander Stapenhof, we have permission to start our attack runs. Which ships shall we target?" The tactical officer asked.

"Target that hive." Stapenhof ordered while he pointed to a hive on the screen. "Tell the Ticonderoga to follow, we will make a hole near their engines and they can shove a few nukes up their asses."

"Ticonderoga confirms, they will finish it off." The comm. Officer said.

The two ships quickly moved through space initially unnoticed by the enemy but the closer they come the more fire they took. When the Zhukov fired its weapons at one spot the hull quickly dissolved and allowed the Ticonderoga to finish it off with half a dozen nukes launched simultaneous. The two ships immediately turned around and moved back towards friendly lines while still under heavy fire.

"Commander, the shields are about to fail!" the tactical officer yelled over all the noise of exploding consoles.

The moment Stapenhof opened his mouth to issue new orders the shield failed and the ship was immediately rocked with weapons fire. The battleship was capable of taking some damage but not this kind of damage, soon sections felt off and wandered into space.

"Emergency beam out now!" Stapenhof yelled.

"Transporter systems have already been destroyed." The tactical officer replied.

"Then bring us about and set course to the nearest enemy ship, collision course." Stapenhof said.

"Yes sir, moving towards that hive, collision course." The tactical officer replied.

"Evacuate the ship; everyone is to report to the life boats for immediate evac." Stapenhof replied.

"Nearly all life boats have been destroyed or are inaccessible." The tactical officer replied.

"Then send our last transmission to Atlantis and tell the Ticonderoga she's the last survivor of the group." Stapenhof said while he stood tall.

The Zhukov turned and quickly picked up speed. Several cruisers tried to stop them but they already had too much speed, the ship crashed with a terrible sound into the hive ship, destroying one on impact and destroying two others by her engines which were set to overload. With the deaths of another 1200 souls three hives were destroyed, a high price to pay for victory.

**0302 hours**

**CV-307 Flying Dutchman, flag ship**

The command centre was buzzing with activity, young lieutenants running around quickly whispering something into the ears of another officer, majors and colonels were checking the sensor data that came in, marines walking around checking on calls of spotted Wraith which were not true.

"The Zhukov just sacrificed itself destroying three hives." A lieutenant said.

"Damn Stapenhof, What is the situation on our flanks?" Verheiden asked.

"We were able to gain a position on both flanks but now our left flank is slowly being pushed back by a dozen hives, thanks to Stapenhof sacrifice they have become a little bit more cautious." A Colonel reported.

"What are our losses?" Verheiden asked.

"We lost three battleships including the Zhukov, 2 carriers, 69 304's, 178 306's, over 200 309's and dozens of 305's." The colonel said while he located a file in the database which registered the status of all ships in the system and also registered if a ship was lost.

"We can't take this kind of losses for much longer." Verheiden said to himself.

"Sir, we've just got word from Atlantis, the Battlestars will be available in a week at the latest. Command also said that there will be a collective alliance fleet coming with them, apparently Thor was able to persuade the council." A lieutenant yelled from his station.

**0312 hours**

**Lead fighter, F-312 eagle squadron, stationed aboard the CV-307 Yorktown**

The fighters form Eagle squadron were already making their third attack, the first two had been relatively easy and they were able to fire all their missiles while they only lost 2 out of 16 fighters.

"This is Eagle lead to Eagle squadron, our next objective is to aid the battleship Bismarck by providing anti fighter cover, stick to your wingman and everything will be all right. Break in 5...4...3...2...1 Break." At his command all fourteen fighters broke formation and formed couples and started to chase after dart formations which targeted the battleship Bismarck.

"Eagle two this is one, I have a pair of darts going after the main engines, cover me while I take them out." Eagle one said.

"Rodger that one, I'll cover your ass." Two said.

As the two fighters went after the two darts another two darts closed in from behind and started firing.

"Shit, Eagle one we have two bogeys on our tails, I'm goanna try to shake them." Two said.

Before one could reply the darts had a lucky shot and hit a fuel line, two went up in a brief explosion marking the end of another two pilots.

"Damn, forget these two; I'm going after those other two bastards." One said.

**0317 hours**

**CV-307 Flying Dutchman, flag ship**

"Contact Atlantis, I need a direct line." Verheiden said. The comm. Officer pushed several buttons spoke in his headphone and pushed some more buttons and at the end he gave a sign to Verheiden to tell him that there was a connection. "Atlantis, we can't take this much longer, with your permission I would like to order a full retreat and use the orbital defence stations to cover our retreat and after that I'll have them fire all their drones."

"If you think that's the best option then do it." Sheppard said.

"Okay, we'll be back in a week or so, please let Thor know that we are at safe point Juliet." Verheiden said.

"Will do, good luck see you in a week." Sheppard said and he ended the connection.

"To all vessels, abort all attacks and retreat to safe point Juliet, the fighters can attempt to land on their ships or land on the surface." Verheiden said.

**0319 hours**

**Lead fighter, F-312 eagle squadron, stationed aboard the CV-307 Yorktown**

"This is flag to all units, priority message, retreat to safe point Juliet, fighters can return to their motherships or land on the surface, this fight is over." An anonymous voice said over the comm.

"Eagle squadron this is lead, retreat to the Yorktown, I repeat, retreat to the Yorktown." Lead said.

"To late lead, the Yorktown just entered hyperspace." Six said.

"Then we'll land on the surface." Lead replied while he changed course to the planet and one of its many airfields.

**0328 hours**

**Pegasus galaxy command centre, Atlantis, Asuras**

Unlike the command centres of the ships the lights of the Atlantis command centre were at full power almost too bright to look in. Marines patrolled the exits as it was done all over the planet and lieutenants walked in and out.

"Verheiden has left, there are no ships left and all the stations have expanded their drone storages and are now using their energy weapons, they will be destroyed in about twenty minutes, in the meantime the Wraith are already launching attack waves." A colonel said.

"Are the divisions ready?" Sheppard asked. It was a dumb question as it was logical that every division was ready but he had to ask it anyways.

"Yes sir they are." The colonel replied.

**0331 hours**

**25 kilometres north of Weir city, first land based metropolitan on Asuras**

**2****nd**** brigade 25****th**** armoured division**

The soldiers of the 25th armour were out of their vehicles, according to their Intel the enemy was not going to attack their positions so they were safe for the moment. Tensions were rising as several big blue bolts hit the city over 25 kilometres to their south, huge plumes of smoke could even be seen at this distance and at night.

"Alright boys and girls, we've got enemy's heading for the city and guess what, they are coming right over us, they'll be here is a few minutes." A captain yelled to the soldiers who were standing in small groups around a camp fire. Engines were started and Sumner tanks and other vehicles started to move towards there positions which were already predetermined and archived on their IVIS system.

"Alright we have Wraith fighters coming by in 25 seconds let them pass and do not I repeat do not fire on them, let the triple a deal with it. Immediately after those we have a line of about 200 attack vehicles supporting over six thousand infantry, everyone stick to your own area's and take out your opponent, good luck." The Captain said to his company over the wireless.

The tanks started moving forwards with a speed of about 5 kilometers an hour. First a wave of darts passed by, they did not notice the tanks which were equipped with adaptive camouflage. After a minute or so the enemy was in range and the Sumner tanks fired their main cannons at once destroying about 50 hostile tank like vehicles. The new M3A5 Bradley's immediately opened fire with their M242's and M240's killing hundreds of Wraith in seconds, they also fired their anti-infantry missiles which replaced the TOW missiles and were originally designed to be used against the hordes of Ori soldiers but would also do well against the Wraith.

"The Fighters are returning to support their ground forces." A lieutenant who was watching the radar said.

"Have the Linebackers activate their weapons systems and fire on those darts." The Captain replied.

All 4 M6A2 linebackers simultaneous activated their radar and tracking systems and as soon as the darts were in range fired several missiles and destroyed their targets, after a minute or so all the darts were destroyed.

**September 8**

**0430 hours**

**CNN UNIVERSE**

"_Good morning and thank you for watching CNN Universe this is Tom Bergstein the day is September eight and in two weeks the Federation will choose its new president, today we have this and we have a report about the tax cut and confirmation that there will be new battlestars and even a few warstars but first a report from the battlefields at Asuras with Mike Pachini. Mike what is going on out there?_" Tom started.

Mike was standing next to one of the Bradley's, more Bradley's could be seen in the background and a few kilometer north of them dozens of burning wracks could be seen. "_It's indescribable, the Wraith came at us four times after sundown, as you can see we slaughtered a lot of them but we were forced to retread once more, we are now only five kilometers north of Weir city. The boys and girls of the 25__th__ armor have had little to no sleep since this began three days ago, they are tired but they still do their jobs and despite heavy losses they are still willing to fight on."_ Mike said.

"_Have you heard any news from one of the other battlefields?"_ Tom asked.

"_Well, we know that the 61__st__ armor broke a few hours ago and therefore we were required to fall back, apparently they were able to close the holes but we lost another three kilometers. I have also heard some story's from replacements that the 3__rd__ infantry corps is beginning to dug in in the city itself, apparently command is not willing to lose Weir city, the commander himself said that if we would be forced to pull back we would withdraw from this battle entirely as the tanks apparently cannot fight in urban areas, the Bradley's might be able to give limited support but the infantry has its own vehicles for that so the 25__th__ can keep its own Bradley's. As for the other battlefields, I had a talk with Julia Donovan of Inside Access and she said that we lost most of the city's and Weir city is the last line of defense before the Wraith reach the Asuran city itself."_ Mike said.

"_Do you have any idea when the fleet will be there to reclaim the system?"_ Tom asked. All over the Milky Way galaxy ships were pulled of duty and sent to unknown coordinates, entire battle groups just went off the air as their communications were turned off for regular traffic, only priority messages were allowed to be sent.

"_We have no idea, but General Sheppard has made an announcement that the fleet would come for our rescue soon but the way this is going we don't know if it will be in time."_ Mike said.

"_Mike you just said that Weir city is the last line of defense how is that, I thought that the Asuran city was connected on multiple sides with the mainland?"_ Tom asked.

"_Well that's true but those sides have a relative small connection and those are already fortified with anti tank and anti infantry weapons and are near impenetrable, this side however is too large to defend the same way the other sides are defended." _Mike replied.

"_Mike, thank you for the update and good luck."_ Tom said. _"Now, President Hayes yesterday announced a tax cut of 2 percent at an informal dinner with the minister of finance, the Federation income is so huge that enormous amounts are being wasted on the stupidest of things. After the break we'll have Admiral Adama here and he will explain the reasons for building another twelve battlestars and four warstars, also Election Day is closing, in two weeks minister of defense Jonathan O'Neill or senator K'tal will be elected to office, they have started the last part of their campaign. Stay tuned for this and more or surf to our website."_

**0800 hours**

**Pegasus galaxy command centre, Atlantis, Asuras**

The command centre was full of officers who were all working on updating the maps and relaying the orders given by the command staff.

"General, we've lost most of the cities to the Wraith and the 12th armoured corps is about to retreat to make its last stand outside the Asuran city, the 3rd infantry corps is only supported by several additional artillery brigades but they are seriously outnumbered." A Colonel reported.

"When can we give them an impression about steel rain?" Sheppard asked. Steel rain meant that the MLRS' would fire cluster munitions, unfortunately the vehicles were quite large so it took some time to get them through the gates.

"The MLRS' are already in position and munitions are being loaded up right now so they will be ready in about two hours." The Colonel reported.

"I want all the MLRS' to fire at the exact same time to make it look more destructive." Sheppard said. Although the Wraith did not have much like morale sometimes a certain death could scare the commanders and force them to make mistakes.

**1011 hours**

**Ford park, downtown Weir city**

A dozen MLRS' vehicles were done with the loading of the tubes and now only waited for the command to turn the key and fire their deadly payload.

"Gipsy units this is Atlantis control, you have authorization to fire at the predetermined positions, good luck, Atlantis control out." A Colonel said through the comm. Line with the Pegasus control centre in Atlantis.

All the MLRS' closed their windows and activated the brakes, a few seconds later the rockets were aimed and another few seconds later the rockets were fired. It took about a minute to fire all twelve rockets and sometime later all the missiles hit their mark, 25 kilometer north and destroyed over ten thousand Wraith soldiers, all along the lines it was repeated and hundreds of thousands of Wraith were killed within minutes.

"Atlantis control, this is Gipsy unit 4, our scouts report huge losses to the enemy, and they've lost about a whole division by our fire alone." The colonel said.

"Rodger that Gipsy 4, we are getting confirmation ourselves as we speak, congratulations, keep up the good work and from now on you will be assigned to the third infantry corps." The person on the other end of the line said.

**September 15 2016**

**0948**

**Asuran space defense centre**

The Asuran space defense centre was the command centre for all space travel in the Asuran system; they also coordinated counterattacks on the orbiting Wraith hives to make them look in the wrong direction if and when the rescue fleet would come. Usually there was a colonel on duty to supervise all the work being done but wit the war on there was a general present to supervise.

"General, I have a Colonial raptor on screen; it just jumped in orbit and is requesting permission to land." A lieutenant suddenly yelled.

"Verify that, it might be a trick." The General replied while he walked over to the man's console.

"Already done it's genuine they're from the Galactica." The young lieutenant replied.

"The Wraith have also picked them up, there are eight Darts incoming, they will be in range in two minutes, it will take the raptor about three minutes to reach the safe confines of the nearest airfield shields." Another lieutenant said.

"Launch two squadrons F-312's and jumpers have them intercept those darts and escort that jumper to one of the airfields." The general said.

"Yes sir." The lieutenant replied.

**Raptor 0692**

**25 kilometers from nearest protected and active airfield**

The raptor was occupied by five persons, two of whom were pilots and another two were marines who protected the fifth who looked like a high ranking officer.

"I repeat, Atlantis control this is Raptor zero-six-nine-two, requesting priority landing we have a very important message for you, regular comm. might be compromised." Lieutenant Sharon 'Athena' Agathon Said for the sixth time since they entered atmosphere.

"Raptor zero-six-nine-two this is Atlantis control, you have permission to land at Hoff airfield, 25 kilometers to your north, be aware, you have eight darts on your six, Time to intercept one and a half minutes." An anonymous voice said over the wireless.

"Can you send some escorts or something, we have very important information and it is critical that we brief you about it." Athena replied.

"Already on their way, they'll be there in one and a half minutes." The man replied.

"Rodger that. Setting course to Hoff airfield." Athena said.

The raptor made a small course correction and went full after burns towards Hoff airfield. About one minute away from Hoff several blue bolts hit the aft shields; luckily all raptors were upgraded with new power sources and small shields.

"Damn, Atlantis where's that back up, it's getting bad out here." Athena yelled.

"It'll be there any moment, just hang on." The other man replied.

"Aft shields are at 56 percent and falling." Lieutenant Diana 'Hardball' Seelix said

"To bad Starbuck isn't here to cover our asses." Athena said while doing some difficult maneuvers.

"Someone needs to lead Galactica's squadrons when they jump in." hardball said. "There they are, two o'clock high."

"Thank the gods." Athena said.

"Raptor zero-six-nine-two, this is raven squadron, they're expecting you at Hoff, there will be some jumpers to guide you in soon." The lead fighter said.

"Thank you Raven squadron, not a blessing moment too soon." Hardball said.

"The sixteen fighters from Raven squadron engaged the eight darts, outnumbered, outgunned and out of luck the darts tried to retreat but were all cut down by the AIM-122 missiles fired by the F-312 Avengers from Raven squadron.

"Raptor zero-six-nine-two, we've destroyed the darts, you're clear to proceed, we'll have your back." Raven lead said.

All of the sudden two jumpers de-cloaked alongside the raptor and guided it towards the airfield.

**0959 hours**

**Hoff airfield, Asuras**

The airfield was heavily damaged by recent air attacks and orbital bombardment, the shields have failed twice, fortunately the base was mostly abandoned at that moment and a lot of structures were built underground. Raven squadron was landing on one of the runways.

The raptor hovered over the empty spot and after a few seconds landed and opened its hatch. First out were the two marines followed by Seelix, then the high ranking officer and last Lieutenant Agathon. Soon the two escorting jumpers sat down near them and a dozen people walked out to meet the crew of the raptor.

"Lieutenant, I'm major Staufen, 246th jumper squadron or what's left of it. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We need to speak to general Sheppard right away." The high ranking officer said who appeared to be Colonel Carl Agathon.

"Alright, if you will board my jumper I'll fly you to him." Staufen said.

"Won't we be detected by the Wraith?" Seelix asked.

"No, we have underground tubes that allow jumpers to transport people from any place of the planet to any other, as long as there is a station. As far as we know the Wraith haven't detected them yet so it should be safe." Staufen explained.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get in your jumper." Carl Agathon said.

The five people from the raptor followed major Staufen and took place inside the jumper. The raptor was already being transported to one of the elevators to get it in one of the underground bunkers capable of withstanding orbital bombardment. The jumper lifted up and flew towards another elevator which brought it to several tubes. Major Staufen briefly checked the jumper's sensors to scan the tubes and to determine if they were empty. After a second the jumper surged forwards and entered a tube.

**Tube between Hoff airfield and Atlantis**

"Where does this thing exit?" Seelix asked.

"There is an underwater exit close to the city itself; from there we can use the underwater bay." Staufen said.

"I imagine you don't want to be in here if you're claustrophobic." Carl Agathon said while looking out of the window.

"True, that's why we have a couple of Zat's in all the jumpers these days, sometimes a person gets very scared and we need to sedate him or her." Staufen explained. "May I ask why it is so important that you speak to general Sheppard?"

"You may ask but we won't give you any answers major, but you'll soon find out, I promise you that." Carl Agathon said.

"Fine by me sir." The major replied. "We'll be out of here in a minute."

The jumper exited the tube and flew towards the underwater bay which was already prepared for them.

As the jumper set down the doors were closed and the bay was drained. When the bay was clear of water the hatch opened and the six people stepped out and moved towards the transporter that was located by the door. When there they all entered the larger then normal transporter and were transported to a place near the central tower. From there they walked the rest to the command centre where general Sheppard was located.

**Pegasus galaxy command centre, Atlantis, Asuras**

General Sheppard was seated in one of the few chairs in the command centre; he looked tired from making to long shifts for the last few weeks. When he saw the six people enter the centre he stood up and walked over to them and shake their hands.

"Welcome to Atlantis, I hope you brought good news?" Sheppard said.

"I think we do sir."Carl said. "I am Colonel Carl Agathon from the battlestar Galactica and I am here to inform you about the upcoming attack on this system by the assembled alliance fleets." Carl let that information sink in with the general before he continued: "In two days the largest fleet ever assembled will free this system from Wraith control. We will bring our full force to bear including all twelve battlestars and a huge alliance fleet. The thing is that we need your help to have the Wraith concentrate on the wrong thing. We need you to start doing attacks against their hives on a regular and predictable base so they'll get used to it and have their ships expecting it. Then all of the sudden the fleet jumps in and takes the first shots before they can do anything against it." Carl said.

"Sounds like a great plan, what else?" Sheppard asked.

"We need you to start transporting those new shells towards Sateda, the fleet is drawing together there, this plan leans heavily on those shells to make quick work of the hives. We also need coordinates of hostile troop positions so that we can immediately start attacking them with LHD's and ground forces." Agathon said.

"I assume General Verheiden will lead this attack." Sheppard said.

"I'm afraid not, there has been a lot of criticism about his tactics so he's in Geneva to 'explain' his actions to the senate. General Pierce will lead the attack from the Battlestar Galactica." Agathon said.

"Which ships are in this?" Sheppard asked.

"The twelve battlestars, all the ships that are left from the first defense of this system, all the reserve fleets and almost all our battle groups, the task groups are still in Milky Way to keep the borders safe and the Asgard have even towed several Jaffa Ha'tak's to Ida galaxy as we needed to pull our forces out of there as well. Furthermore we have the 6 alliance fleets, 26 alliance battle groups, 3 Hebridian battle groups and two Nox peacekeepers. And that's just what I can remember from the briefing they gave me." Agathon said. The Nox peacekeepers were very rare, there were about a dozen of them left but each one of them was equipped with weapons that could match any battlestar in the federation fleet.

"If that isn't enough we are truly doomed." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir, that is correct, we have Intel that suggests that the Ori are building up their forces and the same goes for the Lucian alliance. We also think there are some other enemy's out there that we don't know about." Agathon said.

"Then we should get to work quickly. I'll have the senior staff assemble in the conference room immediately." Sheppard said.

A few minutes later Sheppard, McKay, Carl Agathon and other senior personnel was seated around a large table.

"About an hour ago Colonel Agathon reported to me with a plan to retake the planet, due to security reasons I will not tell you the date but it will be soon." Sheppard said. "Colonel Agathon, if you will." He said while making a hand gesture to go ahead.

"I will keep this short as we don't have much time. We need to start making distractions, mostly in the form of attacks on their hives from the surface on a regular basis. This will allow us to take them by surprise and out of position so we can destroy them when the fleet jumps in." Agathon said.

"This will cost lives, you know that don't you." A general said.

"We know but otherwise it will cost even more lives. It is essential that we catch them looking in the wrong direction with their darts on the other side of their fleet so we can launch a full missile barrage on them." Agathon said.

"Well I guess it's everything our only chance to do this so let's start working on it shall we." Sheppard said. When he finished all present stood up straight and gave a salute to general Sheppard. Sheppard only nodded and then walked out of the room.

**September 17**

**1156 hours**

**Sateda system**

**Battlestar Galactica**

**CIC**

The CIC of the Galactica was filled with people waiting for the upcoming combat, the last preparations were taken and the fleet was ready for combat.

"General Pierce, The fleet is ready for combat; all ships have reported all clear and are awaiting your orders to precede the maneuvers." A Lieutenant said. The fleet was going in by extending the FTL fields produced by the battlestars, carriers and battleships to encompass the whole fleet to allow them to make the jump instantaneous.

"Have the additional ZPM's been installed?" Pierce asked. In order to make the jump with a force this large and this far additional ZPM's were required.

"Yes sir, nuclear shells are loaded and ready for a barrage, missiles have been armed on all ships and the first ones can be launched in less than ten seconds after the jump." The Lieutenant said.

"Very well, get me fleet wide." Pierce said while picking up the old phone, the one thing that hadn't changed since the attacks on the twelve colonies. "Fleet personnel this is your commander speaking, we are about to commence the largest operation ever done by any race. Tens of thousands of people are participating in this attack and the lives of billions are on the line, we are the best the Alliance has to offer, we have the best ships in three galaxy's, we have the best pilots, deck crews, gunners, specialists, engineers, commanders. We are the best and we will kick some Wraith behind, and then we will kick some more, and we will keep doing it until there is no Wraith behind to kick. Some of you might die but in the end victory will be ours no matter what the costs, we will be victorious, good luck and good hunting." After that a cheer rose from the engine room and soon the entire ship was cheering, an officer opened a feed to the other ships and soon the entire fleet was yelling as much as they can.

**1159 hours**

"The fleet is in formation and ready for combat sir." A lieutenant said.

"Then start the jump procedure we will jump at 12:00." Pierce said.

"Jump clock started, commence jump in 25 seconds." The Lieutenant started to count down.

"20 seconds."

"15 seconds."

"10 seconds."

"5 seconds."

4…

3…

2…

"1. Jumping."

The whole fleet jumped as one.

**1155 hours**

**Space over Asuras**

The system was buzzing with activity, several hundred hives and about a thousand cruisers had taken up position over Asuras, sometimes shooting at a target on the surface. The forces of the Humans had already executed several attacks and another one was happening right now. For a change several cruisers had put themselves in a position to ambush the assault force that was coming their way and darts were already underway to intercept the jumpers and avengers. When the two forces met, the avengers split in half and one half targeted the darts the other half kept on going after the hives and cruisers. The jumpers fired off a few shots but also continued on. They were hell bent on destroying several hives. The difference was that this time they did not retreated as soon as they got their first shots off, instead they kept on going and fired more and more missiles and drones. The Wraith not caring were very surprised when all of the sudden a fleet even larger than they met when they conquered the space of the system jumped in and immediately fired on them and launched fighters.

**1200 hours**

**Battlestar Galactica**

**CIC**

The lights were already red lit when the jump was made; everyone quickly recovered from the bad side effects of the jump system.

"Jump successful, no damage or casualties, all ships present and accounted for. Enemy hives and cruisers right where we expected them, the fleet is engaging and the fighters are being launched." A lieutenant said.

"Very well, tell Thrace good luck." Pierce said.

**1200 hours**

**Galactica starboard hanger bay**

**Launch tube one**

Starbuck was already waiting in her cockpit for the go ahead from the CIC, immediately after the jump she started up her engines and prepared for the battle that was sure to come.

"_Starbuck, this is CIC, Good luck and good hunting._"A voice said over the radio.

"CIC, Starbuck here, will do." She replied.

Starbuck requested permission from the controller and soon the large door in front of her was opened, a force field kept the air in so the deck crew didn't have to wait for the tube to depressurize and could immediately start prepping another avenger for action. After a small countdown the avenger was launched into the big black beyond. Immediately after she exited the tube the other members of her squadron formed up on her and she started barking orders.

"Alright get in formation and don't screw up, I hate the paperwork that comes with your deaths." Starbuck yelled over her comm. system. Immediately several yells from her pilots came back assuring her they wouldn't die and making jokes. Although Starbuck was the CAG from the Galactica she still commanded her own squadron, her squadron was filled with only people who either served in the colonial fleet before they were rescued or those who had a top gun grade making it one of the best squadrons in the entire alliance military.

"Starbuck, escort the raptors and fire your missiles when you are in range." The radio said.

"Roger that sir." She replied.

**Battlestar Galactica**

**CIC**

"The enemy is engaging our own avengers; missiles strike went according to plans and has destroyed 25 hives and numerous cruisers." A lieutenant said.

"Darts have broken through our avenger line, shall I have the avengers pursue?" another lieutenant asked.

"Negative, bring our own CIWS online and tell the frigates to engage the darts, have the avengers keep as many darts as possible to their hives." Pierce ordered. By now every lieutenant was yelling information that came up on their screen.

"Two hives have broken through and are heading straight for us."

"The Ticonderoga reports that they might have found a weak spot on their cruisers, the forward sections are filled with an explosive residue, and if we'd target that particular spot we would cause secondary explosions."

"Pegasus sensors confirm that."

"The Triton is being boarded and is taking heavy fire by eight hives and about two dozen cruisers, the boarders are heading for their shield generators."

"Okay, enough shut your fucking mouths, I need order, and I can't have all of you yelling your own thing. First select your Intel, and then confirm it and pass it up to your superior. About that weak spot, relay that message to every ship in the fleet. Send additional marines to the Triton and tell the rest of the battlestars to send their spare units as well. And those hives well have all batteries open fire at their engines and boarding beams to destroy them." Pierce said at a quiet and relaxed tone.

The now quiet CIC again started to work after the speech of Pierce and quickly a low mumbling was going through the CIC again.

**BC-304 Massachusetts**

**Bridge**

The bridge of the Massachusetts was partly filled with smoke from exploding consoles after a full barrage of a hive hit the shields weakening several parts of the shields.

"Major, take up positions over that hive and then put us upside down so most of our weapons can have a good shot at that hive." Colonel Ken Casey said.

"Yes sir parallel course and fire all weapons." The major replied.

The Massachusetts quickly came about and took up position over a lone hive and quickly turned around and opened fire at point blank range doing massive damage to the hive, is wasn't surprising that the hive quickly started to buckle under all that fire and destroyed itself by its critical engines.

"The hive has been destroyed; I suggest we retreat to our own lines so our dorsal shields have some time to recharge." The major advised.

"At how many percent are they now?" Casey asked.

"Dorsal at 26 percent, forward at 42 percent and aft at 67 percent, underside is barely scratched." The major replied.

"Then get us out and hide behind the Pegasus until we get our shields up to battlestrenght." Casey said.

"Rodger that sir." The major pushed some buttons and the battle cruiser returned towards their own lines incidentally hit by a few plasma bolts fired by the hives.

**Hebridian Battle cruiser Salik**

**Bridge**

The bridge looked pretty much like the bridge of the Deadelus before disclosure, that wasn't strange as many of the old bridge interiors were sold to allied races.

"Commander, two hives are attempting to escape the battlefield, shall we pursue?" A lieutenant said.

"Yes, follow and destroy them." The commander said.

The massive battle cruiser quickly came about and several long pikes started to glow, obviously the main weapons, when they were charged they fired of several bolts each damaging one of the hives.

"The first hive is damaged but not yet destroyed." A lieutenant said.

"Then keep firing on it until it is destroyed." The commander said.

"Aye si…" all of the sudden the ship was rocked with impacts and several consoles exploded killing those who stood to close.

"What is going on!?" the commander demanded.

"Four cruisers are on a parallel course and the two hives are coming about." The sensor officer yelled, he was one of the few people who actually had a working console.

"Get us out of here and open up on those cruisers whit all you've got and send out an emergency signal to nearby ships." The commander quickly said.

"Aye sir, dorsal shields down to 45 percent, they seem to be targeting only a few places in order to decrease shield strength more on those points." A lieutenant said.

"They are trying to board us, activate all marine units and tell the crew to arm up and close down sensitive areas." the commander said.

"Sir dorsal shields are about to fail, I am reading multiple Wraith on the top decks, we are being boarded." The lieutenant said.

"Sir they are beaming into the crew quarters but there is no one there, we could suck all the air out to suffocate them." A lieutenant said.

"Do it." The commander said without hesitation. The life support systems were used to suck out all air and quickly suffocated the boarding Wraith. The cruisers quickly became aware of it and broke off.

"The cruisers are breaking off." A lieutenant said.

"Thank the go…" was all the commander could say before massive shocks rippled through the ship, the cruisers opened fire on the exposed dorsal hull.

"Cruisers are attacking our dorsal hull plating, at this rate we won't make it back to our lines!" A lieutenant said.

As soon as the battering had started it ended, this time weapons fire could be heard from another ship firing railguns and lasers at the cruisers.

"Sir, the Ticonderoga has engaged the cruisers, they are going after her, she saved us." A lieutenant said.

"_Salik this is Ticonderoga actual, let us take some of those cruisers, get your ass back towards our lines, Ticonderoga actual out." _An anonymous voice said over the wireless.

"Send our thanks to the Ticonderoga and get us the hell out of here." The commander said.

"Yes sir." The lieutenant said and the Salik quickly rerouted extra power to their engines and made it out and hid behind the Universal.

**Battlestar Triton**

**CIC**

The CIC of the Triton was filled with smoke and most people used breathing gear to be able to perform their duties. Outside the CIC gunfire could be heard and other signs of an ongoing fight for control of the ship.

"General, we only have energy weapons all others have expanded their ammunitions, hostile forces are closing in on the CIC and engine room, it won't be long before they will gain control of the ship." The XO said. "General what are your orders?" He asked when the general didn't reply, he was stunned.

"Evacuate the entire ship, emergency beam out and activate the emergency holograms." The general ordered. Immediately the XO picked up a phone and made the announcement to evacuate the ship using the emergency beam out devices. The hologram also activated and started to take command of the ship's controls. "Emergency hologram you have the bridge, get this ship to where it can do the most damage to the enemy, that are your orders do you understand."

"I do, destroy as many hostile vessels." The hologram replied.

Unfortunately the beam arrays were destroyed as soon as the shields were disabled; they would die with the ship. The Triton changed its course and now headed straight for the centre of the hostile fleet firing all their weapons except for the main weapons as they were to powerful and would cause indescribable damage to the entire battlefield and Asuras itself. The moment the Triton reached the centre of the formation it detonated its remaining ZPM's. the ZPM's however were mostly depleted or nearing depletion so the bang wasn't as big as they hoped it would be but still a lot of hostile ships were destroyed and many more were damaged.

**Battlestar Galactica**

**CIC**

Everyone stared in shock at the screen that showed what remained of the Triton, a part of the starboard hanger bay that had been shot of shortly after the Triton lost its shields that tumbled through space out of the system.

"General, most of their operational ships are scattered around the battlefield as their centre was taken out by the Triton." A major reported.

"Tell the fleet to group up in smaller battle formations and gang up on those scattered units, after that they are to make a strike at what remains of their centre." Pierce ordered.

Immediately most of the ships formed up in groups and started to attack the isolated hives and cruisers mercilessly destroying them in a fast paste.

"About 80 percent of the enemy fleet has been destroyed, the remains are attempting to reform their formations but they are failing." A lieutenant said.

"Start beaming nukes to those remaining ships to take them out." Pierce said.

As several hives exploded due to internal nuclear detonations other hives activated countermeasures but failed.

"The Asgard are successful on jamming the Wraith jamming, we are able to keep beaming nukes on to their ships." A colonel said.

"There is one problem with that strategy, we used up so much nukes that we don't have enough to take out all their ships." The tactical officer said.

"How about the other ships or Atlantis for that matter?" Pierce asked.

"All empty, we are the only ones left with nukes." The officer replied.

"Damn it, we finally have the chance to blow them out of the skies and then we don't have enough nukes left. Anyways, keep firing on those hives and cruisers." Pierce said. She walked over to a large table showing a life feed of the tactical situation of the battlefield. "Tell the battlestars Athena, Erasmus, Colombia, Valkyri and Night Flight to move towards that cluster of hives on the left side, tell them to drive them apart and destroy anything that refuses to move aside." She ordered.

The five battlestars formed up in a v shape formation with the Valkyri in the lead position and moved towards the cluster concentrating their fire on one ship at a time, quickly a hive broke up under the huge bombardment and not much later two others were destroyed, several others were moving aside. One last hive was being stubborn and the Valkyri with her shields at 75 percent strength just rammed the hive cutting it in two, her shields only dropped 12 percent. The rest of the fleet, shocked at what the battlestars were doing tried to flee but were soon cut down by the rest of the fleet and swarms of drones which had specially been reserved for this moment. The Wraith fleet was decimated in minutes to only a few hives and cruisers.

"General, we are receiving a hail from one of the hives, what should I do with it?" a lieutenant asked.

"Ignore it, have all the battlestars move in and destroy the remaining vessels and call in the reinforcements and relief forces and have them commence landing procedures immediately." Pierce said. She honestly didn't care for the Wraith and they could go to hell with their last words or surrender, the reign of the Wraith was over, it was time this galaxy got to know what rest means.

The eleven battlestars quickly moved in firing round after round destroying ship after ship, it was a complete massacre. After the battlestars were done there was nothing left and all Wraith ships in the system were destroyed.

"_General Pierce, may I congratulate you with your astonishing success, our scanners show no ships left in this system and no Wraith activity in at least 500 light-years."_ General Sheppard's voice said over the comm.

"Thank you general, reinforcements are on their way, just hang tight, this system will be Wraith free in a day or so." Pierce replied.

**November 15 2016**

**Triton Memorial**

**Orbit of Asuras**

**Asuras system**

The part of the hanger bay of the Triton that was shot of was recovered and brought back to Asuran orbit to serve as a memorial for what was known as the second and third battle of Asuras. It was sealed off and pressurized, throughout the hanger bay a 200 meter long and one meter high wall listed all those who had given their lives in the fight against the Wraith in the second and third battle. Now it was officially opened by the newly elected president of the Tau'ri federation.

"And it gives me great satisfaction that unlike many other heroes these heroes have a place where we can remember them, they did not only give their lives for the people of the Pegasus galaxy but for all freedom loving peoples in the entire universe. The commander of the Triton and her crew showed us what the ultimate sacrifice is, with sacrificing themselves they took out many hives and cruisers making it easier for the remaining ship to succeed in their mission. The names on that wall represent the cost for freedom, it is a high cost that we have to pay but I dare say our freedom is worth the cost, we should not take our freedoms for granted but we need to remember those we have lost and love those that returned with all our hart as they have lost a lot of brothers and sisters and will need time to mourn, thank you all, now I would like a moment of silence for those who we have lost in the last two battles for Asuras." the president said.

All assembled people stood tall, military personnel saluted to their deceased brothers in arms and most others showed their respect in their own way. After two minutes of silence the Federation anthem started and after that ended the president walked off stage to get to a private room.

"That was a nice speech Jack; I think there still is hope for you in politics." Sam said.

"Hope, I am already the president of the Tau'ri federation how much higher can I go." Jack O'Neill said while picking up his son George and giving his little daughter Janet who was asleep in her mother's arms a kiss on the head.

"I was only joking Jack." Sam replied.

"I know, let's get back to Atlantis, I think Teal'c, Daniel and the rest are down there by now." Jack said.

Sounds like a great plan to me, unlike that plan at P34-285." Sam said teasingly.

"What plan was that?" Jack asked.

"The one that would have gotten us killed if we executed it." Sam replied.

"Ah that one, I know, I am a lot wiser now you know." Jack replied.

"I know." Sam said. And they were engulfed in the characteristic lights of an Asgard beam.

* * *

**Holy shit almost 18.000 words! why didn't I make that a two parter, well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'd like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions for any plots in further chapters or what you'd like to see next.**

**I still need a Beta, if you're interested message me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: this (for now) will be the last chapter, I'll be working on a new story, one with an actual background and plot, I might be making more chapter for this one but I'm not sure.**

**Great thanks to my beta Deoxe**

**June 16, 2022**

**Presidential personal retreat, Minnesota**

The small cabin where Jack always used to fish and spent his free time was now enlarged to facilitate the rest of the family. On the other side of the lake and into the woods more cabins were built for friends of the family. Every year or so the whole family would come together to just have a day of fun without any galactic affairs bothering them.

"Jack wake up, Daniel and Carolyn will be here in twenty minutes." Sam said as she shook Jacks shoulder.

"Huh, how late is it?" He asked. When he saw the clock it read 9.50 AM. "9.50 AM why didn't you wake me earlier." He asked.

"You got in late last night so I thought I let you take some rest, you're gonna need it today." Sam said.

"That's true, what should I do without you." He said.

"Well you should get up; George is already with Cassie and Rya'c and I just woke Jacob and Janet." She said.

"How's the happy couple doing anyway?" jack asked. During the war against the Ori Rya'c's first wife died in the bombardment of Dakarra, he later met Cassandra on one of the reunions of SG-1 and friends, a few years later they got married.

"They are doing great; Rya'c said that Teal'c and Ishta would be late because some trouble over Chulak or something." Sam replied.

In the meantime Jack walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "When are the Adama's coming?" Jack asked. The Adama's had become great friends after Sam had introduced William (Bill) Adama to Jack; they had a lot in common.

"Lee said that he's picking them up right now with the Pegasus, they should be here at around noon he said." Sam replied.

"Alright, is the grill ready?" jack asked.

"The grills are in the storage area of the secret service complex." Sam replied. In order to protect the president at his favorite retreat the Secret service had used Tok'ra tunneling crystals to build an entire underground complex under the lake and cabin.

"Nice." Jack grinned.

"Well, it's time to go; the Jacksons will be here any minute." Sam said.

"Oh they can wait; I'm the president for crying out loud." Jack said.

"They are your friends, plus you said you wouldn't use that against them today." Sam replied.

"True, I guess we better get going then." Jack said.

**Transporter station**

Jack and Sam walked up to the transporter platform to await their friends, from the other side Rya'c and Cassandra walked up with the eleven years old George in between them, next to Sam and Jack, Jacob(5 years) and Janet(4 years) were taking their place. When Rya'c and Cassandra reached Sam and Jack a bright white light appeared and dropped off the Jackson family consisting of Daniel, Carolyn and Daniel Jr. (10 years old).

"Jack, Sam, nice to see you again." Daniel said as he walked up to the O'Neill family.

"Nice to see you to Danny-boy, Carolyn and of course Junior how are you?" Jack said.

"Hello Uncle Jack." The little junior said.

"Hello small one, why don't you go with George, I thing he can show you some nice places around here." Jack said. Immediately Daniel Jr. and George ran off towards the woods followed by Jacob and Janet.

"They are getting big fast." Carolyn said while she motioned towards the running kids.

"Yeah well, it has been a long time since we've seen each other." Sam said.

"Politics suck, you know." Jack said.

"You finally figured that out, mom said you were smarter than that." Cassandra teased.

"Watch it there young lady, or I'll have your flight status revoked." Jack teased back. Although Cassandra was not in the military she liked flying 302's and 312's and any other kind of space fighter.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Please both of you, you behave like children, grow up." Sam yelled.

"I was only joking." Jack replied.

"Me too." Cassandra replied.

"When will Evan and John be here?"Daniel asked.

"Around two PM, Why?" Sam asked.

"O, nothing." Daniel said casually.

"You are not going to discuss work now; you'll have to wait with that till after the reunion." Carolyn said stern.

"Huh, I wasn't going too, honestly." Daniel exclaimed.

"Yeah right, I know you longer than today Daniel." Carolyn said.

Why don't we just go to the lake, I have the fishing gear ready." Jack said.

"Did they already put some fish in that pond?" Daniel asked.

"Of course not, if they did they would also need to prepare the fish when we catch them, they wouldn't like that." Sam replied.

When they reached the pond everyone took a chair and placed it facing the water, most of them grabbed a fishing rod and prepared it.

"You know, the galaxy is finally at ease you know…" Jack started.

"Jack…" Sam warned.

"What, I mean, whenever did we have the time to do something like this, it has always been like someone needed to be somewhere because of an intergalactic emergency." Jack said.

"The galaxy's are finally at ease, most of the bad guys have been defeated and the only trouble makers can be dealt with by those below us in ranks." Daniel said.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Sam suddenly asked. She was used to have people bring her what she needed, something she at first objected to every time but later she got used to it.

"A beer please." Daniel said.

"Me to Hun." Jack quickly said and which got him a bad look from Sam.

"I really start to like the taste of the brand you call Guinness, it is very pleasing." Rya'c said.

"Someone needs to stay sober here; I'll have a soda please." Carolyn said.

"Me too." Cassandra said.

"Alright, beer for the man and soda's for the women." Sam said.

"That sounds about right." Jack smirked.

After Sam left everyone started talking with each other, mostly about the good ole days when the program was still a secret and Jack was still a colonel.

When Sam returned with everything on a tray she almost got knocked over by the kids who had already changed into their swimsuits and attempted to jump into the lake when Jack stopped them.

"Hey take it easy there, you almost knocked over your mom and you know you are not allowed to swim here, there are fishing hooks everywhere." He said.

"Sorry dad." George quickly said.

"It's alright, just take it easy alright." Jack said.

When the kids took off to another side of the pond the conversations started up again.

After a few hours they were suddenly shocked by several voices behind them.

"Hey sleepyheads, you forget the time or what, don't we deserve a little red carpet or something." Kara said laughing at them. At the other side of the lake some of the birds flew away at the noise.

"Damn, is it that late?" Jack said as he jumped up from his seat and walked over to the Adama's and Agathon's. The whole colonial group had come over. By now Kara and Lee had gotten married and had three kids, Zach(4 years), Joseph(3 years) and Sasha(2 years). Karl Agathon and Sharon were standing behind them with Hera(9 years) and Carl Jr.(3 years). In the meantime Bill and Laura who were also married had walked to Sam and Jack.

"Jack, Sam, it's nice to see you again, it has been a long time." Bill said.

"Yes it has, I'm sorry that we weren't there to meet you, it's just that we were having so much fun that we forgot the time." Jack explained.

"It's alright; I don't like that official stuff anyways so it doesn't matter." Bill said.

"Where are the kids?" Laura asked. After the first real family day the former teacher was very fond of the kids.

"They are at the far side of the pond." Sam said. In the meantime the rest of the group had gotten out of their seats and started talking with the new arrivals. In the meantime they also slowly made their way over to the far side of the pond where the kids were playing watched by several secret service agents. When they arrived Jack made a motion to the agents that they could take a step back. When the kids saw who had arrived hey immediately came out of the water and ran towards the new arrivals. Kara and Lee were the most popular, most likely because they had all these great stories and immediately started asking for others.

"So Bill, how's live treating you now that there are no new battlestars planned?" Jack asked taking Bill to the side of the crowd.

"It's been great Jack, finally no pressure of deadlines to make or wars requiring the ships, it's quiet. Of course there are the occasional battlestar with some damage but it's manageable." Bill said.

"So I guess you're not interested in a job at the Moon shipyards then huh?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack but I'm fine where I am right now, with my people and my family." Bill said.

"Alright, I understand." Jack replied.

"Hey where are you guys talking about?" Cassandra asked. While Jack and Bill were talking Cassandra along with Rya'c, Kara, Lee, Karl and Sharon had changed into their swimsuits and were preparing to play with the kids.

"Oh nothing, just some casual stuff between two grown man." Jack replied with an innocent look on his face.

"You were talking business weren't you?" Cassandra asked.

"Now listen young lady, some things are not meant for your ears, I suggest you keep out of it." Bill said threatening. When he saw Cassandra show some signs of fear he started laughing soon followed by Jack. "It's just a joke Cassandra, yes we were talking some small business, but that's all it was."

"In that case, are you going to take a swim Dad?" She asked while patting hew father on his back.

"Eh, what's your mother going to do?" He asked while looking around to catch a glimpse of his wife.

"She's not going, I think." Cassandra said disappointed.

"Well, I think you already know what my answer is going to be." He said.

"Fine." Cassandra said and then walked off to the water.

While the young ones went into the water the old ones stayed at the dry talking about fun and stuff. After some time Teal'c and Ishta joined them, their kids: Bra'tac(9 years) and Hak'tyl(8 years old) quickly changed into their swimsuits and joined the party at the pond.

After a while a faint electronically feeling spread through the air, all of the sudden a jumper de-cloaked right in front of the old people on the dry. Shocked by the jumper some fall backwards in their seats others hid behind their seats. In the cockpit John and Evan were laughing their asses of at the sight of these war veterans scattering for cover behind a chair. When Jack regained his composure he grabbed a radio and looked really pissed to the two men in the cockpit.

"Sheppard that you are the highest commander in Pegasus does not mean you can pull that kinds of tricks, now get your ass out of that jumper or I have it shot down by the secret service." Jack yelled.

"Yes sir, on our way." Sheppard said while he moved the jumper to a spot about fifty meters away. When they landed the rear hatch opened and instead of seeing Sheppard and Lorne, their wives Amelia and Elizabeth (Pierce) came out followed by their kids. Aiden (7) and Marshall (6) looked like John and Elizabeth (12), John (12), Mike (10), Kimberly (9) and Marie (7) who all looked like Evan and Amelia.

"Something tells me you weren't expecting us?" Amelia immediately asked when she saw Jacks face.

"I was expecting you're husband and John to come out and explain their actions here to me." He replied.

"What did they do this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"They scared the hell out of us by de-cloaking five meters in front of us." Sam quickly explained.

"Ah, I told them not to do that." Elizabeth replied.

"We'll take care of them tonight, I promise that Jack." Amelia added.

"In that case, where are they?" Daniel asked.

He wasn't finished or the door separating the two compartments opened revealing two sheepishly looking men.

"Sheppard." Jack started.

"Yes?" Sheppard said.

"You wanna beer?" Jack asked.

John's face changed from afraid to happy when he heard that Jack wasn't pissed at him anymore. "Please Jack; I'm sorry for pulling that stunt." He replied.

"It's alright; now that I'm over the shock I can laugh about it myself." Jack replied as he walked over to a cooling box and took two beers and handed them to Evan and John for which the thanked him. Soon everyone was settled and the young ones were still swimming or playing near the water while the old ones talked and talked and talked. After about an hour the men left to pick up the grills and tables so that they could have something to eat while the woman left to get the food from the kitchen. After some more fun and joking everything was prepared and it was time for diner. During the dinner they talked about everything and subjects came and went, fun was on the top of the list. When diner was done they walked over to the cabin of Jack and Sam as it was getting cold and late. After a few hours most people left for their own cabins in the woods.

**AN: alright this will be the last chapter for now, I am doing another story right now, it's a crossover with battlestar Galactica and stargate SG1/SGA, its starts just before the Cylon attack and focuses on how the battle would have been if they discovered the backdoors in the colonial navigation programming and erased it, that's all I'm gonna say about it.**


End file.
